Acoustic and classic
by G K Evans
Summary: Draco malfoy es un universitario exitoso y apuesto, que deja su vida en alemania para regresar a su lugar natal... la que el creia haber dejado atras volvera para darle un vuelco total su vida. lloraras sangre malfoy... DxH MUNDO ALTERNO.. DEJEN REVI
1. la partida

**Acoustic and classic**

**By: G K Evans**

**Cáp. 1**: **la partida**

Un apuesto joven totalmente desnudo, yacía sentado en el borde de una gran cama, pensativo e inmóvil, a su lado , semienvuelta en sabanas de color gris se hallaba una linda chica, habían pasado la que probablemente seria su ultima noche juntos, los recuerdos revoloteaban por su mente borrosos y confusos, la noche anterior habían ido a un bar, era su fiesta de despedida, luego habrían ido a la casa de la joven, la había hecho el amor como nunca, excitantes gemidos de placer salían de ambos cuerpos, la ropa había desaparecido en segundos, se acordaba del momento justo en que sus cuerpos se unieron….era tiempo de despertar….

-espero ser yo la dueña de ese suspiro…-decía la joven mientras acariciaba el cabello del chico y le mordía la oreja- si no me podré enojar….

-Que bien que despiertas- dijo al tiempo que volteaba su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con su chica, de rodillas en la cama.

Las manos de el fueron hacia la cintura de la chica y un apasionado beso de parte de ella unió sus labios durante un par de segundos

-Bellatrix….. yo…..- musito el

-Shhh!!! Calla...no digas nada…no ahora- paso su lengua por los dulces labios del muchacho- mejor hazme feliz otra vez…por ultima vez….

El chico la atrajo más hacia su desnudo cuerpo y la recostó en la cama, la vio a los ojos por unos momentos y la beso…como antes y como nunca, su lengua paso de los labios al cuello y sus manos de la cintura a los muslos de la chica acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cada espacio tratando de que se le quedasen tatuados para siempre, luego de bajar unos centímetros sus ojos se encontraron con unos firmes y erectos pezones que reclamaban su lengua la cual poso ahí sin esperar y sus dedos encontraron en el sexo de la chica un lugar para jugar mientras ella solo gemía de placer y trataba de corresponder con una avalancha de furiosas caricias por todo su cuerpo…

"eres bueno en esto querido..Si que te voy a extrañar"-penso la joven al tiempo que sentía que ahora era su intimidad la que reclamaba la lengua del joven…

un leve pensamiento invadió al rubio chico que de un momento a otro detuvo la tormenta de pasión entre ambos

-que pasa cariño- pregunto ella al no sentir las manos del joven en ella- acaso no quieres?

-no…es eso…-respondió fríamente

-entonces.. q pasa?

-nada..no pasa nada… es hora de irme Bella- respondió sin mas el apuesto chico tomando una toalla para dirigirse hacia el baño.

En la calle Goethe, en el centro de la ciudad, se hallaba la que quizás era la mas lujosa de todas las mansiones de Alemania…la mansión Malfoy. Fuera en los jardines un sin numero de limosinas aguardaban listas para la partida, centenares de personas trasladaban del interior de la casa baúles y cajas, era notorio que la familia se cambiaba de lugar. El despelote era total tanto fuera como dentro de la casa…

-Marina por favor.!!!!!!!! Ese candelabro es del siglo XVIII, ten más cuidado!!!!!!!- gritaba una exasperada señora tratando de cuidar al máximo sus preciadas posesiones- hey tu!!!!-volvió a gritar pero ahora dirigiéndose hacia un pecoso muchacho que iba atestado con tanta caja- sabes que tienes tres cuadros de Picasso en tus manos?? Ten cuidado!!!!!

-Ya mujer..te vas a enfermar de la garganta si sigues gritando así!!!- le susurro suave y dulcemente al oído un apuesto caballero que observaba la escena-hasta la oficina del tercer piso te escuchas!!!!

Un calido y dulce beso fue la respuesta de la señora para su marido

-amor, es que todos son unos inútiles y sabes cuanto trabajo me costo conseguir todo eso….además…..

-shhh!! su dedo índice fue a para a los labios de la mujer- cálmate dijo en tono meloso

-OK…..amor y Draco?? Donde esta???

-en casa de Bella…supongo

-que que?!!!!!!!!- otra ves la vos de la mujer retumbo en toda la casa- pero no le había dicho yo acaso a él que **NO** me gusta que ande con esa…"señorita"

que pasa con draco ?

-ja!!!!!! y crees que draco te hará caso? Vaya que eres optimista por dios mujer!! Tiene 19 entiendes??? Hormonas en acción!!!

-Pero es que yo….

-Tú nada cissy..mira mejor ocúpate de tus pinturas..-le dijo mientras le plantaba un beso en la frente

-Ay dios!!! El retrato de clemencia de Hungría!!!!!!!!!... Marina!!!!!!- exclamo poniendo sus manos en la cabeza y saliendo a toda velocidad para ver en manos de quien había caído su obra.

-Draco.. Draco…difícil chico eh?- pronuncio para si mientras marcaba algo en su celular…

-oh que bien que estas listo por que yo……..

-espera bella, tengo una llamada….alo?

_-que esperas para venir, tu madre esta al borde de un colapso nervioso por que no te ve desde ayer en la mañana_

-…ah eres tu papa- respondió con desgano- buenos días

-_no dudo que para ti sean buenos… en cuanto a mi hubiesen sido mejores si tu mami no hubiese amanecido dando gritos por doquier…_

-si, es tan "encantadora"…

-_sin sarcasmos hijo por favor_…

-OK

_-partimos en 2 horas estas con el tiempo justo para venir a casa_…

--no, no voy a llegar a casa… me voy directo al aeropuerto..mis maletas están arriba que alguien las baje

-_pero Draco tu madre se…_

-adiós!!!- cerro el celular y no le importo dejar a su padre del otro lado de la linea esperando respuesta.

-ahora si. .. que me decías bella

-si. Te decía que que bueno que ya estas listo por que yo…

-espera- la detuvo alzando su mano- hoy no hay clases…, para donde vas???

-Como que para donde voy?????? Te vas hoy no? Lo menos que puedo hacer es acompañarte!!!

-Oh no, no iras!!!

-Amor…-se acerco hacia el joven abrasándolo- no te volveré a ver es normal que quiera ir!!!

-Me despediste anoche y muy bien con eso te debería bastar !!- contesto este separándose bruscamente de la joven- no iras … he dicho!!!

-Es… injusto sabias?????

Una sonrisita de suficiencia se dibujo en el rostro del joven

-Ya es hora!- dijo el tratando de besarla por la fuerza encontrándose con una sonora cachetada por parte de su novia, el intento de nuevo y consiguió por medio de la fuerza lo que por las buenas no había logrado

-Que te pasa?- le reclamo la chica mientras se libraba de los brazos del chico y limpiaba sus labios

-Adiós Bella- beso la punta de su dedo índice y lo puso en la mejilla de la enojada muchacha, abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella

-Draco?? Draco!!!!!- cayo en el sofá, resignada, humillada y llena de lagrimas - esta no será la ultima vez que me veas malfoy…. Lo puedes jurar!!!

En el aeropuerto internacional de Hamburgo ese día era especialmente agitado. Los malfoy partían hacia Hogwarts citó en el reino unido en su avión personal, la seguridad fue triplicada y se había acondicionada una sala de espera solo para ellos. La señora malfoy se encontraba dando vueltas en circulo desesperada y el señor malfoy leía tranquilamente un periódico, ya estaba acostumbrado a los berrinches de su esposa…

-Lucius??.. Lucius!!!!!

-umm??? Que quieres ahora cissy?- contesto sin despegar los ojos del diario.

-Draco no ha llegado y ya es hora!!!!

El, consultando su reloj dijo:

-oh si tienes razón…. Pero ya ha llegado- termino, posando su vista hacia el fondo de la sala

-Draco!!!- soltó efusiva la mujer abalanzándose sobre su hijo

-si madre , yo también te quiero…- dijo en tono irónico

-por que no has ido a casa me tenías preocupada y….- se detuvo para observar el inexpresivo rostro del joven- un momento jovencito, se puede saber que hacías en casa de esa …. Lestrange?

-Tu que crees madre?

-Draco!!! Te lo prohibí!!!!!!!!

-Eso ya lo se mama pero sabes tengo 19 entiendes? Hormonas en acción!. Vamonos no?- pregunto dirigiéndose a su padre

-Si claro hijo sigue- decía mientras reía

-De que te ríes?

-De que crees?? Ja ja ja

-Es exactamente igual a ti!!!!- contesto furiosa y se marcho

-Si! Je je no perdió nada

Draco miraba por la ventanilla como 10 años de su vida quedaban atrás…tenia que abrir espacio ahora para su nueva vida, esa misma que tantos problemas le traería

-" no sabes lo que te espera draquito"- pensó

* * *

Nota de la autora: 

Hola a todos… bueno este es mi primer fic…. Estoy muy contenta por que tenia en mente como 4 y por fin pude publicar este. Creo que no esta demás decir que la pareja principal es DxH me encanta esta pareja (sobre todo Draco jejeje XD XD) espero que les guste y si se preguntan que paso con el resto de la gente entonces tendrán que leerse el próximo capitulo jeje. Este es solo la introducción ala vida de Draco bye y manden reviews por fa quisiera saber si les gusto o no hasta pronto y que la pasen bien!!

G K Evans.


	2. Un trio muy peculiar

**Acoustic and classic**

**By: G K Evans**

**Cap 2: un trío muy… "peculiar"**

**Hogwarts city era uno de los sitios mas bellos de toda Inglaterra, se destacaba por sus hermosos días soleados su excelente comida y por su universidad. La Hogwarts University (H.U) no tenía mucho que envidiarle a Cambrigde, poseía inmensos terrenos, un lago espectacular, la estructura del edificio principal era lo que muchos decían una replica en pequeño del Louvre de París, la villa universitaria era tan linda que incluso muchos estudiantes que vivían en la ciudad preferían quedarse ahí, las aulas eran lugares llenos de tecnología, chicas lindas, chicos rudos y por si fuera poco una gigantesca fuente a la que mochos le atribuían "poderes magicos" en fin!!! Pero es justo en la biblioteca donde encontraremos a nuestras protagonistas, comencemos con Hermione Granger. Granger era una chica adinerada, su padre era uno de los dueños de la British- airliner, una joven muy inteligente, vivía en Gryffindor, uno de los barrios del centro de la ciudad, sus padres la adoraban y era muy feliz aunque a esta linda niña le hacia "falta" algo….**

**-un novio!- dijo en tono de observación una pelirroja que sostenía un esfero con plumas rosa**

**-si! Definitivamente her- decía insistente una rubia- eso es lo que te hace falta!!!!**

**-Que no hombre!!! - contesto divertida una castaña- no necesito ni un novio ni un perro ni un carro ni nada!!! Jejeje – siempre se divertía mucho cuando sus amigas le trataban ese tema, cabe resaltar que eran muy insistentes- o… bueno…. – continuo pensativa- tal vez si necesite algo ahora que lo mencionas….**

**-Lo ves her!!!! –contesto la pelirroja con tono de triunfo- algo le falta a tu vida!!!**

**-Si!!!necesitas un novio!!!!!!!!- soltó la rubia- pensé que nunca lo entenderías!!! Caray!**

**-Si luna, lo necesito…. y urgente!!!!!**

**-El novio?- pregunto otra vez la rubia**

**-No hombre!!!! El libro de ciencias que esta bajo el trasero de Gin!!!! Jejeje- respondió todavía mas divertida - no creas que no te vi !!!!**

**La pelirroja un poco enojada saco el libro sobre el cual estaba sentada y se lo paso a la castaña la cual lo recibió todavía con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de los pucheros que le hacían sus amigas **

**-no me hagan esas caras, saben que esa no es mi prioridad …al menos no ahora…**

**- bueno al menos sabemos que si piensas en ello- contesto la pelirroja **

**Resignada**

**-esta bien her – dijo la rubia **

**- si … no hay problema- dijo la pelirroja**

**- gracias chicas…ups! Creo que ya es hora de irnos a clase- dijo mientras **

**miraba su reloj**

**-que tenemos ahora – pregunto algo despistada la rubia**

**-química!!!!- contesto la pelirroja mientras hacia con su boca un gesto de asco**

**-si no te gusta química….por que asistes a clases?, nunca pero jamas has faltado a una …- soltó sin miramientos y algo pensativa la rubia**

**-por que le gusta el profesor…jejeje- contesto la castaña al tiempo que como sus amigas recogía sus cosas de la mesa**

**-al diablo con tus monterías her!!!- dijo la pecosa, fingiendo cierto aire de ofendida- como crees que me puede gustar el!!! Con su voz tan ruda..- comenzó a decir entono algo soñador- su cabello tan brillante…. Ese cuerpazo…..un leve suspiro se escapo de ella…**

**-y si no te gusta…. – volvió a decir la rubia- por que lo observas tanto!!! Yo hasta hace tres clases me di cuenta que tenia cabello negro!!!!**

**-Tu eres un caso especial lunita- respondió la castaña**

**-No!!!! Definitivamente no me gusta!! **

**-Bueno…….. si tu lo dices… yo te creo jeje… pero por fa vamonos!!! **

**Estas chicas si que eran especiales..Siempre sonriendo y contagiando a los demás de alegría, recorrer los inmensos pasillos de la universidad era su pasatiempo favorito, llamaban mucho la atención, bueno Hermione no era que se esmerara mucho en su arreglo personal, pero sus dos amigas si que lo eran, Ginebra Weasley y Luna Lovegood eran muy diferentes a ella, Ginny era de estatura media, unos 1.66 mts, de tez blanca y pecosa, con un lindo cabello rojizo y liso que llegaba hasta la mitad de su cintura, luna era un poco mas alta, media 1.71 al igual que Hermione, de tez también blanca solo que sin pecas, era un poco (muy!!!) despistada pero con una inteligencia arrolladora, solo ella podía hacerle guerra a her, Luna y Gin siempre vestían igual, ese dia llevaban una blusa roja tipo safari y unos leggins negros con unos taconcitos no muy altos además de que ambas llevaban el mismo corte de cabello, daba gracia verlas , Hermione ese dia también iba de rojo solo que esta llevaba una camiseta del Manchester y unos jeans no muy ajustados. Las tres se habían conocido en la secundaria y desde entonces cosecharon una bella amistad, trataban de llevársela bien con todo mundo aunque había ciertas excepciones…. por ejemplo….**

**- Parkinson…. – dijo para si la rubia al ver que del otro extremo del pasillo se acercaban dos chicas…**

**-Vaya pero que sorpresa encontrarte lunita querida – dijo la pelinegra que hacia unos momentos la rubia había reconocido – hacia ratos no te veía- termino fingiendo sorpresa y alegría**

**Oye sabes.. - interrumpió la castaña – no queremos bronca así que por favor DEJANOS PASAR!!!!!! **

**-Un momento querida…- dijo la pecosa haciendo a un lado a la castaña – esto lo arreglamos nosotras**

**-Ensucias el camino parkinson- dijo con un tono frío la rubia, algo que solo explotaba cuando la veía a ella - apártate**

**-Que modales Lovegood!!! Seria por eso que MI chiqui se aburrió de ti??? Yo si creo jeje**

**La rubia había empezado a ganar un tono rojizo en las mejillas, no le gustaba recordar el por que de sus peleas con parkinson, pero parecía que a esta otra le agradaba recordárselo **

**- a un lado asquerosa rata…- comenzaba a enojarse la rubia**

**- por que te enojas??- Pregunto con tono de inocencia- solo digo lo que creo!**

**- ambos son iguales.. con razón están juntos…**

**- si te pones así es por que todavía lo quieres… o no lunis – pregunto todavía con su carita de inocente y una sonrisita de burla en su rostro**

**- cállate Maldita zorra! **

**- ardida lunita?**

**- qui- ta- te **

**- qui-ta-me!!- observo con tono burlesco- A ver si puedes **

**- tus deseos son ordenes…**

**una hermosa bofetada resonó en el rostro de la parkinson, que todavía no podía creérselas, tocaba su mejilla que se había puesto muy colorada y había perdido la sonrisa de suficiencia de hacia segundos…**

**-olvídate de tu cara de niña bonita Lovegood! – una enojada Pansy se había abalanzado sobre la rubia haciendo que ambas fuesen a dar al suelo.**

**Gritos, mordiscos, patadas, arañazos, jaladas de cabello… parecía una escena de la lucha libre, y al igual que esta era todo un espectáculo. La rubia era muy fuerte y le había propinado a la otra joven una paliza increíble, muchas personas intentaron separarlas pero fue imposible, cuando Hermione quizo hacer el intento gin le dijo:**

**-esperate her! Déjalas, era una bomba que tarde o temprano tenia que explotar… vamos luna déjala sin cabello!!!! **

**en el fondo sabia que era así, Pansy había hecho sufrir a luna al quitarle al su novio, novio que ella adoraba con el alma, y solo por que el chico que a ella le gustaba no le hacia caso por estar detrás de Luna!!.****A lo lejos del pasillo se veía venir a toda velocidad a un joven muy apuesto y muy alto de largos cabellos rojizos que al ver la escena se abalanzo sobre las chicas y logro separarlas, por su lado gin y her sostenían a Luna y el apuesto joven sostenía a Pansy… de repente se hizo un incomodo silencio.. alguien había observado toda la escenita…**

** -profesor s…- intento decir la pelirroja pero un gesto del profesor la hizo detenerse**

**-a clase todos…. YA!!!!!!!!!!**

**Le obedecieron en el acto. Luna acomodaba sus cabellos cuando sus azules ojos chocaron con los del joven que las había separado a ella y a Pansy robándole una fugaz mirada, el vio como su figura y las del resto de chicos se esfumaron de inmediato, entonces algo le hizo recordar…**

**-se puede saber que rayos hacías????**

**-Nada corazón- contesto Pansy con ojitos de ternero a medio degollar y quitando con el torso de su mano derecha un hilillo de sangre que tenia en la comisura de los labios- solo… jugaba con la Luna…. Amor…**

**-Eres una maldita loca – sin mediar mas agarro su mochila y se fue**

**-Chiqui!!!! – lo observo marcharse- ya volverás… te lo aseguro- una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujo en su rostro**

**-Pansy….- pregunto tímida la joven que la acompañaba – te encuentras…. Bien?**

**-Tu que crees Aysha…?**

* * *

**Mientras en el salón de clases….**

**-Wow Luna eso si que fue grandioso!!!**

**-Oye es la primera vez que coincidimos con algo Ron!!! Empiezo a creer que si eres mi hermano , pero… por que no te largas a tu clase?**

**-Te sientes bien Luna?**

**-Si Harry gracias!!!!!!! Me siento muy bien – contesto la rubia como si nada le hubiera pasado…**

**-Bueno , nos vamos adiós chicas**

**-Bye muchachos…oigan… y el profesor – pregunto curiosa la pecosa**

**-Buenos días…**

**Ahí lo tienes – contesto picadamente la castaña**

**Y he aquí el hombre que robaba todos los suspiros de Ginny Weasley… el profesor Severus Snape. Snape era un hombre que media 1.80 mts, era moreno con un lindo y corto cabello negro, tenia un muy buen cuerpo, nada exagerado pero muy bien formado, su parte trasera era la envidia de muchos y el deleite de muchas, contaba con unos 29 años y era el amor platónico de la Weasley aunque le doliera reconocerlo, poseía una nariz algo ganchuda pero, quien iba a pensar en semejantes pequeñeces con un resto de cara tan preciosa??, pero como todo en la vida, tanta perfección era demasiado, el Sr. Profesor se mandaba un geniecito que ni pa que se les cuenta, era demasiado amargado, demasiado recto, demasiado bello, demasiado aburrido, demasiado frío… en fin!!!**

**-hablaremos de los elementos 105, 109 y 111 de la tabla periódica, en sus computadoras podrán ver los documentos con todo el material suficiente para un ensayo de 23 hojas….**

**Gin no podía dejar de mirarlo, era imposible, ese hombre era un "pecado andante" como le había escuchado decir a una de sus compañeras.**

**-deja de mirarlo ya o se dará cuenta!!!- le dijo la castaña al ver la mirada insistente de la pelirroja hacia el profesor**

**-yo? Mirándolo? por favor!!!**

**-Te gusta! Ya admítelo Gin!!!!!**

**-No me gusta!!!**

**-Si!! Te gusta y mucho!!!**

**-El que le gusta Srta. Weasley??- pregunto el profesor que se había acercado sin que estas se dieran cuenta a escuchar su conversación.**

**-Ehhhhhhhh……. La…. Quimica….profesor…la quimica…. – estaba helada de miedo, aparte, era la primera vez que el profesor clavara sus ojos en ella de esa manera, unos ojos que de ahi en adelante la observarian mas...seguido , eso la hizo estremecer…**

**El, volteo su cuerpo sin mas y se retiro hacia su escritorio, con un ligero pensamiento en su cabeza...**

**-" es linda..." - ****no me puedo quedar hoy toda la clase... quiero esos ensayos mañana a las 6:00 am. en mi MSN se pueden ir….**

* * *

**El trío de chicas se dirigía hacia las afueras de la universidad, ya se marchaban hacia sus casas, solo que a Ginny se le había ocurrido una "buena" idea….**

**-no lo hare!!! Es… ridiculo!!!**

**-Yo si lo hare!!!- contesto la rubia- cuenta conmigo!!!**

**-Her vamos!!! Que puede pasar??**

**-NO!!!! – contesto la castaña**

**-Por favor Her… si??????**

**-NO**

**-Her no seas malita si?- insistia la rubia**

**-NO**

**-Her ….si?**

**-Ok esta bien, pero solo uno!!!**

**-Perfecto!!!- sonrio triunfante la pelirroja- toma – la entrego una moneda a ella y a luna**

**-Comienzo yo!!!- dijo la rubia- deseo…. Encontrar a alguien que por fin me quiera tal cual como soy!!- la rubia dejo caer una moneda en el fondo de la inmensa fuente**

**-Eso va a ser difícil jeje!!! Bueno voy yo!- dijo la pelirroja- deseo… que el hombre que yo quiero se fije en mi!!!!- también dejo caer la moneda**

**-Eso si que va a ser difícil creeme!!! Jeje, bueno… a ver… que pido?**

**-Un novio?**

**-Otra vez con lo mismo Luna?**

**-Pues… no es mala idea Her, mira puedes… no se…. Pedir una descripción! Si! Describe al hombre de tu vida!! Como quisieras que fuera?**

**-Ummmm… déjame ver… lo tengo!! Deseo…un hombre alto, muy alto, de tez muy blanca, de cabellos no muy cortos color rubio platino, con muy buen cuerpo… a ver que mas… ah si! con ojos color plata y muy guapo!! Eso deseo!!- al igual que sus amigas dejo caer su moneda**

**-Eres exigente no lo crees?- dijo la peliroja- es bastante difícil encontrar a alguien con esa descripción….**

**-Bueno quería ponérsela difícil ala fuente! Jejeje , ya saben.. para que tarde en conseguirlo…**

**-Hermione…- dijo la peliroja con la mirada desviada hacia el frente**

**-Um?**

**-Describiste a alguien en especial?**

**-Como?**

**-Si…, habías visto a alguien con esa descripción… alguna vez?**

**-No- mintió**

**-Segura?**

**-Si… que pasa Gin?**

**-Velo tu misma- apunto con su índice hacia la entrada**

**-Ay por Dios…- un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica- no… no es posible… es….. El…..- dijo la joven**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**Holasss, bueno aquí esta otro capitulo espero que lo disfruten, les dije que este capitulo iba a hablar acerca de los otros personajes. **

**Muchísimas gracias a****: il100793, negrita28malfoy, Fátima girl, margara, felias fénix, Pansy greengrass y darla asakura por sus reviews de verdad me alegra saber que hay gente que valora lo que hago gracias gracias gracias…**

**Otra cosa, aclaroooo!!! Bellatrix es la novia ( o ex novia) de Draco y en este fic no es parte de la familia Black osea no es hermana de cissy, es mas Narcisa no gusta de ella, lo digo por que casi todos me preguntaban que como que Draco y su tía!!! Pues ahí tienen esta aclaración . sigan leyendo... bye!!!!!**


	3. La cena

**Acoustic and classic**

**By: G K Evans**

**Cap 3: la cena**

**Nota:** las palabras en cursivas son parte de una canción, y las palabra entre comillas (" ") representan pensamientos de los personajes… disfruten este capitulo…

Fred: los personajes de este fic

George: son todos

F: absolutamente todos

G: propiedad de

F: j k

G: rowling

F: G K Evans no tiene tanta imaginación jejeje

* * *

-pordios santo… Que hombre!!!!- soltó la rubia sin miramientos- que porte que elegancia, que…

-luna!!!!- la regaño la pelirroja- her – dirigiéndose a su amiga- ese chico tiene la descripción exacta que diste hace segundos en la fuente….

-Si!!! Ya se!!! - contesto algo agresiva- por que….por que ahora…por que hoy…- decía para si

-Her?? Her!!!!- que te pasa??- las chicas habían empezado a preocuparse.

Hermione había adquirido una palidez extrema, estaba nerviosa aunque intentaba disimularlo.

El joven se acercaba mas hacia ellas, era el, lo sentía, su corazón se lo decía es mas se lo gritaba, estaba confundida, se negaba a aceptarlo, todavía tenia la esperanza de que no fuera draco…. Su draco… lo sentía cada vez mas cerca… unos fríos ojos se clavaron en la mirada de la castaña, el solo la miraba, por unos segundos creyó que le hablaría. Que estaba allí por ella hasta que esa rara mirada dejo de posarse sobre ella, la silueta del chico desapareció justo tras ella, unos zarandeos la hicieron volver en si

-hermione jane granger!!! - le grito la pecosa a ver si la hacia reaccionar

-ummm?? Que? - pregunto todavía aturdida- que pasa?

-Eso mismo quisiéramos saber nosotras….

-No… no pasa nada gin… no es nada

-A veces hermione…- intervino la rubia con su clásico tono de misterio- es mejor no querer hacer fantasmas con los recuerdos… suelen volverse reales….

-Que????

-Luna!!!!- un hermoso joven algo despeinado levantaba su mano para que pudieran verlo

-Oh harry que pasa?

-Hola chicas!!.. bueno luna yo solo quería saber si… bueno.. ya que vivimos cerca pues yo.. podría…- su mano jugaba inquietamente con su cabello- bueno tu sabes

-No, no se harry

-Bueno yo.. quería llevarte a tu casa

-Hermione y ginny intercambiaron miradas de complicidad

-ah ¡!!! Bueno.. harry veras yo..

-Luna podemos hablar?- el joven que detuvo la pelea de pansy y luna había vuelto a aparecer y ahora pedía hablar con la rubia- es importante…

-Harry…. Gustosa me iré contigo... vamos!!! Chao chicas!!!- fue la respuesta de la rubia quien hizo caso omiso de la presencia del joven.

Rápidamente su silueta y la del moreno desaparecieron entre la multitud

-hay que ver que eres bien terco!!! Después del encontrón que tuvo con la asquerosa de tu novia te atreves a buscarla… supéralo fred!!!

-Escucha ginny tengo que hablar con ella entiendes?

-El que no entiende eres tu querido hermanito…. Mejor vamonos no? Tengo hambre!!! Bye her!!

-adiós chicos!!!!- se había quedado sola y se disponía a irse a su casa hasta que recordó que…- tengo que devolver el libro!!!!!!- emprendió una carrera hasta la cafetería por su mocaccino favorito y luego hacia la biblioteca

* * *

-Sr. director afuera esta el chico que trasladaron de la NIU….

-Ah gracias agatha… dile que pase…

-Buenas tardes…

-Buenas tardes señor….

-Malfoy - concluyo el joven

-Malfoy, si, siéntese por favor- extendió su mano indicando la silla que el joven ocupo de inmediato.- mi nombre es albus dumbledore, es para mi un gusto que un estudiante como usted aquí el director de la NIU me dio excelentes referencias..

-Gracias- respondió el joven sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-Aquí esta su horario- le extendió un papel- y… en fin todo

-Si… ya veo que esta todo- dijo mientras observaba detenidamente el papel- pero… teatro??? - arqueo inconcientemente una ceja, no entendía que hacia esa clase en su horario

-Oh si claro!! Se me olvidaba ¡ bueno es que es parte del reglamento que los estudiantes tomen una clase extra.. y pues la única que accedió a darle espacio fue la profesora trelawney, los otros ya estaban completos… le molesta??

-No! Para nada- si que le molestaba no se imaginaba actuando para un montón de estudiantes " estupidos" pensó

-Una cosa mas… si tiene algún problema con sus clases puede acercarse a las señoritas lovegood, weasley o granger… son las mejores de su clase

-Gracias lo haré

-Cerro de un portazo, todavía no se le quitaba el enojo por lo de su clase de teatro.. Iba por todo el camino maldiciendo por lo bajo

-rayos!! Teatro yo!!! Oh no!!! Maldito viejo no encontró otra cosa!! Carajo no quiero!!!...ouch!!!!!!!!!

Una chiquilla bastante apresurada, venia entretenida y a toda velocidad buscando algo en su mochila, y con un vaso de café en la mano, no vio al joven y choco con el, tanta fuerza llevaba que fue a dar al piso con todo y joven, y una gran parte de la bebida quedo esparcida en la camiseta del joven…

-ay!! Lo siento lo siento- se apresuro a decir

- eres una estupida!!! Mira mi… - se detuvo, la mirada de la joven estaba clavada en su rostro. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo así, ella no se movía y el comenzó a observarla mas detenidamente… " a quien te pareces" sintió como algo le quemaba el torso, se levanto de prisa al igual que la joven que ya no lo veía con insistencia- torpe! Tienes ojos no úsalos!!!

La joven había cambiado de nerviosa a enojada por el insulto del chico…

-"que se cree" ya te dije que lo siento!! No escuchaste? además tu te atravesaste!!!

-Perdón?? Que te pasa? Además mira!!- señalo su camiseta - la dañaste

-Pues eso te pasa por no ver por donde voy yo!!!

-Ja!! Que te pasa? Estas loca!!!

-Loca? Yo? Pues a ver si esto te parece de locos- termino de vaciar el contenido del vaso en la cara del joven- eres un pesado!!!- y arrojo el vaso en la cabeza del joven al tiempo que se marchaba

El rubio quedo ahí plantado con restos de café en su cara y cuerpo, sin saber quien era esa joven que se había atrevido a "humillarlo" de esa manera, giro su cuerpo y vio a lo lejos la silueta de la joven…

-maldita greñuda!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito a todo pulmón, la chica solo respondió con un no muy amable gesto de su mano- a quien te pareces maldita sea!- dijo para si mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida.

* * *

-Draco, Tesoro por que vienes… así??- pregunto la madre del rubio al ver a su hijo sin camisa ( así tipo matt damon jeje) y con el torso rojo

-Por que no me gustaba la camisa que traía- ( nótese el sarcasmo)

-Pero… amor es de mala educación salir por ahí sin camisa, además- se acerco para olfatearlo- hueles a café!!

-Mi nuevo perfume madre, ahora si me permites voy a subir para darme un baño….- se dirigió hacia las escaleras

-ah tesoro…

-si?- se detuvo y giro su rostro para ver a su madre

-invite a unos amigos a cenar hoy tal vez los recuerdes, son albert y jane granger y vienen con su hija hermione te acuerdas de ella?

-Si…. Creo, voy a subir. -la noticia le había caído como chancla, se había puesto pálido y comenzó a sudar frío, lo único que hizo fue tumbarse boca arriba en su cama tratando de asimilar la noticia- "hermione…." Era lo único que pensaba- "por que ahora… por que hoy… espero haberte olvidado…."- se levanto y se dirigió hacia el baño- a ver si el agua aclara mi cerebro….

* * *

-que tienes her? Pregunto la Sra. granger al ver que su hija había entrado muy bruscamente y había tirado su mochila al suelo

-no es nada! Es solo que me tope con un pesado en la u!!!

-pues espero que tu genio cambie para esta tarde… es que unos amigos nos invitaron a cenar...

-que amigos?

-No creo que los recuerdes… en fin.. salimos a las 6:30

-Bien….iré a mi cuarto

Mas tarde…..

-hermione!!!- un hombre de unos 43 años semi calvo y alto llamaba desde las escaleras a su hija- preciosa… son las 6:20 nos vamos..

-ya bajo- otro grito se escucho desde arriba- aquí estoy

-estas preciosa hija- dijo su madre

-y no exageraba, hermione no era fea solo que no ponía mucho esmero en su arreglo personal, esa noche llevaba un vestido corto gris de tirantes cruzados ajustado al cuerpo con un indo escote en forma de "v". zapatos y bolso a juego.

-no exageres ma!- contesto algo apenada

-bueno, yo voy a ser muy envidiado hoy- extendió sus brazos que de inmediato fueron ocupados por su hija y esposa- vamonos!!!!

* * *

- 

que guapa estas mi querida cissy…..

Observo su marido al verla tan bella, llevaba un vestido corto tipo imperial, color rosa, el vestido era tipo top y tenia en la espalda un escote en malla color piel lo que daba ilusión de un escote libre, usaba tacones altos que se amarraban a las piernas con cintas de satín color rosa, el cabello lo tenia en un moño alto y usaba la gargantilla de diamantes que su marido le regalo el pasado aniversario, carolina de Mónaco quedaría opacada por ella….

-el sastre querido y el cabello largo no van- observo tocando el cabello de su marido- pero tu te ves tremendamente sexy con todo lo que te pongas- termino dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por el cumplido- este correspondió con un beso en la boca

-Amor… y draco???

-Baja en unos momentos..

-ay mi vida llegaron!!!!

-Se dirigió hacia la entrada seguida de su marido y efectivamente ahí estaban los granger…

-oh jeane!!- exclamo cissy al ver a su amiga de la infancia, recibiéndola con un abrazo

-déjame verte cissy!! Estas tan linda!!

-albert!!... tiempo sin verte!!!

-oh si ya lo creo!!!- un abrazo unió a ambos señores

-hola albert!- dijo cissy

-tan bella como siempre- contesto el Sr. granger

-y tu jeane… no me dices nada?

-Es bueno verte lucius- se apresuro a darle un beso en la mejilla

-Tu debes ser la pequeña…. bueno ya no tan pequeña hermione…

La chica asintió con la cabeza en contestación a la pregunta del rubio

-déjame darte un abrazo!!- cissy se había acercado a la joven quien extendió sus brazos para recibir a la señora

-Hermione estaba un poco confusa, no creía conocer a estas personas, pero al parecer ellos si la conocían a ella

-toma querida- la señora le había pasada una copa con vino que la sirvienta le había traído, también paso copas a los demás

-hermione?

-Si dígame?

-No nos recuerdas cierto?

-No, la verdad no- contesto con algo de pena

-Jajaja no es nada linda, además es comprensible la última vez que te vimos tenias como 8 o 9 años…

-Ah si?- pregunto interesada

-Si querida,- intervino cissy-, el es lucius y yo soy Narcisa malfoy… ahora si?

"Malfoy??" ese apellido retumbaba en su cabeza, estuvo a punto de ahogarse con vino, si eran ellos entonces el…. Había vuelto??

-te encuentras bien- pregunto su madre al verla toser con insistencia

-si- respiro profundo- eso creo….- no quería ni imaginarse que el estuviese allí.

-hermione…estas helada- dijo seriamente el Sr. malfoy

-no…. Es nada Sr. malfoy- esbozo media sonrisa- debe ser por lo que casi nunca bebo

-amor… y mi draquito? Por que no ha bajado? - pregunto cissy

La tos volvió a apoderarse de la chica, ahora que sabía ciertas sus sospechas, se había puesto roja y tuvo que aferrarse del brazo de su madre para sostenerse en pie…

.- "esta aquí esta aquí…."- era lo único que pensaba, ahora que sabia que lo vería y mas pronto de lo que pensaba

-amor….?

-No es nada ma- había recuperado su tono de piel y compostura y podía sostenerse por si sola- " tierra hagamos un trato, tu te abres yo me dejo tragar y todos felices si?"

Por las grandes escaleras de la mansión malfoy, bajaba un apuesto joven que esa noche estaba mucho mas que apuesto, lucia una camisa de algodón de color blanco, la llevaba con los dos botones de arriba abiertos, una chaqueta formal negra pantalón y zapatos del mismo color, sencillo pero elegante, muy elegante, su mano izquierda estaba dentro de su bolsillo y con la otra sujetaba un vaso de cognac...

-mi vida ahí estas!!!!! Baja rápido…- dijo muy entusiasmada cissy

Al tiempo que Narcisa hablo todos voltearon, todos menos hermione quien prefirió bajar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos, suspiro profundo y levanto despacio la cabeza al tiempo que poco a poco abría los ojos….

-"dios mió es el"- la copa de hermione fue a darse contra el piso hasta quebrarse en pedacitos, había quedado congelada- lo siento…- se apresuro a recoger los pedazos del suelo pero lucius la detuvo

- no te preocupes, la servidumbre lo hará- le susurro al oído

- pero es que…

- nada querida, déjalo- dijo Narcisa

- hermione….

- no es nada papi…. Recuerda que… no almorcé por eso me he mareado…

- estas bien?

- si pa no te preocupes

No estaba bien, no estaba nada bien, no podía creer que ese " pesado e insolente" era el amor de su vida, no entendía como él se había convertido en un ser tan " frío, enervante , estupido y egoísta " , el , por su lado había quedado petrificado un paso antes de bajar por completo la escalera, aunque para su fortuna había heredado la serenidad de su padre, bebió un poco del vaso y siguió su camino

-draco! Amor ven!- fue hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su hijo , lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta el lugar donde estaban los demás

-pero que dama más bella- tomo el vaso con su mano izquierda y la otra la extendió hacia una de las presentes…- como esta Sra. granger?

-Muy bien gracias!- la mujer se apresuro a estrechar la mano del joven- has formado a un excelente caballero lucius!

-" caballero ja! Uy si como no!" - pensó la castaña

-Sr. granger.. un gusto verlo- ahora ofrecía su mano al Sr. de lentes que también la estrecho

-el gusto es mío también draco…

-hermione jane granger…- dijo dirigiéndose a la castaña- no le vas a dar un beso a tu amigo?- al ver que no le contesto prosiguió- no importa linda, yo te lo daré- se acerco ala joven y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, luego la susurro al oído- esta tarde no te veías tannn bella….- una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en su rostro

-"bien. Quieres jugar, pues juguemos!!" como estas draquito querido?- el odio y la falsedad en su palabras eran casi imperceptibles, para todos menos para el joven…

-Créeme que muuuuuyyy bien

-Bueno ya podemos pasar al comedor- dijo alegremente cissy

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, cissy divertía a todos con sus relatos de su vida en Alemania, Hasta hermione se había desestrezado un poco a pesar de que su mirada chocaba a veces con los ojos del chico rubio…

-todo estuvo delicioso, cissy, lucius, muchas gracias- observo el Sr. granger

-de nada albert!, por que no pasamos al salón de te y seguimos la conversación? Nos acompañas hermione?

-Bueno…. Mi madre me ha comentado hoy que usted tiene una gran colección de pinturas, y me preguntaba si yo….

-Quieres verlas? Claro que puedes!!

-Dime cissy, cuales adquiriste antes de venir- pregunto la Sra. granger

-Bueno ...3 de picasso

-Eso si seria bueno de ver- dijo el Sr. albert

-Entonces pasemos todos al salón azul….- termino el Sr. malfoy

-Draco tesoro, a donde vas- pregunto la cissy al ver que su hijo se retiraba

-Voy a realizar una llamada, los alcanzo en el salón

-Bueno……. Entonces vamos!!!!- concluyo cissy

Todos se dirigieron al salón azul, se llamaba así por que este era el color favorito de cissy, hermione estaba embelezada con tanta belleza, el salón azul era inmenso, habían mas de 200 obras entre pinturas y esculturas, parecía un museo, todos observaban las pinturas de picasso, hermione, distanciada del grupo, veía uno de Goya….

-sígueme….

Draco se había acercado a ella por la espalda y ahora le hablaba al oído…ella sintió como se le erizo el cuerpo al sentir la presencia y el aliento del joven tan cerca…

-no quiero!!!!- contesto sin siquiera voltear

-quieres… así que hazlo… sígueme!!

Lo obedeció….

-a donde vamos?- pregunto mientras caminaba tras el

-aquí!- se dispuso a abrir una puerta y quedo al descubierto un hermoso jardín en donde solo habían flores blancas…- el jardín blanco, es perfecto sigue- cuando hubieron entrado cerro la puerta

-perfecto para que? Que quieres malfoy?

-Hablar…..

_Queda, que poco queda, de nuestro amor apenas queda nada, apenas mil palabras… quedan_

-hablar? Jajaja! No tenemos pero nada de que hablar!

_Queda, solo el silencio, que hace estallar la noche fría y larga, queda….._

-eso crees?- dijo acercándose muy rápidamente a la joven….

_Solo quedan las ganas de llorar al ver que nuestro amor se aleja…._

-que haces?- pregunto ella fríamente al tiempo que se corría hacia atrás

-quiero observarte… fueron diez años no? Quiero estar frente a ti…. Junto a ti…

_Frente a frente bajamos la mirada, pues ya no queda nada de que hablar… nada_

Sonaba demasiado tentador, aparte a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto que se acercara a ella," es tan sexy!!" " no!!!! Hermione no!!!!" " pero se ve buenísimo!!" " que no!!! No! No! Y no! Caray!"

-me das asco malfoy!!... te volviste tan frío, tan repugnante, tan pesado!!! No veo en ti nada de mi antiguo draco… nada!!!!!!

-Repugnante?- eso le había dolido y no iba a permitir que lo tratara asi…..

La rodeo con su brazo izquierdo y la llevo hacia el, quedando cuerpo a cuerpo y sus rostros a escasos centímetros…

con que repugnante y asqueroso no? A ver si esto te parece repugnante!- bebió el ultimo trago de su vaso de cognac, tiro el vaso al suelo, al punto de romperlo, y luego con la mano libre, sujeto el rostro de la joven para darle un gran beso…al principio ambos forcejeaban, pero la fuerza del rubio era mayor y logro sujetarla

_Queda poca ternura, y alguna vez haciendo una locura, un beso y a la fuerza, Queda…_

Tomo los brazos de ella y los puso alrededor de su cuello mientras colocaba sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la chica, sujetándola mas fuerte y atrayéndola mas hacia si. La joven estaba totalmente sumergida en ese beso… comenzaba a juguetear con el cabello del rubio y una de sus manos busco refugio en bajo la camisa del chico, mientras que una de las manos de el apretó con firmeza su trasero y la otra subía por su torso acariciando cada lugar sobre su traje, una caricia la hizo estremecer….

-muy asqueroso granger?- se separo bruscamente de la joven, mientras limpiaba sus labios con la yema de sus dedeos

ella no entendía nada, por que? si todo iba tan bien!!!

-que?- dijo ella con total confusión marcada en el rostro

- ya tuviste el placer de besarme… puedes morir feliz… - sin mas desapareció tras la puerta, dejando a la castaña mas sola y confundida que nunca

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** holassssssss, como están? Yo espero que muy bien… saben? Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capitulo, definitivamente es mi favorito. Muchas pero muchas gracias a las personas que me escribieron…

Darla Asakura ( mami ): creo que tu harryxluna esta comenzando, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Vero: gracias por ayudarme a revisar el fic, Muchas gracias de verdad, además te reíste montones cuando viste el cap

A los demás les respondí por mail pero muchas gracias, es bueno sentirse apoyada.

Como les dije al principio las palabras que están en cursiva son partes de una canción de Juan Fernando Velasco que se llama "frente a frente" me encanta y se las recomiendo mucho. Bueno hasta el próximo cap bye!


	4. no te preocupes querido sobrevivire!

**Acoustic and classic**

**Cap. IV: No te preocupes querido… sobreviviré**

**By: G K Evans**

**Qué buena velada no**?- pregunto el Sr. granger a su esposa e hija

**Oh si!!!... her que tienes?-** advirtió que su hija no había prestado atención a la pregunta que le formulaba su padre

**Nada**- fue la seca respuesta de ella- **hasta mañana**.

Rápidamente subió las escaleras y se adentro en su cuarto, solo quería dormir, despertar y creer que todo había sido una mala pesadilla, que draco malfoy en verdad aun estaba en Alemania o en donde fuese que estuviera, y que no había vuelto a revolverle el alma… pero una horrible vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le gritaba que no era así. Entro a su habitación, pero para cuando lo hizo sus ojos estaban ya inundados en lagrimas, aquellas que se había hecho contener delante de la presencia de sus padres y que ahora corrían con libertad por las mejillas de la chica, sentía grandes deseos de llorar, como si en ello fuese a ahogar la rabia que sentía por dentro, sentía que si no lo hacia esa opresión en su pecho jamás se iría, quería llorar, armar un mar y desaparecer en el, inconscientemente rozo ligeramente sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, aun podía sentir los rojos y fríos labios de él sobre los suyos, aun podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto a ella, su aliento y su perfume se habían impregnado en ella, sus caricias se estaban tatuadas en su piel…. Al igual que sus palabras…

**Eres un maldito infeliz!!!!****- **grito. Se paro frente a su gran espejo y admiro su reflejo, de repente la figura de draco invadió su mente y creyó verle frente a ella en el lugar que segundos atrás ocupase se espejo, furiosa se quito uno de sus tacones y arremetió contra la falsa figura, haciendo que el vidrio estalla en miles de partículas.

Abajo, sus padres escucharon el estruendo armado los pedazos de espejo sobre el suelo y de inmediato subieron hacia donde se encontraba la habitación de su hija

**Hermione? Hermione abre hija!! Que pasa her abre**- era el desesperado grito de jane forcejeando con la atrancada puerta.

**No pasa nada caray!!! Déjenme en paz!!!**- Estrelló contra la puerta el frasco de perfume más cercano a sus manos- **largo!!!!**

**Albert rápido busca la llave de repuesto que está en los cajones de la cocina… muévete!!!!**

Hermione estaba totalmente fuera de si, arrasaba con todo a su camino, arrastro con furia todo lo había encima de su tocador, provocándose una honda herida algo más abajo del torso de su mano izquierda.

**Aquí esta jane, querida, toma abre la puerta- **la madre de hermione estaba tan asustada y nerviosa que era incapaz de abrir la puerta

**Ven dámela yo lo hare****- **el padre de la castaña opto por arrebatar el juego de llaves de las manos de su angustiada esposa y abrió el mismo la puerta.

**Albert….**

**Umm….**

**Ya ****no****…****se oye nada… her? Her hija… oh por dios Albert encuentra la puerca llave y abre!!!! Her????**

El señor se apresuro lo que pudo para abrir… lo que vieron tras atravesar la puerta los llenó de horror…

La castaña se hallaba en el suelo sentada sobre sus talones, con un montón de vidrios esparcidos a su alrededor y con su lindo vestido de satén gris manchado en algunas partes de sangre, en sus manos empuñaba un papel azul y las lagrimas negras aun brotaban de sus ojos…

**Hermione!!!!!!!-** su padre se apresuro a levantarla y llevarla hasta su cama – **preciosa pero…**** pero… que te**** has hecho**- fue la pregunta del hombre al ver la sangrante herida en el brazo de su hija.

**Hija que paso?-** pregunto su madre al tiempo en que se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, al tiempo que su padre limpiaba con su blanco pañuelo la herida de la joven. Al ver el insistente silencio de la joven dijo:-**no importa amor, si no quieres hablar entonces no lo hagas, Albert?- **pregunto en dirección a su marido- **podrías ir por Odessa y por Sussie? Pídeles que vengan a limpiar el cuarto****, yo me encargo de her… si?**

**Claro linda, como quieras-** se despidió de su hija dándole un cálido beso en la frente y luego desapareció tras la puerta en busca de las empleadas.

* * *

El hermoso rubio se encontraba frente a su majestuosa chimenea, caminaba de un lado a otro mirando hacia la nada… absorto en sus pensamientos… **"eres un idiota**" se dijo mentalmente 

**Y vaya que lo eres… jejeje****- **el padre del chico avanzaba hacia el por las escaleras, lo que sorprendió un poco al chico.

**Soy…que?**

**Bueno…eso depende de cómo lo llamen los chicos de esta época**- tomo asiento frente al calor de la chimenea e invito a su hijo a que lo imitara- **podrías decirle idiota o… estúpido o imbécil… etc.!!**

**Eres brujo o qué****-** contesto algo divertido el chico mientras se dirigió a servir dos copas de cognac, le acerco una a su padre y luego el ocupo el amplio sillón frente a su padre.

**No lo creo!!!!-** tomo un sorbo de su vaso

**Ah no? Entonces?-** imito a su padre y también bebió.

**Es solo que… alguna vez me sentí ****así****, tal cual como tú te sientes ahora**

**No me digas? **(Nótese el sarcasmo)

**Soy humano, sabias?!!!!!!-** replico jocoso

**Uno muy extraño….-** volvió a beber

**Extraño? En ****qué**

**Te parece poco?**

**Ah****…**** eso**** Debes sab****er draco que aunque bienaventuradamente para ti**** nos parecemos en extremo, yo he aprendido a cosechar "dones", por así llamarlos, y hay uno en particular que tu aun no posees- **se acomodo en el sillón y comenzó a mover circularmente su vaso

**Ah****…****sí****?-** pregunto interesado**- a**** ver… dime cual papito querido!!**

Una sonrisa decoro aun más el apuesto rostro del rubio de cabellos largos

**Yo**** draco… se observar…****- **bebió de su vaso**-**** que me dices ahora?**

**Excelente don- **termino de beber el contenido de su vaso.

* * *

La mañana era atractivamente fresca, el sol alumbraba en todo su esplendor el bello jardín de la H.U., y dos chicas muy lindas, vestidas del mismo atuendo color blanco conversaban animadamente por los pasillos mientras se dirigían a su salón de clases. 

**Que carajos le pasa a flitwich!!!-** replicaba una enojada pelirroja - **quitarme un 0.5**** por una mugrosa integral indefinida**** que entre otras está bien**** Se la fumo verde o qué**

**Ginny cálmate****-** respondió muy divertida la rubia**- el mundo no se va aca****bar por sacar 4.5**** en un taller de cálculo!!!**

**Oye!!!-** se detuvo en seco para volver a replicar- **her saco 5!!! 5!! 5!!! 5!!-** recalco la joven algo histérica

**Y??**

**Ella me paso la pregunta!!!!**

**Y?**

**Ella la saco buena!!!!**

**Srta. Weasley alguien, alguna vez le dijo que hacer copia está mal?-** el profesor flitwich se había acercado por la espalda a las dos jóvenes- **de gracias que no le quite más!!!!!!****- **se fue en dirección contraria dejando a una Ginny mas furiosa y a una luna a punto de orinarse de la risa.

**Enano de circo!!!!****- **grito la joven cuando el profesor no pudo escucharla- **como se habrá dado cuenta de que copie****-**pregunto rascando su cabeza

**Oye y hablando de her… ayer llame a su casa, ya sabes por eso de que no vino el sábado y ayer en la mañana no fue a trotar…**

**Y? que te dijeron?**

**Que estaba "enferma"**

**Por qué dices "enferma"? acaso her es inmune a los virus o qué? **

**No… pero es raro- **contesto la rubia pensativa

**Raro? Que tiene de raro que le de gripe?**

**Tú no entiendes Ginny!!!**

**Pos si! No te entiendo! Yo solo espero que pueda venir hoy, para que vea a la cosota nueva del salón!! Ji ****ji**

**Qué? Te refieres a "draco-soy un pesado, arrogante, creído y egoísta-malfoy"?**

**Pues si… pesado y todo lo que quieras pero divino!!!! Y eso no me lo vas a negar!!!**

**Mira, no nos vamos a poner a discutir ahora acerca de los fabulosos atributos del chico nuevo, mejor entremos no**

**Ok!!**

**Wow 5****!-** decía maravillado, un joven de tez morena, que observaba la calificación de su acompañante- **yo a duras penas llego a 3!!!**

**Será porque no estudias?- **(vuelva a notarse el sarcasmo)- **por qué no lo intentas… algún día… cuando tengas tiempo… quizá tu promedio pueda pasar de 2.7 blaisse**

**Oye****, oye****, que te hace pensar que no lo intento?**

**Déjame adivino… no sé, tus notas? Además no se nota tu esfuerzo.**

**Pero es que hay cosas, como por ejemplo- **señalo a una guapa joven que pasaba justo por su lado y que miraba extasiada a draco- **en las que ocupar la cabeza**

**Pues por tu bien procura ocuparla en química, es lo que tenemos ahora no?**

**Para ti es fácil decirlo, tienes dos miserables días en el campus y tienes a toda la población femenina babeando por ti, en cambio a mí me gusta una, una!**** Y no me da ni la hora!!!**

**Quien es la inteligente?-** pregunto mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta.

**Ella…- **señalo a una hermosa rubia a la cual se acercaba, se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo su mano entre las de el- **tu! Mi amada luna, la dueña de mi corazón, eres sinónimo de belleza- **beso su mano y luego la coloco firmemente en su pecho.

**Y tú de patético!! Qué asco suéltame!! - **Logro zafar su mano de las garras de el

**También de payaso eh!!!**

**Totalmente de acuerdo con usted weasley-** la congelante voz de snape retumbo en todo el salón- **por qué no toma su lugar Sr. Zabbinni? No sabe lo ridículo que se ve!**

**Vamos romeo…- **elrubio levanto por el cuello de la camisa al moreno, arrastrándolo hacia su lugar

**Alguien más desea mostrarnos sus dotes como actor?...no? qué bien! Porque la clase de hoy es de una hora y quiero empezar ya!**

**Y ahí ****está**** tu fabuloso snape- **comento la rubia a la pelirroja**- encantador como siempre!**

**Quiero la solución del taller que envié a sus mails… lo quiero impreso sobre mi escritorio, pueden hacerlo en parejas. A trabajar!!**

Ambas amigas pusieron manos a la obra.

**Como carajos puede sacar 60 preguntas de un solo elemento****-**pregunto horrorizada la pecosa

**Te asombra**** Es snape no****- **contesto la rubia

Las chicas se pusieron a trabajar al igual que el resto de la clase, mientras que el profesor se dedicaba a caminar por en medio de las sillas para asesorar a uno que otro grupo de alumnos que solicitaban su ayuda, Ginny por su lado no podía dejar de observarlo, una que otra vez sus ojos se encontraban con los negros del profesor, lo que la obligaba a bajar el rostro rápidamente.

**Por Dios gin**** tanto te gusta?****- **pregunto la rubia al ver como se le iban los ojos a Ginny cuando miraba a su profesor

**Hey!!! Yo….**

**Ni te molestes en volver a negarme nada, soy despistada no idiota, ****además ****siento como si estuvieras insultando mi inte****l****igencia**

**Me encanta- **dijo resignada**- es mas… siento que lo quiero.**

**Eso es grave.**

**No me digas?? Créeme que ya lo ****sabía**

**Que piensas hacer?**

**No sé y tampoco quiero pensar en ello!**

**Pues yo te aconsejaría que por ahora dejaras de mirarlo así, se podría dar cuenta y eso no sería bueno…**

**Lo intento luna de verdad, pero es un poco imposible… a veces pienso que lo hace por purita maldad, es que míralo!!!**

La pecosa se refería al atuendo de su profesor, el , se había despojado de su chaqueta de jean oscura, para quedar solo con una muuuyyy ajustada camiseta negra, que demarcada todos y cada uno de sus músculos , producto de sus horas en el gimnasio, unos jeans color turquí un poco mas abajo de la cintura, que marcaban ese esplendido trasero, ambición de muchas manos en la universidad y… en fin!!

**Bueno!!- **admitió la rubia**- viéndolo desde ese punto…- **soltó la joven bajando un poco la voz para que el profesor, que en ese momento pasaba justo detrás de ellas no las escuchara

**Desde ese y de****sde todos los puntos luna!! Es**** súper sexy!!!!**

**No creo que mi tarea le resulte de tanto agrado, así que me pregunto que será eso tan… como fue que dijo? Sexy?- **snape, se había quedado justo tras las chicas y había escuchado la ultima parte de su conversación y ahora se inclinaba para hablar al oído de la pelirroja.

Luna había quedado en blanco, y a Ginny se le erizaba la piel cada vez que sentía el aliento de snape cerca de su oreja…

**Yo… este….-****"**por qué a mí?" se decía la pelirroja para sus adentros.

Mientras, volteaba su rostro para encarar al profesor, claro que esta no contaba con que al hacerlo este quedaría a escasos centímetros del de snape, provocando el enrojecimiento de parte de Ginny y un leve pero raro impulso por lado de snape, el cual recupero de inmediato su posición seria y fría.

**No me responda, creo saber lo que piensa. Que alguien recoja los trabajos, los quiero ya! En mi escritorio.**

**Gin te….- **empezó a decir la rubia

**Ni se te ocurra decirme te lo dije luna, porque te ahorco!!!**

**Uy! Que genio****Paz,**** paz**

**Antes de irme****- **volvió a hablar el profesor**-…**** quisiera comunicarles algo, como**** saben s hora de escoger un monitor para la clase, he mirado sus notas y ya escogí uno. Debo recordarles, que además de con****tar con varios**** privilegios, como por ejemplo ser eximido de parciales etc.****, el monitor deberá trabajar hombro a hombro conmigo por el bien de la clase, cabe resaltar también que no es obligación del que yo escoja que ****acepte, también nombrare**** un ayudante de monitoria.****Los**** elegidos son: para ayudante esta el Sr. Theodore nott, que me dice**** Acepta el cargo?**

**S…si señor!, seré el ayudante.**

**Bien por ti nott!!!- **grito la pelirroja y el salón irrumpió en aplausos

**Bueno,****bueno tendrán tiempo para**** celebrara después… mi escogido para monitor es…****- **hizouna pausa mientras buscaba en un montón de papeles sobre su escritorio-** la Srta. Ginebra weasley…****- **el salón volvió a estallar en aplausos

**Ah???- **los libros de Ginny cayeron al suelo, era verdad que tenia buceas notas pero… da ahí a ser monitora…

**Necesito su respuesta weasley, acepta o no??**

**Este…- **inconscientemente la chica se había puesto en pie-**si… acepto profesor!!!**

**Perfecto… ya pueden marcharse…**

Ginny aun no se la creía, por dios santo!!! Iba a tener un montón de tiempo más para estar con su amor aparte de las clases!!!

**Ginebra!!!!!****-**grito la rubia

**Espera luna… espera mientras mi cerebro procesa…**

**Ahhh!!! Ok, pero tu cerebro puede ir procesando mientras salimos****, vamos**

**Weasley… necesito hablar con usted- **dijo snape

**Te espero fuera- **susurro la rubia al oído de su amiga**- suerte, la vas a necesitar**

**Si… dígame- **en la voz de Ginny se escuchaba un dejo de nervios

**Acérquese…- **le dijo aun sin mirarla

**Ehh…si?- **la joven comenzaba a ponerse mas y mas roja

Snape al fin levanto su rostro, clavó sus negros y profundos ojos en la mirada de la chica, lo que hizo que por la espalda de esta pasara un corrientazo eléctrico, parecía como si buscara algo en los ojos de ella, como si esperara encontrar algo en ellos, la quemaba con la mirada y él lo sabía, si!, lo sabía, aunque luchara internamente por decirse lo contrario.

**Solo…quería entregarle esto- **término, después de volver en sí.

**Qué es?- **pregunto la joven después de coger el folder que snape le extendía

**Su primera tarea como monitora- **respondió**- necesito que los revise y califique, encontrara una hoja verde con las respuestas correctas, espero que haga un buen trabajo, estoy confiando ciegamente en usted, no me decepcione…- **lo último fue más como un susurro que solo él quería escuchar, lastima, Ginny ya lo había escuchado también.

Decepcionarlo? Ja! Pero en que pensaba este hombre!! Como se le ocurre pensar que eso pasaría, ella lo amaba y jamás hubiese hecho algo para que el se sintiera mal por su culpa.

**P…para cuando lo necesita?**

**Jueves a las nueve en mi oficina**

**Jueves a las nueve - **repitió –** ahí estaré – **se dispuso a abandonar el lugar cuando…

**Otra cosa….**

**Si?**

**Puedo saber a qué se refería cuando decía "súper sexy"- **" todavía te quedan ganas de preguntar?!!!!!!! " se dijo internamente.- **digo… si no le molesta, es solo… curiosidad…- **"y de cuando acá tu tan curioso eh?" volvió a decirse.

**Parece frente a un espejo… en el reflejo que vea encontrara la respuesta…- **" Que??". La pelirroja salió casi que corriendo del salón, dejando atrás a un snape con una ligera sonrisita de satisfacción en su rostro, sonrisita que ella no alcanzo a ver.

* * *

**Que le dijiste que???????!!!!!!!!****- **fue el grito de la rubia 

**Lo siento- **contesto cabizbaja la pecosa- **no me pude contener****…**

**Ay gin - **abrazo a su amiga**- esto se te está yendo hondo**

**Ya lo sé……..**

**Y el que te dijo?**

**Nada, Salí corriendo del salón y no le deje ni hablar!!!**

**Cuando lo ves otra vez?**

**El jueves**** tengo que llevarle los trabajos a su despacho…**

**Bueno... toco esperar al jueves a ver ****que te dice! **

**Luna! Ginny!!!- **dos jóvenes, uno moreno y el otro pelirrojo se habían acercado al dúo.

**Hola chicos- **contestaron al unísono

**Que tal lunita, bella como siempre!!**

**Hola ron- **contesto la rubia**- que tal Harry**

**Este… Ho...hola luna, hola gin!!! Oigan veníamos a ver si querían ir con nosotros a casa de her, por eso de que está enferma? – **decía el moreno de ojos verdes.

**Nosotras también íbamos****- **soltó luna

**Entonces… podemos ir todos juntos****- **pregunto el pelirrojo

**Si claro****- **exclamo la rubia bastante emocionada

**No, no podemos!!!!!!!**

**Por qué gin?- **pregunto la rubia decepcionada

**Luna**** recuerdas que iríamos a tu casa para arreglar los trabajos que tiene que hacer her para que no se atrase**** No****, no lo recuerdas!**

**Oops!! Lo había olvidado, lo siento...****Harry,**** podemos vernos allá, ****no se tal vez puedas llevarme de regreso a casa**

**Bueno yo… no se… ron**

**Por favor…- **la rubia saco su mejor tono de niña buena

**Si**** Claro, porque no**** Nos vemos allá**** Hasta**** entonces**

**Bye ****Niños****- **contestola pecosa**- oye luna…- **pregunto, volviéndose al camino con su amiga**- tú y Harry…. Qué?**

La rubia arqueo una ceja para luego responder

**Es lindo…. Me gusta!!- **dijo con tono pícaro

**Y tú a él!!!**

**Eso ya lo sé!!!!**

**Entonces?...**

**Oye!!! Si me quiere que me conquiste!! Por que salirse del curso normal en que suelen suceder las cosas?**

**Es que el tiembla con solo verte, creo que tienes que darle… no se… un empujoncito**

**A su debido tiempo gin, el que sea tímido aumenta su sex appeal hacia mí, ****jeje, ****además yo……**

**Luna?**

La rubia se había quedado callada de un momento a otro, su amiga entonces se dio cuenta del porque de su silencio

**Vamos!!!- **tiro del brazo de la chica pero esta se zafo

**No tiene nada de malo! Son novios no? Tiene****n**** derecho**

La rubia se refería al espectáculo que daban pansy y Fred en las afueras de uno de los salones de profesores, Fred tenía a pansy aprisionada en la pared, con una de sus manos bajo la falda de pliegues de ella, pansy por su lado tenía su mano un poco más abajo de la cintura del apuesto pelirrojo.

**Que asco!!! Mira que meterse con esa zorrona!!!**

**Cada cual con los de su espacie no? Mira sé que es tu hermano, pero no merece un mejor comentario de ****mí**

Las dos jóvenes sintieron el rechinar de la puerta que estaba justo al lado de Fred y pansy, vieron salir a un alto hombre, que llevaba un casco negro de motociclista en la mano, y vieron también como este se observaba la escena con los brazos cruzados.

**Les traigo la camita?... digo… el suelo suele ser algo incomodo y la pared ni se diga!!**

La voz de snape los dejo petrificados, lo que los obligo a separarse rápidamente, un poco apenados.

**Esta- **siguió el profesor**- ****por si no lo sabían es una universidad de prestigio y renombre… demuestren que merecen estar en ella.**

**Lo sentimos profesor- **contestó muy colorado el chico

**Créanme que lo sentirán mas si los vuelvo a ver en esta situación, no es muy agradable tener que limpiar un baño en el que antes haya estado el profesor hagrid…- **los miro atentamente**- que hacen que no se han ido!!!!!**

Ambos chicos salieron despedidos. Las miradas de snape y Ginny volvieron a cruzarse intensamente, por segunda vez en el día, el, sintió de nuevo ese repentino impulso hacia ella, sentimientos encontrados nadaban en las cabezas de ambos, sentimientos fuertes que estaban empezando a nacer…luna observaba con suma atención.

**Lunis.**.- dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de mirara al profesor que ya había renovado su camino- **vamos por una soda?**

**Como quieras**** Aunque sabes…**

**Si**

**Creo saber por qué te gusta tanto**

El se detuvo en mitad del jardín delantero para verla marcharse…** "****que te pasa****", **no entendía, como ella, precisamente ella , había logrado colarse así en su mente,** " no va a volver a pasar…", **se había sentido igual antes… mucho antes, y no quería volver a revivir la misma triste historia de nuevo**…****"Otra vez no!"** se dijo firmemente y siguió.

* * *

**Srta. Granger abajo la buscan el joven Potter y el joven weasley… los hago pasar?**

**Claro Sussie!!! Gracias.**

El ánimo de la castaña había vuelto a su estado normal, ahora recuperada, sentía que nada, ni siquiera draco volvería a irrumpir en su vida otra vez, había resuelto dejar a malfoy a un lado, como parte de su pasado, y si no se podía… entonces al menos seguiría viviendo

**Toc Toc.. .se puede?- **agrego sonriente el pelirrojo

**Claro!!! Sigan!!- **dijomuy alegre hermione, aunque todavía se encontraba en cama.

**Hola her- **Harry planto un efusivo beso en la mejilla de la castaña

**A un Lado por favor- **dijo ron apartando a Harry de su camino**- te extrañe muñeca- **tomo el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y le dio un cálido beso en la comisura de sus labios.los colores se hicieron en el rostro de la joven.

**Ron!! Y las niñas?**

**Viene más tarde…**** están haciendo una carpeta con****l****os trabajos que tienes que llevar- **contesto el moreno

**Tan lindas!!!**

**Mejor… así nos podrás contar tú misma como te hiciste lo del brazo- **señalo el vendaje del brazo de la joven

**Eso… no es nada!!!- **agrego tapando el brazo con la manga de su pijama

**Ah no****- **dijo el pelirrojo, algo incomodo **- entonces draco malfoy también es nada no?**

**Como lo…quien les….**

**Lo sabemos todo- **termino el moreno**- ****Sabemos que malfoy volvió, que estudia en la H.U, que fueron a cenar ayer a su casa… y sacando conjeturas, resolvimos que te pusiste histérica y que**** te hiciste la herida del brazo…**** tal cual como la ****última**** vez…**** o nos equivocamos**

**No-**hermione suspiro hondo**-no se equivocan, aunque… la vez pasada no hubo heridas…****- **susurro**-**** quien les conto**

**Tu mama- **dijo el pelirrojo que ahora se encontraba sentado al lado de la castaña con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros- **pensó que te podíamos subir el ánimo****, pero veo que ya no es necesario**

**Le contaron a las chicas…digo… lo de malfoy…**

**No- **dijo Harry**- eso es algo que debes hacer tu misma!**

**Gracias**** oye Harry y cómo vas con luna eh?****- **dijo, intentando cambiar de tema.

**Pues…jeje- **el chico comenzó a pasar su mano por el cabello como era su costumbre cuando se sentía nervioso-** bueno…bien**

**Excelente diría yo!!! Quedaron de verse aquí porque Harry va a llevar a luna a su casa, que tal eh?- **comento el pelirrojo

**Eso es bueno!!!! Muy bueno Harry!!!!****- **grito entusiasta la castaña

**Hola!!!!- **gritaron al unísono la rubia y la pecosa

**Chicas!!!!!**

Ambas jóvenes se lazaron hacia la cama de la castaña para saludarla y abrazarla, tanto alboroto hizo que ron y Harry se levantaran de la cama.

**Uyyy!!!!!! Que efusividad****!! Harry por qué no vamos y trae****mos algo para beber mientras las niñas desatrazan cuaderno**

**Ok- **asintió el moreno

**Buena idea hermanito! Al fin utilizas la cabeza para algo diferente a llevar cabello!!! Jejeje**

Los jóvenes salieron y dejaron solas al trío de chicas

**Mira her sacaste 5 en calculo...- **mostro el taller a su amiga**- yo solo saque 4.5!!!!**

**No le prestes atención her! Se la ha pasado así todo el día! Porque mejor no le cuentas que snape te eligió monitora de su clase!!!**

**Qué?????? Wow!!! Eso sí que es una buena noticia!!! Tendrás más t****iempo para estar con tu profe**

**No me hables de eso quieres!!!!**

**Por qué****- **comento extrañada**- acaso no te da gusto? ****Que paso gin?**

**Cuéntale luna por fis!**

Luna empezó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado en el día, principalmente el incidente de Ginny y severus

**Que le dijiste que?????????- **pregunto la castaña más que asombrada

**No me regañes tu también- **dijo, haciendo pucheros

**Pero…es que… gin!!! Prácticamente le dijiste que te gustaba!!!**

**Ya lo sé!!**

**Bueno aquí están las bebidas****- **Harry se acercaba con una bandeja repleta de sodas

**Toma muñeca, de naranja como te gusta**

**Gracias ron- **contesto la castaña

**Para gin de uva y para luna de limón- **continuo el moreno

**Gracias Harry… como supiste que me gustaba la de limón?**

**Se lo dijo Odessa!!**

**No me ayudes ron!!! Cállate mejor! Así te ves más bonito eh!!**

Todos compartieron un rato agradable en casa de hermione, rieron y hablaron como hace rato no lo hacían, los primeros en marcharse fueron ron y Ginny seguidos por luna y Harry que la acompañaría.

**Gracias por venir chicos…**

**De nada amiga para eso estamos todos o no?, Harry voy a despedirme de la señora jane te espero abajo!**

**Bien….**

**Harry…- **le decía hermione**- tu le gustas a luna por favor aprovecha la oportunidad si?**

**Tú… tú crees?**

**Qué? Si debes aprovechar la oportunidad?**

**No… crees que yo… bueno.. Que yo le guste?**

**Harry****t****u de idiota no tienes un pelo así que no te hagas!!!!**** Mejor ve antes de que venga a buscarte! Buena suerte- **se despidió con un beso en la mejilla

**Gracias , bye!!!**

* * *

Dos jóvenes caminaban por las semi oscuras calles de la ciudad, ya era algo tarde puesto que el sol había desaparecido totalmente, dejando paso abierto a un sinfín de estrellas y luceros brillantes en el negro cielo, la noche era calurosa, era lo menos, estaban en pleno verano. En esos momentos pasaban por un parque solitario y a luna se le ocurrió la idea de sentarse un rato ahí.

**Segura que tu papa no te regaña si llegas más tarde aun? Mira que ya son las 9 40****- **agrego mirando su reloj

**Harry hace mucho que me cuido solita… además tú estás conmigo… que puede pasarme? Y para remate estoy cansadísima…****- **ocupo un lugar en la banca que estaba tras ella-** quiero sentarme un ratito, pero si tú no quieres entonces vamos- **se puso de pie con cara de niña regañada.

Como resistirse ? Como decirle que no a ella? Vaya que nos volvemos tontos cuando nos enamoramos…y ahí estaban, ella con su cara de niña buena pidiéndole un rato a solas… los dos solos…. Y el sintiéndose el ser mas bobo y más afortunado del mundo…**"por favor aprovecha la oportunidad si?", **y por qué no?, él la quería, y ella… bueno, al menos tenia certeza de que estaba interesada en él, no podía pedir más, no por ahora, ella había salido de un relación larga y tormentosa, y el… el solo quería protegerla.

**Harry?**

**Umm?- **ella esbozo una gran sonrisa y el sintió derretirse por dentro

**Nos quedamos o nos vamos?**

**Yo hago****…**** lo qu****e**** tú quieras- **dijo algo tímido y bajando un poco su cabeza.

**Pues entonces nos quedamos****- **dijo triunfante la rubia, que inmediatamente volvió asentarse**- por qué no te sientas junto a mi****- **señalo un lugar a su lado en la banca**-**** Digo**** no te querrás ir y dejarme o sí?**

**No…..-**ocupo un lado bastante alejado de la rubia "en este mundo hay seres tontos y tu Harry" pensó.

**Harry si no te gusta mi compañía me dices y me voy eh?**

**Porque lo dices?**

**Te parece? Primero tengo que rogarte para que me traigas, segundo te pido que te sientes junto a ****mí**** y****…**** si! Lo haces pero a un millón de años luz!!! Puedo saber ****qué**** rayos te pasa conmigo? Hace varios días estabas de lo mas de lindo y ahora ****mírate**** me tratas como a una extraña , como si tuviera viruela o una enfermedad**** extremamente contagiosa, que pasa?...Harry?**

El moreno se había quedado perplejo ante el reclamo de luna… Ay Harry que idiota eres!!!! El amor de tu vida mandándote señales de humo y tu haciéndote el ciego, será que uno de los cabezazos propinados de parte de el al balón lo habían dejado imbécil?

**Harry?..**** Harry james Potter****contéstame****- **pero antes de que siguiera con sus reclamos, el moreno se levanto rápidamente de su lugar hasta quedar junto a la rubia, y los reclamos que esta le hacía, fueron acallados con un cálido e inesperado beso.

Cuanto había esperado por eso…cuantos días imaginando ese momento, ese dulce momento y ahora al fin lo había lo había logrado. No se dio cuenta en qué momento sus piernas lo llevaron hasta donde se encontraba la rubia… solo sabía que ella correspondía, la oscuridad, el viento y la constelación entera eran testigos de ello, y eso era más que recompensa para el…

**Luna…yo…-**inesperadamente los colores se habían hecho en su rostro.

**Shhh****…- **coloco su blanco dedo sobre los labios del moreno, acariciaba el rostro del chico con sus pálidas manos, sentía que podía perderse en su mirada, en esa tierna mirada esmeralda, lo abrazó fuerte, lo reclamo suyo, lo quería con ella y eso estaba ya más que decidido, sentía el olor de su perfume impregnado en su cuello… era imposible no enamorarse de ese hombre, era imposible no sentirse ahogada de felicidad a su lado, si alguien merecía su amor, ese precisamente era él, Harry… su Harry-** tendremos bastante tiempo de hablar- **susurro contra su oído

* * *

**Her! Qué bueno que hoy si pudiste venir- **dijo una pelirroja que lucía un vestido café de tiritas al igual que la rubia que estaba a su lado

**Te ves mucho mejor – **soltó la rubia

**Si me siento mejor!!!! Entremos!**

**Dentro del salón****…**

**Chicos!!!!- **grito una linda joven de aspecto indio**- macgonna****gall no viene hoy!!! Está en un ****congreso**

**Bueno- **dijo la pelirroja**- al menos son dos horas menos de clase hoy!!**

**Para los interesados- **volvió a gritar la joven** – hay partido de química contra ingeniería! Comienza como en 10 minutos!!!!**

**Oye parvatti- **grito la castaña**- donde es el partido eh?**

**En la cancha que esta junto al lago!!!!**

**Gracias!! Chicas vamos?**

**Si sabes que me encanta el fut- **dijo la pelirroja

**A mí no es que me mate pero… no hay nada más que hacer… además los de quimifica están!!!!!!!!**

Las 3 jóvenes recogieron sus libros y se dirigieron a la cancha

* * *

**Draco por favor!!!!!!!!**

**No!**

**Porfa! Nos hace falta un jugador!**

**No!**

**Malfoy!**

**Blaisse hace años que no juego**

**No importa!**

**En qué posición?**

**Delantero…irías ****con Potter y ****conmigo**

**Definitivamente no!!!**

**Malfoy por favor, ****por los viejos tiempos si**

**Si hago esto dejaras de joderme el resto del mes?**

**Hecho!!**

**Perfecto!**** Entonces juego…**

* * *

**Vengan niñas busquemos lugar!!- **gritaba emocionada la castaña

**Luna!!!- **les grito un pelirrojo a unos cuatro lugares debajo de ellas

**Chicas allá está ron vamos- **la castaña encabezaba la marcha seguida de Ginny y luna.

**Hola ron**Dijo la castaña sentándose al lado del chico

**Hola!!****, que tal chicas tomen su lugar…**

**Hey- **grito la pelirroja**- Ahí están los de química miren a Fred y George!!!**

**Vamos chiqui acábalos!!!- **grito eufórica pansy

**Cállenla si?- **dijo hermione

**Oigan salen los de ingeniería****– **grito la rubia

**Si y también Harry…-** comento la pelirroja con tono pícaro hacia la rubia acentuando la última palabra

**Perdón**** Me perdí de algo**** Luna****- **comentoalegre la castaña

**Bueno… pues parece que "algo" ****pasó anoche ****entre nuestra querida luna y el guapísimo de Harry, por que llegaron muy juntitos**** y muy… como decirlo**** Raros**** esta mañana** – empezó a relatar la pecosa- **pero luna no ha querido contar!!**

**Ay que tacaña luna**** Dinos****- **exigió la castaña

**Todo a su debido tiempo****- **una sonrisa picara ilumino el rostro de la rubia

**Oh oh!!**

**Que pasa ron****- **pregunto hermione

**Mira- **señalo con su dedo algo en la grada**- malfoy….**

**Ay por dios!!- **susurro la castaña

**Si quieres nos vamos…**

**No ron!! Tranquilo. Disfrutemos del juego.**

**Como quieras**** entonces…- **abrazo fuerte a la chica

El partido transcurrió en total normalidad, el equipo de ingeniería ganaba con 5 goles, dos hechos por Harry, uno de Nott, y dos de draco quien hacía estallar de emoción al público femenino cada vez que intentaba acomodarse la pantaloneta, o cuando al secar el sudor de su frente, levantaba ligeramente su suéter, dejando al descubierto una mínima pero significante parte de su abdomen. Química solo contaba con 2 goles a favor hechos por fred y George weasley, al de George dedicado a parvatti, y el de fred disimuladamente dedicado a luna, gracias al cielo solo ella se dio cuenta de eso.

El partido había acabado, como era costumbre, los chicos del equipo ganador, quitaban sus camisetas y las ondeaban al cielo en señal de victoria, draco no se quedo atrás y también se quito la suya, dejando ver una extraña cadenita de oro blanco pendiendo de su cuello a unos cuantos cmts. Por encima de su ombligo.

**Que… que es eso****- **se pregunto la castaña en voz audible, al ver la brillante cadenita de malfoy-** no es….? no puede ser… es mi….- **se dijo sorprendida.

**Que her…- **pregunto la pelirroja al ver la expresión de la chica

**No… nada, creí ver a libbie polk del otro lado de la cancha!!!**

**Libbie? Donde?- **pregunto entonces la rubia

**No, no está solo… creí verla!! Si! Eso!**

Pero como se atrevía a tenerla aun!!! Era de ella! Era un recuerdo, algo significativo para ambos, pero… si ella ya no era nada para él, entonces no podía permitirse el lujo de dejarle algo suyo, no señor!

**Niñas… me acompañan****- pregunto a sus amigas**

**A donde her?- dijo la rubia**

**No pregunten tanto y vamos**** Adiós ron****- **y acto seguido arrastro a sus compañeras con ella, con rumbo aparentemente desconocido.

* * *

**Wow draco eres el chico 10 eh!!-** Decía Zabbinni en compañía de draco, ambos recién salían del baño, por lo que venían en toalla y sus cuerpos aun goteaban agua- **haces 2 goles, sacas ****5 en todo**** y todas las viejas babean por ti**

**Bueno… el talento es algo de lo que no puedo huir**…

* * *

**Ginebra seguro que sabes dónde quedan****- **objeto la castaña al ver que habían caminado más de diez minutos por toda la universidad 

**Como te atreves a preguntarme eso****- **dijo la pelirroja con aire de fingido asombro- **claro que se her!!**

**Ehh… alguien podría decirme a donde rayos vamos****- **pregunto la rubia

**Pues te diré…- **empezó a decir la pecosa**- vamos hacia el vestier de chicos… lo que no se es a qué****- **termino mirando a hermione

**No ****se preocupen ****- **en la cara de la castaña se veía un reflejo de enojo- **ya lo verán****…**

Después de caminar un corto rato la pecosa dijo

**Bueno pues llegamos…y ahora**

**Ahora entramos****- **dijo decidida la castaña

**Epale, epale…- **la rubia tomo a hermione por el brazo**- espérate… que vamos a qué**

**A lo que oíste****- **se zafo de la mano de su amiga y entró

**Her espéranos**

Las otras dos chicas se apresuraron tras hermione que parecía ya bastante enojada, dentro del vestier comenzó a gritar como loca**….**

**Malfoy!!! Donde rayos andas inmundo oxigenado!!! Draco!!!**

**Hermione ****cálmate**

**No le pidas eso Ginny!!!**

**Oigan… saben que están en el vestier de chicos****- **decía un joven bastante guapo que venía en toalla

**Cállate** –lo amenazo la castaña**- donde estas malfoy!!!!**

**Me buscabas? - **el joven rubio apareció delante de ellas con los brazos cruzados y aun en toalla y mojado.

**Ay dios…**

**Ginny por favor contrólate, lo menos que ellos quieren es piscina de tus babas- **le recrimino la rubia

Hermione se había acercado al joven, tanto que quedo frente a él, a escasos centímetros, acerco la mano al pecho del joven, y tomo entre ella la larga y brillante cadenita, pero antes de que pudiera arrancarla, el tomo la mano de la chica con la suya y le pregunto:

**Qué rayos crees que haces****- **pregunto fastidiado el rubio

**Como que que hago?, ya todo quedo claro no? es mejor que yo la tenga…****-** definitivamente esta niña hacia un gran esfuerzo, no pudo reprimir el deseo de recorrer con la vista, aunque fuese muy disimuladamente, el cuerpo semidesnudo del rubio, se veía tremendamente sexy así , tenía el cabello húmedo, por lo que habían gotas de agua resbalando por su pecho, la chica decidió seguir el recorrido de una de estas gotas, desde su muy formado torso, hasta que esta se perdió un poco más abajo del ombligo, introduciéndose dentro de la toalla…

**No, no hay nada claro, tú te largaste y no me dejaste hablar****- **le reprocho, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

**Hablar**** Se conocen**

**Silencio ginebra****- **dijo la rubia

**Hablar**** Me humillaste malfoy!!! Me hiciste sentir el peor ser sobre la tierra, trapeas el suelo de tu brillante mansión conmigo y pretendes que te deje hablar!!!!- **gritaba eufórica**- y en caso de que te hubiera dejado hacerlo… de que hablaríamos****- **las lagrimas amenazaban con salir**- ya lo habías hecho antes no?- **saco de su bolso un papel azul, estaba arrugado y tenía sobre él lo que parecían pequeñas gotitas de sangre, tomo el papel y lo tiro a la cara del rubio-** ten!!! Con eso para que mas hablar**

**Pero… que….- **observaba atónito el papel

**Devuélvemela malfoy!!!!**

**Perfecto!!!!- **el rubio se había salido ya de sus casillas. Arranco fieramente de su cuello la cadena y la tiro a la cara de la castaña**- es toda tuya**** Toda!!! Menos lo que hay dentro… eso se queda conmigo****, conmigo me oyes, es mío**** Me pertenece y siempre me pertenecerá****- **tomo a la castaña por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su desnudo pecho- **así te**** pases la vida haciéndome creer lo contrario****- **Susurro cerca de su boca**-**** Me entiendes****- **la miraba fijamente a los ojosse coloco el dedo índice en la sien- **me entiendes?**

**Basta****- **Grito la rubia**- ayúdame gin, quieres**

Las chicas habían jalado a hermione de los brazos del joven y la llevaban hacia la salida, dentro del vestier, el chismorreo se había activado y todos comentaban lo sucedido, fuera de él , la tensión estaba al máximo.

**Hermione…**- intento decir la rubia

**Nada… no quedo nada…**- fue la triste respuesta de ella

* * *

notas de la autora: holasss!!!! jeje bueno pues aqui esta el cuarto capitulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho y pues quiero pedirles de todo corazon mis sinceras disculpas!!!!! lo siento no pude subir antes... disfruten el cap y nos vemos en la proxima, ah!!! prometo subir el otro cap mas o menos en 15 dias. bye!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Acoustic and classic**

**Cap. 5:****Benditas confesiones**

Habían pasado un par de días desde lo sucedido con hermione y draco en el vestidor de chicos, medio hogwarts estaba enterado de lo que había pasado. Por otro lado, Ginny y luna estaban al tanto de quien era realmente draco malfoy y de su antigua relación con hermione, el mismo día de la discusión, la castaña había decidido contarles todo, no veía sentido al seguir negando las cosas o al hacer como si nada pasara, porque realmente muchas cosas pasaban en el interior de la joven, temía explotar nuevamente como en los vestidores.

El día estaba precioso, tal y como solían estar los días en verano, se acercaban los primeros exámenes del semestre y la tensión en la mayoría de los estudiantes estaba floreciendo… claro, para otras personas la tensión y el estrés ya se habían hecho presentes, aunque no fuera precisamente por cosas de estudio….

**Recuerden chicas**….- gritaba un altísimo profesor desde uno de los extremos del pasillo, agitando su enorme mano-** el examen es dentro de una semana!!!**

**Si claro profesor!!!!- **contesto una pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa en la cara-** por qué ah**?- pregunto la chica cambiando totalmente el semblante alegre de su rostro por uno de enojo**- que karma pagamos****... por qué todos los profesores nos hacen los parciales al tiempo para fregarnos?... se ponen de acuerdo o qué?**

**Cálmate si****- **respondió la rubia

**No es para tanto****- **dijo la castaña

**Que no es para tanto**** ? Que no lo es?**** Avísame cuando lo sea!!****-**Replico la pelirroja

**Es… un examen…solo un examen**** Por qué estas tan irritable hoy?****- **le reprocho la rubia

**Te comprendo… - **empezó a decir la castaña**- debe****s tener lo nervios de punta… luna****…**

**Umm?**

**Sabes qué día es hoy?**

**Es jueves no?****- **respondió la chica**- espera….- **hizo un gesto como si se hubiese acordado de algo**- jueves!!!!... Ginny es jueves****- **se dirigió hacia la nerviosa pecosa**-****hoy es tu cita con**** snape!!!**

**Ninguna cita**** Que mas diera yo por que fuera una cita****... y si ya se**** Crees que se me olvido**** No he podido dormir hace dos noches pen****s****ando en que rayos le voy a decir a snape cuando lo vea,**** pensando en cómo me voy a comportar delante de él , planeando una explicación en caso de que me la pida…- **suspiro profundo y continuo**-por dios****…**** solo quiero ir a verlo y que esto termine ya… aparte Nott nada que aparece!**

**Nott?**

**Si luna, nott, le pedí que ****arreglara los trabajos y los volviera a revisar****… es mi ayudante no?**

**Bueno… no tienes por qué esperar más… ese es theo!**

Theodore nott era un chico alto, ni muy delgado ni muy gordo, de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro, era una de esas personas que no se les veía mucho en compañía, a pesar de lo agradable que era, un chico bastante agraciado y con una cualidad bastante buena en cuanto a tratar con mujeres se refería…

**Nott!!!- **exclamo la pelirroja al ver que el joven se acercaba

**Hola…- **saludo a la pecosa con un beso en la mejilla**- que tal niñas****- **dirigió su mano hacia hermione y luego hacia luna, quienes no dudaron en estrecharla.

**Por qué has demorado tanto**** ? Hace 15 minutos que debiste haber llegado****- **soltó Ginny

**Lo siento… tuve un pequeño contratiempo, olvide la carpeta en la casa y bueno… tuve que ir a buscarla… de veras lo siento…**

**No te preocupes, pero… está bien?****, me refiero a si está todo bien calificado…**

**Esta excelente!!**** No pudiste haber hecho ****un ****mejor trabajo gin!!****- **le dijo, con una muy bonita sonrisa en su rostro

**Uff…qué bien****- **suspiro aliviada**- sabes**** Deje de comer varias veces por revisarlo todos**** una y otra vez,****J****eje**

**Pues… entonces nos vemos…-**dio media vuelta y disponía a irse cuando recordó algo**- ah!! Gin…**

**Si?**

**El profesor te ha dicho cuando son los parciales de química?**

**No, no me ha dicho, por qué?**

**Bueno, Zabbinni y malfoy anduvieron preguntándome ayer, llame al profesor pero su celular estaba apagado y no tengo el numero de su casa… podrías preguntarle ahora por favor?**

**Si claro!!!**

**Perfecto**** Gracias, ahora si hasta entonces…****- **dirigió una última y enigmática mirada hacia donde se encontraba la rubia**- lindo… vestido…****- **metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se fue

**Gracias… adiós**

**Que fue eso?****- **pregunto la castaña a la rubia con aire pícaro

**Obvio no?****- **la castaña y la pecosa volvieron sus rostros hacia donde estaba la rubia, ambas con la interrogación dibujada en sus rostros**- un hombre con buen gusto!!!- **termino, también con una sonrisita

Las tres chicas sonrieron y Ginny se apresuro a levantar su mochila del suelo.

**Bueno pues… ahí voy- **respiro profundo y dijo**- deséenme suerte**** Bye!****- **corrió lo más que pudo por los pasillos, hasta perderse de vista

**No quisiera estar en su lugar**…- lunahabía adquirido un tono pensativo

**Por qué**** ? Solo esta…****como decirle?...**** enamorada?- **respondió la castaña

**Si, si lo está… su amor hacia severus- **dirigió su mirada hacia hermione**- es tal que puede llegar a no tener un límite… es por eso que no quiero estar en su lugar…**

**No siempre puedes tener el control de todo luna… hay… veces en las que se es imposible tener un límite…- **una débil sonrisa se aparco en su rostro**- dímelo a mí!!**

**Wow… estas empezando a hablar como yo**** Vayamos a ver a flitwich, necesito mi nota de cálculo…**

* * *

Ambas chicas, se dirigían por el mismo camino en el cual Ginny había desaparecido segundos antes

El despacho del profesor snape estaba un poco alejado del lugar donde Ginny se encontraba dando clases, por esta razón la chica llego jadeando y respirando entrecortadamente, había corrido por largos pasillos durante varios minutos. Ya frente a la puerta, arreglo un poco su cabello, agitado por el viento, y secó el sudor de su frente con su pañuelo lila, estaba nerviosa, temblaba de pies a cabeza aunque trataba de disimularlo** "cálmate gin, cálmate, el no muerde… aunque parezca", **giro lentamente la perilla de la puerta y entro.

**Profesor snape?- **el despacho estaba iluminado débilmente por escasos rayos de luz, que entraban por la entrecerrada cortina detrás del escritorio- **profesor snape…- **nada, nadie le respondía, se adentro mas en el despacho y camino hacia el baño, estaba cerrado por lo que pensó que podía estar ahí, toco la puerta-** profesor… está ahí? Soy yo, ginebra weasley y le traigo los trabajos… profesor…**

**No te esfuerces… no hay nadie…**

Ginny dio un brinco de susto, se volteo y buscócon la mirada a la persona que había hablado

**Ah… eres tu Agatha- **respiro aliviada**- me has dado un susto**** Sabes dónde está el profesor snape?**

**No sabes?****- **la cara de Agatha mostraba asombro

**Saber ****qué?**

**el profesor ****sufrió un accidente… de verdad no sabias?****- **pregunto con algo de sarcasmo, entro al despacho muy estiradamente y coloco sobre el escritorio unos cuantos papeles

**No… sabia…- **la cara de Ginny estaba inundada de pánico, sintió como si algo le hubiera atravesado por completo, respiraba agitadamente y no podía moverse del todo por la conmoción-** sabes… como esta?- **atino a decir, una lagrima ya rodaba por su mejilla

**Pues te diré…- **la secretaria se sentó encima del escritorio de espaldas a la chica, para fortuna de esta, pues no veía su cara de terror**- está vivo si eso es lo que quieres saber, pero… por qué no averiguas tu**** Está en la clínica ****Darwin****, esa que queda a la vuelta del trafalgar square… si tienes suerte podras saber si aun vive**…- terminó aun con tono antipático

**Gracias…- **dijo, intentando recobrar su compostura**- cuando tenga tiempo lo hare…- **salió corriendo del despacho, su cara ya estaba inundada con lagrimas, no sabía a dónde se dirigía, solo corría aferrada a la carpeta con los trabajos que debía entregar a su profesor, de repente se topo con dos figuras y cayó al suelo

**Ginny!!!! Ginny por dios levántate****- **hermione y luna tomaron a Ginny por los brazos y la ayudaron a levantarse, la pelirroja abrazo fuertemente a la castaña y lloro con más fuerza que antes

**Her el… esta… esta… - **las palabras salían descontroladamente por la boca de la chica- **muriéndose…**** Her….**

**Calma Ginny, lo sabemos, flitwich nos lo acaba de decir… cálmate si**

**Hermione!!!!- **la pecosa se soltó bruscamente de la castaña, la gente había empezado a curiosea**r- se está muriendo!!!! No me pidas que me calme!!! Necesito verlo!!!****- **gritó

**G****in**!!!- la rubia tomo por el brazo a la joven para tratar de calmarla

**Quiero verlo!!!**** Quiero verlo luna**** Entiéndeme… necesito verlo- **la chica empezaba a bajar el tono de voz poco a poco**- por favor…por favor…- **la suplica emergió de los sollozos.

**Claro que lo veras****- **dijo la castaña**- sabes en que clínica esta? **

**Si… está en la clínica Darwin… **

**Bien, entonces vamos, te llevaremos, pero ya cálmate si**

La pelirroja asintió, las chicas le ayudaron a levantar sus cosas del suelo, y las tres se dirigieron a la salida

* * *

Después de haber recorrido la ciudad unos 20 minutos, el taxi freno frente a un moderno edificio de unos 40 pisos, en la entrada se veían las letras doradas con el nombre de la clínica, luna pagó y acto seguido las tres chicas bajaron del auto para dirigirse a la suntuosa entrada, donde estaba la recepción, se pararon frente al elegante mostrador, la chica de la recepción les dirigió una amable sonrisa y luego les dijo:

**Buenos días señoritas, puedo ayudarles en algo?**

**Si****, nos dijeron que aquí se encontraba hospitalizado un… amigo nuestro- **decía la rubia**- bueno… en verdad es nuestro profesor, en fin! Queríamos averiguar sobre su estado de salud, nos han dicho que es grave…**

**Oh bueno… si me das su nombre tal vez pueda ayudarlas.**

**Si claro- **ahora hablaba Ginny, mucho mas calmada**- su nombre es severus Snape…**

**Snape…- **repitió la muchacha tras el mostrador, mientras escribía el nombre en el computador, para buscarlo**- lo encontré**** Severus snape me dijo- **las chicas asintieron.

**Puede decirnos como esta?****- **dijo hermione

**Bueno…**

**Qué**** ?– **Pregunto impaciente Ginny**- ya se murió?**

**Cómo?****- **la joven enfermera miro sorprendida a la pelirroja y luego esbozo una gran sonrisa**- no, no, el paciente snape está muy bien!!! Bueno tiene el brazo fracturado**** y también unos raspones**** pero… eso no es ****mortal**** Jeje!**

El alivio y la alegría que sintió Ginny eran inimaginables, sentía como si le hubiesen quitado de encima al profesor hagrid, la sensación de opresión que tenía en el pecho había desaparecido mágicamente, era como si la tierra volviese a girar en el sentido que era y no al revés.

**Puedo verlo?****- **soltó de inmediato la pecosa -** por favor!! **

**Si**** Claro que puedes**** Está en la habitación 307, tercer piso, al salir del ascensor caminas derecho y luego doblas a mano izquierda, me entendiste?**

**Si claro****- **la pecosa miro a sus amigas, daba la impresión de ser una niña pidiendo permiso para comprar sus dulces favoritos por montones

**Ve!!!****- **le dijo la rubia- **nosotras te esperamos aquí… corre!!!**

La pelirroja se dirigió al ascensor más cercano, entro en él y luego de unos segundos se encontró en el tercer piso, salió del ascensor e hizo tal cual como se lo indico la recepcionista, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la habitación 307, encontró un gran ramo de rosas amarillas decorando el pasillo y tuvo el atrevimiento de tomar una, siguió su camino, de la habitación de snape salía una alta y hermosa doctora

**Hola…- **le dijo la pecosa**- el paciente…**

**Si, está ahí…- **respondió la doctora, que bajo su mirada hacia la rosa que Ginny llevaba en su mano**- es tu novio?****- **la chica quedo perpleja ante la pregunta**-**** Ja!** **vaya que tienes suerte niña! – **la doctora tomo el silencio de la chica como un sí **– ya no se encuentran hombres como ese…en fin**** Esta empacando, ya le di de alta… apresúrate para que puedas ayudarle- **sin más, la doctora siguió su camino y Ginny continuo con el suyo.

Se paro frente a la entreabierta puerta y aun así toco

**Doctora filchmann no saldré con usted!!****- **el hombre arreglaba su ropa en una maleta**- Creo que eso se lo dije hace 5 segundos- **al voltearse, se encontró con que no era la doctora si no su adorada estudiante la que tocaba

**Puedo…**

**Pasar**** Ya lo hizo no****- **su voz sonaba tosca, igual que siempre**- que hace aquí weasley? **

**Bueno, vera… me… contaron que había tenido un accidente y quise saber cómo estaba- **el profesor miraba secamente a la chica, luego bajo sus ojos hacia la rosa amarilla que esta traía en las manos**- es… para usted- **la chica se acerco mas y le tendió la rosa

**Soy alérgico a las flores amarillas- **giro su cuerpo y siguió empacando su ropa.

**" que engreído**** Y yo muriéndome porque estaba mal****"**** al menos podría decir gracias no?… ****le traje los trabajos**- tiro la carpeta en la cama, tenía aspecto de enojada**- puedo ayudarle a empacar o también es alérgico a eso**?- tomo un libro en sus manos, la voz de Ginny sonaba casi tan ruda como la de snape, que ahora la miraba.

**Pude sobrevivir a un accidente de tráfico… que le hace pensar que empacar una maleta es algo mas difícil?**

**Perfecto!!****- **tiro el libro y la rosa en la cama y furiosa tiro de la puerta después de desaparecer tras ella

**Niña tonta!!****- **le grito snape y segundos después la puerta volvió a abrirse bruscamente, era Ginny de nuevo

**Sabe algo?****- **le grito**- el hecho**** de**** que tenga tantas vidas como un gato, no lo hace inmortal!!!- **volvió a tirar de la puerta

**Ginny! GINNY!!!!-** gritó, pero era inútil, ella ya no podía escucharlo. Salió tras ella.

La pelirroja se dirigía furiosa hacia el elevador cuando se topó con la doctora filchmann

**Y esa carita?****- **le pregunto la doctora**- ****no me diga que se pelearon?****- **en su voz se notaba algo de burla

**Le voy a decir una cosa****- **ibaa descargar su rabia con la entrometida doctora-** solo una cosa, la próxima vez que usted invite a salir a MI novio, voy a barrer todo el bonito piso del hospital con su cabello,**** CAPTA?****- **furiosa aun, entro al elevador que se había abierto en ese momento.

**Uy… dígame algo, siempre es así de…posesiva?****- **pregunto la doctora al hombre que estaba frente a ella, el cual ahora tenía una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

**Solo… ****defiende lo que quiere, supongo…**** a veces es peor.**

**Como soporta a una chiquilla así?**

**Tal vez… me gusta que se comporte así… ****puede ser una de las muchas cosas que me atraen de ella.**

Abajo, en el primer piso, la pelirroja salía disparada del ascensor, y caminaba en dirección a la pequeña sala de espera frente a la recepción

**Nos vamos?****- **pregunto a sus amigas

**Como esta?**

**Insoportable…**

**Traducido quiere decir bien- **dijo la rubia, las tres chicas se miraron y en la cara de Ginny se dibujo una enorme sonrisa.

**Esta perfectamente bien****- **respondió la pecosa abrazando a las dos chicas**- nos vamos**** Todavía podemos llegar a la clase de 11.**

* * *

**Como molesta mcgonnagal!!!!**

**Ginebra por favor no vayas a empezar con tus cuentos de que pagamos un karma con los profesores y eso… por favor****- **dijo la castaña**- de que te ríes luna**

**Pues de ustedes dos**** De que mas****, lo bueno es que nuestra amiga gin- **abrazó a la pelirroja**- ya recupero su ****sentido del ****humor!!! Jeje**

**Luna no molestes**** Que hubieras hecho tu si te dicen que Harry esta en un hospital, con una patita aquí y otra allá****- **pregunto la pecosa

**Probablemente lo mismo que tú**** Pero con mucho mas estilo**** Jeje**

**Luna…- **la castaña se mostraba curiosa**- que ha pasado con Harry**** Digo… ****en que quedaron****Por favor dinos**** Estamos muertas de curiosidad**** Además****… por qué no ha venido a verte**** Yo no lo he visto desde el partido**

**Se fue con Ronald ****a godric!! Sabes?**** Su mamá tuvo gemelos****- **contesto la pecosa.

**Wow gemelos****- **Dijo una emocionada castaña**– ya tienes cuñaditos!!**

**Si ya lo creo**** Jeje**** y ****por lo otro ****no se desesperen… en poco tiempo lo sabrán**

**Y hablando del nuevo hermano mayor!!!! **

El rostro de luna de repente se ilumino, y un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos… realmente estaba empezando a enamorarse, lo había comprobado en los días de ausencia de Harry, lo había extrañado demasiado y había deseado que el momento de verlo nuevamente llegase pronto… luna lovegood estaba total y completamente enamorada de la persona que jamás imagino, y ahora corría como loca por el pasillo de la universidad para lanzarse a los brazos de su Harry y darle un muy caluroso y tierno beso

**Te extrañe tanto…****- **Harry acariciaba con suma ternura los cabellos de la rubia y susurraba palabras contra su boca**- te amo luna… ****y no llegas a imaginarte ****cuanto****- **un nuevo beso unió los labios de los chicos que eran observados por montones de curiosos.

**Es la primera vez que me dices que me amas…- **la alegría de la chica no podía ser más grande

**Créeme que no será la última…****- **unaenorme sonrisa adorno el apuesto rostro del moreno

**Pero que es**…?- pregunto emocionada la castaña que veía todo como si no lo creyera

**Amor, hermy… es solo amor jeje!!**

Observando la escena, tras el lugar donde estaban hermione y Ginny, se encontraban draco y Zabbinni, el cual miraba con desagrado

**Vaya que son tontas las mujeres**** - **Exclamo el moreno**- que tiene ese Potter que no tenga yo ah**?- pregunto a su rubio amigo

**Buenas notas…- **empezó a decir el rubio, enumerando con sus dedos**- a las mujeres les gustan los chicos con bonitos ojos y los de él son verdes… a ver… Que mas**** ? Ah sí**** No se la pasa por ahí mirando a toda escoba con faldas que se le atraviesa…- **miro a su compañero-** de verdad quieres que continúe?**

**Estas obsesionado con las notas… y mejor cállate!!**

Ron había visto a malfoy se apresuro a ir hasta donde estaban las chicas, tomo a hermione de la cintura y sin previo aviso le beso de lleno en laboca, a lo que la castaña al principio no supo si responder o no, termino correspondiendo tímidamente.

**Ron**** !!que …**

**Me extrañaste****- **pregunto el chico con una sexy sonrisita. Mirando de reojo la cara de pocos amigos de malfoy

**Si… si**** !Pero…**

**Shhh… hablamos después…- **el joven se hizo al lado de la castaña sin dejar de abrazarla

**Oigan… les toco una de corelli?- **la pelirroja hacia como si estuviese tocando un violín

**No molestes Ginny- **le espeto el chico pelirrojo

**Vámonos no?****- **pregunto draco a Zabbinni

**Por qué?**

**No**** quiero seguir viendo este circo…**

Ambos jóvenes dieron media vuelta y se marcharon

**Al fin me hiciste caso…- **susurro la castaña al oído del moreno, cuando él y luna se acercaron al grupo- **ya era hora no?**

**y**** todo gracias a ti… te debo una!! Gracias!!!!**

**Para eso estamos las amigas!!!!- **el chico de ojos verdes le dio un fuerte abrazo a la castaña

**Yo ya me lo sospechaba****- **hablaba Ginny**- no entiendo por qué tanto misterio**

**El misterio era porque Harry y yo todavía no habíamos quedado en nada…- **decía la rubia abrazada a Harry**- todo lo hablamos anoche…**

**Anoche**** Que Harry no ****estaba**** en godric?**

**Ginny…. Has oído hablar de los teléfonos?**

**Oh por dios ya es tardísimo****- **exclamo la castaña observando su reloj**- debo ir a la biblioteca y después a mi extracurricular**

**Entonces nos caes en mi apartamento?**

**Si Harry, claro**** Adiós****- **dio media vuelta y se fue por el mismo camino por el que hacia segundos se habían ido Malfoy y Zabbinni.

**Nos invitas a almorzar****, Harry?**

**Claro**** Le dije a Clarissa que iba con amigos…vamos**

* * *

**Oliver!!! Como estas?****- **

Oliver Wood, de 24 años, era el jefe encargado de la biblioteca principal de la universidad, como hermione iba tanto ahí, Oliver y ella eran buenos amigos, él trabajaba ahí desde que empezó a estudiar historia, ya le faltaba poco para terminar, y siempre que hermione necesitaba ayuda con algún libro, era él el que la ayudaba, no sobra decir que Oliver era un chico bastante… especial.

**Hola linda**** Como sigue tu herida?****- **pregunto el chico tras el mostrador

**Bien**** Gracias… ten…- **le tendió un grueso libro**- es el libro de Noam Chomsky que me prestaste hace dos días**

**Oh si****- **se apresuro a colocar el libro en uno de los estantes tras el mostrador**- necesitas algo más?**

**Por ahora no, pero creo que necesitare algo después que salga de mi clase extra… ****- **dijo algo preocupada

**Por qué,**** Cual clase escogiste?**

**Veras… me toco teatro****- **dijo resignada

**Vaya… no te imagino actuando**** Pero ya tengo un motivo para ir a la obra de fin de clases… jeje, pero… por qué dices que te tocó?**

**Porque**** era la única disponible… me tomo años elegir una y cuando me ****decidí y me ****fui a inscribir solo había teatro**

**Bueno**** míralo por el lado amable no?**

**Y cuál es ese lado?**

**No sé**** Ya se lo encontraras tu no**** ? Ji ****ji****ji**

**Solo espero hallarlo pronto**** ! Nos vemos Oliver**

**Que tengas suerte en tu clase!!!**

* * *

La clase de teatro era una de las más solicitadas por las chicas de la universidad, claro, hermione no se encontraba en ese grupo. La clase era dictada en el salón Lewis Carroll, que era como un teatro a pequeña escala, solo había cupo como para unas 100 personas, y la dirigía la profesora Sibill Trelawney, de quien se decía era algo… excéntrica. Hermione se hallaba ahora en el salón, nunca había entrado allí, por lo que no pudo evitar mirar hacia todas direcciones, observándolo todo detenidamente, desde el modelo de las sillas, hasta la pequeña tarima que estaba en el fondo. De repente detuvo su mirada hacia dos personajes que charlaban al lado de la tarima, hermione no conocía a una de estas personas, era una mujer no muy alta, vestida con un ceñido vestido verde estampado con flores azules que le llegaba algo más abajo de las rodillas, botas blancas de charol hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla de un tacón delgadísimo y como de unos 9cms según lo que ella pudo calcular, llevaba una infinidad de pulseras de bolitas de todos los colores, una gargantilla de perlas y lucia una cola de caballo un poco mas desordenada que la que llevaba hermione " debe ser trelawney" pensó, la otra persona, era un joven alto, que vestía una camiseta a juego con el color de sus ojos, jeans gastados y chaqueta negra, "que rayos hace malfoy aquí?"… **"¿**_**obvio no? **__**También toma clases de teatro**__"-_ respondió una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. La profesora hizo señas para que todos los alumnos se acercaran hacia donde ella y draco estaban, hermione, por supuesto siguió las instrucciones y se acerco hacia el lugar, procurando que malfoy no la viera, aunque bien sabía que no iba a tardar mucho en darse cuenta, pareciera como si el tuviese un radar para detectar específicamente la presencia de la castaña, se coló entre el montón y escucho lo que decía la profesora.

**Estamos aquí hoy para dar comienzo a nuestras clases de teatro- **decía muy emocionada con las manos en el pecho-** para mí es un placer estar hoy con ustedes para enseñarles los más profundos secretos de este maravilloso arte, pero para comenzar quisiera que por favor tomaran asiento**

**Todos los presentes buscaron un lugar para sentarse, hermione ocupo un lugar en la 3ra fila, tratando de no ser descubierta aun por su adorado tormento…**

**Por qué siempre estas huyendo de mi?****- **hermione volteo su rostro, para encontrarse con el apuesto rubio sentado a su lado, dirigiéndolo una media sonrisa y sintió como su cara se puso roja de ira.

**Por qué querría yo estar junto a personas desagradables?****- **fue la seca respuesta de la chica.

**Prefiero a alguien desagradable que a un imbécil, sabes**** Lo desagradable se puede mejorar, pero las personas con daños cerebrales son difíciles de curar… yo diría que imposible…**

**Se puede saber a qué rayos te refieres?****- **susurro, para no ser escuchada por los demás.

**No querida… has memoria… yo no suelo contar historias tan feas.**

Mientras tanto la profesora se dirigía nuevamente al grupo

**Como bien saben, nuestras clases duraran tres horas, una hora para historia del teatro y…**

**Buhhh… ****Que aburrido!!!!!!!!****- **alguien grito desde la última fila

**Una hora para historia, como decía- **la profesora siguió como si no hubiese escuchado nada-** y las otras dos serán para la preparación de la obra de fin de curso y expresión ****corporal….**

**"tres horas más con malfoy aparte de las clases****... tendrá razón Ginny con lo del karma****"**

**Para hoy hablaremos un poco acerca de las comedias… alguien me puede decir el nombre de algún escritor destacado de este género**

**Terencio**** de roma….**

**Bien draco!!! Así pues nos damos cuenta…**

La primera hora de clase transcurrió normal, draco no se había dirigido más a hermione, pero ella tenía la sensación de que este la miraba fijamente a cada rato, hecho que la incomodaba un poco.

**Bueno, ahora pasemos a la acción**** Mis queridos niños como les dije al principio, estas dos horas faltantes de clase serán para organizar la obra, déjenme contarles que este año, la obra será mucho mejor ya que contendrá partes de un musical!!!**

Un grupo de chicas en la fila siguiente a donde se encontraban draco y hermione, comenzaron a dar grititos de emoción y a saltar en las sillas

**Si, si ya lo sé mis niñas!!! Sé que les gustan los musicales, por eso he querido agregar un toque de ellos al final****Es uno compuesto por mi!**

**Ay dios, como quisiera que no me hubieran inscrito en esta payasada…**

**Preocupado draquito?**** Yo siempre supe que no te gustaba el teatro… por eso no entiendo que carajos haces aquí****- **el rubio no le respondió

**Como será la selección para los papeles?****- **pregunto una de las chicas de la fila de atrás

**A eso iba, a eso iba, en la tarima encontraran una hoja con el nombre de cada uno de los personajes y el papel que desempeñan en la obra… **

**Osea que debemos prepara el papel que más nos guste?**

**No querida**** !! Y si me vuelves a interrumpir te daré el papel de menos categoría****Cada quien deberá preparar algo diferente a lo de la obra, puede ser un monologo**** o lo pueden hacer en parejas o grupos****, debe ser algo muy bueno y deben esforzarse mucho, de acuerdo a como lo hagan yo les diré que papel pueden hacer**** Entendido**

**Y… de que trata la obra profesora?****- **pregunto el rubio de orbes grises

**Oh querido gracias por recordarme ese detalle!!! Eres muy atento draco!!... bueno la obra trata de dos jóvenes que se aman locamente, pero que se ven separados por la distancia, pasan varios años y creen haberse olvidado el uno al otro, pero cuando se vuelven a ver se dan cuenta que se siguen amando y sobrepasan mil obstáculos entre los que están el orgullo de la joven, y logran ser felices!! ****Divina no?**

**Me suena conocida esa historia…- **tercio el joven mirando a la castaña**- a ti no her?**

**Muérete si…**

**Es todo por hoy niños****!!!! Pueden pasar a la tarima**** para que vean todo lo relacionado con la obra…**

Los estudiantes se dirigieron en manada hacia la tarima, todos querían saber que personajes de la obra podrían interpretar y especulaban quien interpretaría que personaje, hermione se acerco también a la tarima seguida de draco, al que la profesora tomo por el brazo, retirándolo del grupo.

**Draco querido, si quieres puedes seguir contándome acerca de tus estudios de teatro en la academia Dickens…**

**No… profesora lo siento- **dijo mientras retiraba la mano de la profesora de su brazo**- lo siento… de ver****dad**** me encantaría pero****…**** sabe**** Tengo un trabajo de**** algebra para entregar mañana y****…**

**Oh claro querido!!**** El deber ante todo!!**** Ve, ve querido… eso si no dudes en buscarme para seguir con nuestra charla**

**Si claro… adiós**

Hermione miraba los nombres de los personajes y comentaba con sus compañeros acerca de ellos

**Pero es que solo a trelawney se le ocurre ponerle semejante nombre tan feo a la protagonista… Amatista del valle**** Ja**** Como se nota que lo escribió ella además… ouch!!!****- **sintió como la jalaron del brazo, y la sacaron de la multitud para llevarla a una mediana habitación que estaba tras la tarima

**Que es esto?****- **pregunto al ver el montón de ropas de colores y telas brillantes

**Estamos en uno de los camerinos…**

**Para que me trajiste aquí eh?.. No, no**** espera no me respondas**** Creo saber para qué, vas a besarme a la fuerza y luego a te irás y me dejaras sola con la cabeza hecha un nudo como la vez pasada, no es así malfoy?**

**Mira yo solo quiero…**

**Hasta cuando dejaras de fregarme malfoy?**

**Hasta el día en que me dejes hablar maldita sea!!!**

**Sabes ****qué**** me largo! No quiero estar aquí**** Nos vemos- **intento salir pero draco se atravesó para que no lograra su cometido, la rodeo firmemente con sus brazos y la puso contar la pared

**Me vas a oír**

**Y que carajos tienes tú que explicarme ah?- **la chica forcejeaba inútilmente con el joven, estaba al borde de la desesperación.

**La carta hermione!!! Esa carta no….**

**Olvida la carta draco! Yo ya lo hice**

**Por Dios, kamy déjame… **

**Lestrange!!!****- **grito ella-** Bellatrix lestrange!!! Fue por ella que me mandaste esa carta**** Ya lo sé**** Lo sé todo draco!! Sé que esa tal Bella es tu novia, yo sé perfectamente que me dejaste por ella!!**

**Como rayos sabes tú de Bellatrix?**

**Entre el cielo y la tierra no hay nada oculto… mi querido draco… nada**** Y no me vuelvas a decir kamy**

**Escucha**** Bella y yo…**

**No quiero escuchar**** , Solo dejarme ir…-**suplico**- ****déjame**** ir… me haces daño… me hace daño estar contigo… me hace daño tu presencia draco…**

**No más que a mí… hermione entiéndeme y escúchame por favor…- **susurraba contra su boca**- por favor escúchame y déjame hablar… es la última vez que te lo voy a pedir…**

**Pero no hay nada que decir…- **la chica temblaba de pies a cabeza, el tenerlo tan cerca, y sentirse entre sus brazos la ponía muy nerviosa**- yo se que estas con esa alemana y que la quieres**** y que tal vez… tal vez… déjame draco**

**Alguna vez te dije que te amaba****- **la castaña quedó en blanco**- no**** cierto? Hasta cuando era niño me comportaba como un ser frio**** y nada sentimental…- **la chica abrió los ojos como platos, por qué tenía que hacerle semejante confesión

**Draco yo…**

**Shhh- **colocoun dedo en los labios de la chica**- ahora soy yo el que te pide que calles, tienes razón, ya no hay nada que decir y solo una cosa por hacer…- **se acerco lentamente al rostro bañado en lagrimas de la chica, retiro un mechón de cabello pegado en la cara de la chica por las lagrimas, la observo… se veía tan tierna, tan linda, tan especial, ella era todo para él, de repente recordó el primer beso que le dio y una sonrisa cruzo por su puntiagudo rostro, se acerco mas a los labios de la joven… intento encontrar sus labios pero algo se lo impidió, e hizo que la fría boca del rubio terminase en la mejilla mojada de la castaña

_Quisiera llegar hasta tu lado, sentir que me llevas de la mano, quisiera perderme en tu mirada__…_

_y__ volar…. Sentir que tu amor detiene el tiempo__Y soñar….llegar a ti_

**Creo que tendrás que pedirle disculpas a ****Ronald**** de mi parte…- **tomo la mano de la chica y poso sobre ella sus labios, sin dejar de mirarla-** dile por favor que no volveré a ****molestar ****a su novia.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: hola mis lectoras**** Gracias**** millón de gracias por sus reviews!!! No saben lo importante que son para mí, sus opiniones me motivan a seguir y a mejorar, bueno aquí está el 5to cap. La frase que esta a lo último en cursiva es un fragmento de una canción de jacy Velásquez llamada ****"****llegar a ti****"****, se las recomiendo**** De nuevo gracias y nos vemos en la próxima. ****Dios las bendiga**** Y dejen reviews!!!!!!!!**

**G K Evans**


	6. Chapter 6

Acoustic and classic

Cap. 6: De encuentros, peligros y rarezas

By: G K Evans

* * *

Me preocupas luna… no me gusta para nada lo que haces!!- decía la castaña con voz preocupada 

Y que se supone que hago?- pregunto inocentemente la rubia

Te suena algo el nombre de Theodore nott?

Oye, oye, espera! Entre Teo… Theodore y yo no pasa nada!!

Nada porque tú no has querido!- la pecosa se incluyo en la conversación que sostenían la castaña y la rubia- pero se nota que tu le gustas!!!!

Habían pasado un par de semanas, todo hogwarts estaba al tanto de que uno de los chicos más guapos de la u salía con una de las chicas que más había dado de que hablar en el pasado semestre, claro, todo por lo que había pasado con pansy y fred, también, algunos de los "amigos" de la rubia que querían hacerla entrar en razón, según ellos, habían aconsejado a la chica para que dejase a Potter, ya que , a pesar de ser uno de los chicos más guapos de hogwarts , no dejaba de ser un poco menos que ella, como se lo habían asegurado lavender y parvatti en alguna ocasión. También, desde hacía el mismo tiempo, había nacido cierta relación entre ella y Theodore nott, relación que desaprobaban sus amigas, ya que no confiaban en las buenas intenciones del chico de ojos azules

Oigan!! Estoy con Harry!! Y créanme que no pienso cambiar a un hombre como él ni por 10 mil nott!! Y se cierra el asunto!!! No quiero hablar más de eso, por favor- intento defenderse la rubia

Perfecto luna, como quieras… solo queríamos ayudarte…- termino la castaña

Que te hace pensar que este es el momento en el que necesito de su ayuda?

Claro!! Se me olvidaba que hablamos con luna- señoritaperfectanuncanecesitodelaayudadealguien-lovegood!

Ese no es el punto hermione!- objeto molesta la chica

No, ese no es el punto! Claro que no!- objeto Ginny- el punto es que Theodore nott mi querida luna, llego para quedarse, y a que no adivinas con quien?- termino con voz picara

Está bien!!!!!!!!!!! Ganaron!!!!! Que se supone debo hacer entonces?

Hablar con él - dijo la pecosa como si eso fuera la cosa más obvia

Eso es obvio ginebra…. Mi pregunta es, que rayos se supone que debo decirle? El jamás, escúchame bien, jamás se me ha insinuado ni nadas por estilo! Como crees que me verá si llego de la nada y le digo: hola Teo! Sabes? No creo que podamos seguir siendo amigos, por qué? Pues fíjate que a her y Ginn no le gusta nuestra relación, no confían en tu intenciones hacia mí, es más! Me han dicho que te gusto y no te culpo por eso a decir verdad! Yo les he dicho que solo eres un buen amigo para mí y que aparte te estoy ayudando un poco con electrónica pero ellas no lo ven así! En fin! Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, estamos?

Eso sonó muy duro…

No sonó gin!!! Es duro!- agrego parándose del asiento y colocándose frente a sus amigas- chicas por favor! Porque rayos quieren hacer un tsunami en un vaso de agua? Créanme que si el algún día, alguna vez, trata de pasarse de listo conmigo ustedes serán las primeras en saberlo!

Perfecto luna… pero por favor… por favor si nott llega a hacer o decirte algo fuera de lo normal nos dices!!!- aun no estaba convencida del todo

Hermione… por favor porque siempre tienes que pensar tan mal de la gente?

Solo promételo!

Está bien!... vamos a la cafetería? Tengo hambre!

Cuando no?, te pareces a mi hermano!- dijo la pecosa

* * *

Y tú para que quieres el número de teléfono de esa?- 

Eso… no te importa… dame el numero…lo necesito

Sabes? Fui yo quien le dijo a esa chiquilla que estabas en el hospital, dame las gracias… me debes su visita

Claro… debí imaginarme- una sonrisa que denotaba ironía y asco se dibujo en el rostro de snape- ya entiendo la razón por la cual llego al hospital preguntando si ya estaba muerto… quien más sino tu mi querida Agatha

Sabes lo que puede pasarte si el director se llega a enterar que tienes amoríos con una estudiante?- la mujer sonrió triunfante ante la reacción del hombre que hablaba con ella, pero dejo de hacerlo al ver que este cambiaba su cara de asombro por una de serenidad absoluta- no te preocupa "honey"?

Quien dice que tengo "amoríos" con ella? Quien puede afirmarlo? Tu?- una estruendosa carcajada por parte de snape hizo que a la mujer se le erizara la piel- pero mira quien lo dice- agrego con voz tosca, mientras apoyaba la mano sana sobre el escritorio de la chica, sus ojos negros ahondaban en la ahora tímida mirada de la joven secretaria, se inclinó un poco al frente para hablar sin ser escuchado por nadie más- dame el numero- su voz era un suave susurro con dejos de autoridad- te lo exijo!

La chica comenzó a buscar en su computadora rápidamente, estaba furiosa, no podía soportar el hecho de que le dieran ordenes de tan mala manera… y mucho menos él, pero ella sucumbía ante sus encantos, la tenia dominada y él lo sabía, y ella odiaba el hecho de que él lo supiera…segundos después, se agacho un poco para recoger de la impresora bajo su escritorio un papel que extendió hacia el hombre frente a ella, cuando este quiso tomarlo, ella devolvió el papel unos centímetros hacia su pecho para que este no pudiera hacerlo

Júrame que entre tú y weasley no hay nada…- se notaba más decidida

Entre weasley y yo existe lo mismo que entre tú y yo- se había acercado más hacia la mujer, tanto que ahora sus narices se rozaban

Entonces existe mucho…- susurró, se sentía embriagada por el varonil perfume

Entonces querida, no existe nada…- jalo el papel que la mujer sostenía y sin más se dirigió hacia su despacho

* * *

El trío de chicas conversaban animadamente en la cafetería, cuando el timbre de un celular interrumpió la charla

Es el mío!- dijo la pecosa- no conozco el numero…aló?

_La __quiero hoy en mi casa a las 6 de la tarde, ni un segundo __más__… ni un segundo menos……_

Se pregunto usted si tengo cosas que hacer hoy a esa hora?- la pelirroja reconoció de inmediato la voz de la persona que le hablaba… era el mismo tono de voz de aquel que la perturbaba en sueños- aparte, no le pareció un poco más decente pedirme el numero de mi celular, a andarlo averiguando por ahí?- le reprocho- y entre otras cosas…

Quien es gin?- pregunto la rubia, que recibió por contesta un gesto de "espera un momento" por parte de la pelirroja

Entra otras cosas… por qué tengo que ir yo a su casa?

_Primero… no sé ni me interesa que carambas vaya usted a hacer hoy a esa hora, segundo… yo le pido el número de teléfono a quien quiera, y tercero…aun tengo un brazo enyesado, por lo que requiero de su ayuda… contenta?_

No!!! Y por qué tengo que ser yo?!! Por qué no puede ir Nott?!!!

_Simple y sencillo weasley…Nott ya tiene un trabajo impuesto por mí, usted no… fácil cierto? A las 6 en punto- __se dispuso a colgar cuando_…

Espere un momento!! Como rayos voy a llegar a s u casa si no me da su dirección?

_Avenida __Notting Hill__…calle 6ta, edifico Montgomery__, piso 6 apartamento 38__… 6 en punto…- __volvió a recalcar y colgó._

No me respondas… a juzgar por tu cara, creo saber quien llamo…que quería tu adorado tormento?

Quiere que vaya a su casa…- aun no podía creer eso- por qué sonríes así?- exclamo al ver la picara sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de la castaña- no veo lo gracioso!

No es nada gin!!! Es que, es nada más ver la cara que pones cada que snape hace acto de presencia… jejeje

Aun no veo la gracia….- hizo un puchero

Anímate querida…- le decía la rubia mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda- míralo por el lado bueno… vas a conocer tu futura casa!!!! Jejeje

Sigo sin ver lo gracioso… - la chica emitió un profundo y largo suspiro- no lo veo desde que fui al hospital…

Sospecho que le interesas…- soltó sin más la rubia, la cual daba un sorbo a su té helado

Qué?- pregunto incrédula la pelirroja

Sospecho que le interesas… - repitió la rubia, dejando a un lado su te, y encarando a sus amigas, para encontrarse con las miradas atónitas de estas- no me miren así!!! -Replico- igual son solo eso… sospechas…- recalcó

A veces creo que no eres tan despistada como aparentas…

Colócate el vestido rosa de tiritas- dijo, evadiendo olímpicamente la observación de la castaña- se te ve fabuloso!!!!

Hermoso… sencillamente divino…- susurro la taheña con la vista fija en cierto punto color níveo al frente

* * *

Lo siento de verdad… es que… de veras lo siento…- decía afanadamente un taheño, que intentaba recoger del suelo una gran cantidad de libros y papeles, que habían parado ahí, debido a que segundos atrás se había dado de bruces con la persona que los llevaba. 

No hay pgoblema…- contesto la joven ayudando al pelirrojo a recoger los papeles

Bueno… ya esta!!!- el suelo ahora estaba sin papeles, y el chico se levanto rápidamente para devolverlos a su dueña- aquí tienes…- por primera vez, en todo el minuto que llevaba con ella, la miró, el esfuerzo que hizo para que su mandíbula no se diera de lleno contra el piso fue sobrehumano.

Ggacias…- la joven le devolvía una enorme sonrisa- no debiste habegte molestado…

No…- la miraba perplejo, notaba como en su mente se formaban millones de palabras para decirle, pero cuando llegaban a su boca, simplemente se negaban a salir

No?- lo miró confundida

Quiero decir... si…- su cara era de total confusión- quiero decir…no fue ninguna molestia…

Ahhh… bueno, yo debo igme- extendió su blanca mano hacia el joven, quien, ya más calmado, no dudó en tomarla para impregnar un beso en esta, sacando a relucir un poco lo Casanova que era, y provocando un ligero sonrojo por parte de la chica- hablamos otgo día…

Espera…- la tomo por el brazo- quien eres?

Mi nombge es… oh pog Dios!!!- exclamo, viendo la hora en uno de los tantos relojes de pared de la universidad - Es tagdissimo, adiós!!!- dio media vuelta y salió corriendo por uno de los tantos pasillos de la universidad, dejando a un pelirrojo, entre confundido y extasiado

* * *

No pudo resistir la tentación… era eso, o condenarse a un día entero de auto reprimendas por no haberlo hecho, volteo su rostro un poco hacia la izquierda y pudo sentir como se le venía el corazón a los pies y volvía a su lugar una y otra vez, a pesar de lo desagradable, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esa situación, casi podía decirse que su cuerpo había tomado como algo natural esa horrible sensación que la inundaba cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que sus ojos se topaban con esa glacial mirada, esa que parecía decirle tanto pero que a la vez no mostraba nada… nada, fue entonces cuando deshizo todo contacto visual con el rubio, no sin antes maldecirse una y mil veces por ello y volvió a interesarse en la conversación que mantenía con sus amigas 

Me decías luna?

Yo no te decía…la que hablaba era Ginny…- soltó con aire picarón y de fingida inocencia

Lo siento…- dijo apenada

Bah!!!- resopló la taheña, haciendo un ademan con su mano- no te preocupes… siempre pasa lo mismo cada vez que vuelves a tu triste realidad, después de encontrarte con ciertos ojitos grisesitos- el comentario provoco un leve enrojecimiento de parte de la castaña

Como va ese asunto?-pregunto la rubia, terminando de vaciar su taza

Ese asunto simplemente no va…- dijo la castaña algo apesadumbrada

Con que ahora estas con Potter…- fred weasley había aparecido de la nada, la silla frente a la pecosa segundos antes desocupada, ahora estaba en poder del joven, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos, y parecía escupir y arrastrar cada una de sus palabras, como si hablar fuese lo mas asqueroso de la vida

Si!!!- contesto la rubia con una enorme y sincera sonrisa del rostro, daba la impresión de no haberse percatado de la furia que poseía al joven- vienes a felicitarme?-dejo ver cierta nota sarcástica en su pregunta, y aun no borraba la sonrisa de sus labios

NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!!- el grito del joven se escucho en toda la cafetería, varias cabezas curiosas voltearon a ver lo que sucedía- pero cómo? Sabes lo insuficiente y poca cosa que es cierto? Aun no puedo entender como fuiste a dar con el!!!! Por Dios luna, mírate!!! Es que…

BASTA!!!- los ojos de la chica habían adquirido cierto brillo malicioso, los puños de esta golpearon fuertemente la mesa, haciendo que esta se estremeciera- si no puedes entender que hago con él entonces no lo hagas, no te lo he pedido- su voz estaba cargado de odio y rencor- la perra rastrera de Parkinson es aun peor que Harry y sin embargo tu estas con ella. Te he preguntado por qué?, No cierto? Sabes la razón? Es porque no me interesa, no me importa lo que hagas con tu puerca vida, porque es tuya- hundió su índice derecho en el pecho del chico- tú decidiste sacarme de ella y lo acepté, y no se habló más del asunto. ahora, estoy cansada de que todos me digan que soy mucho para Harry, de que soy superior a él, estoy aburrida de esa situación, y te voy a decir algo, si de valores hablamos, Harry vale el triple de su peso en oro, cosa que no puedo decir de ti mi querido amigo, porque tu… - miro despectivamente a su interlocutor- tu eres menos que mierda y polvo fred weasley, ahora, por qué no vas y le das su ración de leche a la cachorra bebé que tienes por novia y dejas de joderme?- sintió como su respiración volvió a su normalidad, había quitado un gran peso de sus hombros, se relajo y se incorporó a su silla dejando que su espalda tocara el respaldo de esta, la sonrisa de suficiencia que poseía era digna de un Malfoy, como si nada tomo el vaso de Ginny, que aun la miraba estupefacta y comenzó a beber de él

Entonces fue por eso?- pregunto interesado el joven, con una sonrisita

No… no te creas tan importante para mí como para hacer eso, porque, lamento decepcionarte, no lo eres!!!

Entonces?

Weasley, tenemos algo que arreglar, recuerdas?- y ahí estaba él, de pie como un tempano de hielo, congelando todo con solo mirar, arrogante, prepotente y con un porte digno de un rey, llevaba ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón clásico negro, lo que le daba un toque despreocupado-recuerdas?- volvió a preguntar algo fastidiado, al no recibir respuestas por parte del pelirrojo

Estoy ocupado…más tarde…

Ya!!!

No te preocupes freddie- dijo la rubia, fingiendo extremadamente bien un tono amistoso, y poniendo su mejor cara comprensiva- podemos hablar después… aunque yo no sé de que, si nos hemos dicho todo

Yo no termino…

Pero yo sí, así que puedes mover tu trasero e irte- tomo otro sorbo del vaso de la pelirroja

El chico se levanto de la silla, tomo su bolso del suelo y le dirigió una muy fea mirada a Malfoy

Vamos…- fue una orden, no una indicación, draco Malfoy no sabía cómo pedir un favor, así que no lo hacía, simplemente ordenaba, dirigió una última mirada a la mesa, pasando sus ojos por la rubia y luego la pelirroja, sin llegar a la castaña, lo que las chicas notaron. Giró sobre sus talones. Hizo una seña a Zabbinni que estaba en otra mesa y seguido de este tomo rumbo indefinido.

Ya que…- contesto el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros y se dispuso a andar tras el rubio y el moreno

Agradécele a malfoy…mira de lo que te salvo!!!- comento la taheña

Jamás…- soltó luna- yo no le he pedido que venga, además, es otra mala cosa igual que tu hermanito

Por qué siempre tienes que hablar así de Malfoy?

Porque lo es… sabes? No me agrada verte triste her… pero si el distanciarte de Malfoy es lo mejor, pues entonces bienvenida sea esa posibilidad…- dijo, tomando la mano de su amiga entre las suyas.

Por qué lo dices?- pregunto la castaña

Aun no haces algo tan malo como para acabar con él…- terminó la rubia

Otro día de labores llegaba a su fin, eran las dos de la tarde en el campus y la mayoría de los estudiantes se dirigían a sus casas, entre ellos, el trío de amigas, andaban por el pasillo que daba a la puerta principal, cuando un dúo de jóvenes las abordaron

Pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí?- pregunto el pelirrojo frente a la castaña, quien depositó un suave beso sobre la mejilla del chico apenas lo vio

No!... hola Harry!!- saludo ahora a su moreno amigo

Hola her…- el rostro del chico se mostraba sombrío y cansado, al igual que su voz- gin…- la chica asintió con una sonrisa- luna…?

Si… podemos…- una sonrisa algo triste salió de su rostro- vamos, acompáñame de regreso a casa- la rubia tomo de la mano la joven, tierna y delicadamente, ambos jóvenes se alejaron de los demás chicos, la rubia, ya a unos pasos de distancia, volteo hacia donde estaban sus amigos y les dedicó una sonrisa, para luego seguir caminando al lado de su novio, abrazándolo por la cintura y posando su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de este, el cual pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica.

Van a estar bien… no te preocupes- contesto el pelirrojo, al ver que su hermana iba a preguntar algo relativo a la pareja

Eso espero…- la castaña abrazaba ahora al pelirrojo

Dime que no fue fred…- dijo amenazante la taheña

Pues si… fue el… le armó un numerito a Harry en los entrenamientos del equipo de futbol que ni para que les cuento…

Te dije que no me dijeras!!!!- soltó furiosa la pecosa, apretando los puños

Los tres chicos caminaban abrazados y charlando ya mas animadamente por lo que quedaba del largo pasillo, ron iba en medio de ambas chicas, la puerta de la entrada ya podía divisarse, cuando dos de los chicos apreciaron un cuadro algo desagradable… saliendo de uno de los salones un chico alto rubio y una joven algo más baja que él, iban tomados de la mano, acompañados por un moreno, venían charlando, el moreno iba embobado por la hermosura de la joven de cabellos blancos y solo atinaba a afirmar a cada cosa que ella decía, la chica iba comentando algo a ambos jóvenes y el rubio, que aparte de su pantalón negro clásico, vestía con un buzo negro ceñido al cuerpo, que era tipo cuello de tortuga, y que llevaba las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, traía su rostro contraído en algo que parecía ser una sonrisa y miraba a su interlocutora, ambos tríos quedaron frente a frente, estorbándose el paso unos con otros, malfoy, quien no se había percatado de nada, levanto su vista para saber qué era lo que les impedía continuar, no pudo reprimir una de sus típicas sonrisitas molestas, cuando se encontró con el rostro de la castaña de frente, de la boca del joven salió un insonoro "hola" dirigido a la chica, de nuevo esa sonrisita de suficiencia adorno sus facciones haciéndolo lucir mucho, muchísimo más apuesto de lo que era, según el criterio de hermione, quien respondió al saludo con una mueca de asco, ron por su parte, le sonreía seductoramente a la chica, eso sí!, no sin antes asegurarse de tener bien abrazada a la castaña, y Ginny le hacía caras al moreno frente a ella, "menuda situación!!!" pensó la castaña, quien tiraba de sus amigos para apartarse y seguir caminando, por el espacio que quedaba del pasillo, cuando Draco volvió a atravesársele, sin soltar la mano de su acompañante

Qué manía la tuya esa de huir de mi…- su voz fue un siseo que solo ella pudo escuchar- que te anima a pensar que siempre podrás hacerlo Kamy, querida?

Qué manía la tuya de siempre aparecerte en mis mejores momentos e interrumpir!!!!- ahí estaba el otra vez, no hablaban desde la vez de la clase de teatro, y ahora que lo hacía, era para comportarse igual que antes, como si nada hubiese pasado - "que chico tan complejo"- pero… quizá nada había pasado… quizá esa confesión, era otra mentira, como todo el, que según ella, era una mentira- "si… eso fue"- sumida en sus tristes pensamientos jaló a ron con tanta fuerza, que este casi va a darse contra el suelo, y lo guió por el pasillo casi a rastras, seguidos por la pelirroja que no dejaba de hacerle muecas desagradables a Zabbinni.

Dgaco…?

Sigamos!!!- adopto de nuevo esa seria y fría posición, característica de él, empezó a caminar junto con los otros dos chicos, que reanudaban su anterior conversación-"con que interrumpí… entonces es cierto…"- definitivamente le ponía de mal humor encontrarse con esa joven.

* * *

Eran las 5:05 de la tarde, los veranos londinenses tienen la ventaja de tener tardes frescas, cosa que aprovechaba muy bien una chica de cabellos rojos, la cual tenía los dos amplios ventanales de su enorme cuarto abiertos de par en par, la brisa ondeaba levemente las cortinas color verde pálido, la montaña de ropa tirada en la cama tenia tendencias a crecer cada dos segundos, puesto que la chica envuelta en una toalla, buscaba afanada en su armario el vestido que su amiga le había indicado en la mañana, y lo peor de todo era que solo contaba con menos de 30 minutos para salir de casa, ya que tenía previsto llegar a casa de su profesor antes de 6, no quería darle motivos para una rabieta mas con ella, y dado que su destino estaba a mas o menos 25 minutos de distancia y a la hora que era, la chica solo atinó a jalar sus cabellos y gritar despavoridamente

AMELIE!!!!!!!!!- el rostro de la chica empezaba a colocarse del color del cabello de esta-AMELIE!!!!!!!!!

Ginebra no estoy sorda!!!- amelie crammer era el ama de llaves de la mansión weasley, y algo así como la nana de Ginny, ya que era ella la que se encargaba de todo lo respectivo a la chica, la mujer de unos 52 años ya era parte de la familia, 28 años de servicio le habían otorgado ese papel, por lo que podía tutear a los chicos sin que estos se enojaran- que te pasa ahora chiquilla?

Amelie!!!- la chica corrió a abrazar a su nana- gracias a Dios!!!- ahora sostenía a la mujer por los hombros y la miraba con expresión enloquecida- amy!!! Mi vestidito rosa, donde esta?- zarandeaba a su nana con tal fuerza que esta creyó que se iba a desbaratar- donde, donde?

Espérate, que no soy de goma-logró zafarse de la chica- ahora sí, pues si te refieres al vestido que te trajo tu mamá de Milán, pues….

Pues qué?

Ahora que lo pienso- se sentó en la cama con expresión pensativa- yo no lo veo desde hace un buen rato…- terminó con expresión calmada

COMO?!!!!

Pero ahora que recuerdo…- ignoro el grito de la joven- creo que está en la sección de ropa limpia del cuarto de lavado, si! Ahí está!

Amy!!!- se hecho de nuevo en brazos de su nana- por favor amy tráelo!!!- jalo a la señora y casi la empujo por la puerta para que saliera- por favor amy es de vida o muerte!!!!

Está bien!! En mis tiempos se pedía favor…- la mujer salió del cuarto refunfuñando- caray estos jóvenes de ahora!!!!

Bueno…- se decía la chica- ahora… los zapatos…- abrió otro compartimento del armario y encontró más o menos unos 50 pares de zapatos- esto va a estar más difícil de lo que creí- comenzó a descartar, primero por color, después por la forma, al final quedo frente a dos pares, unas sandalias de tacón medio color rosa metálico y unas sandalias blancas, cerradas en la parte delantera y sin tacón- de tin Marín de do pingüe…- al final terminaron ganando las sandalias de tacón, en el mismo momento entro amelie con el vestido

Aquí tienes el vestido Ginny…- coloco la pieza con cuidado sobre la cama, y luego se sentó en la misma- puedo saber para dónde vas?

Si claro… voy a cumplir con una tarea de monitora…- se colocó el vestido, y luego se sentó frente al tocador, amelie se dirigió hacia ella y empezó a cepillarle el cabello

Y donde es?- la chica no supo responder, no podía decir que iba para casa de un profesor y menos a esa hora por qué no resultaría creíble

Eh… recuerdas que te hable de un chico nott?

Si…

Pues voy a su casa…- la mujer recogió el cabello de la pecosa en una coleta alta, y ahora detenía en lo alto el flequillo de la chica para que esta pudiera echarse algo de polvo en la frente- puedes soltar mi flequillo- dejo caer el flequillo de la pelirroja sobre la frente de esta, la cual de inmediato lo peino de medio lado- oye, qué hora es?

Son las… 5:38…

RAYOS Y CONDENACIÓN!!!! VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!!!!!!- recogió el bolso color plata de su cama, y con la mano libre tomo sus zapatos, y sin siquiera ponérselos, salió a toda carrera hacia el jardín de su casa donde tenía aparcado su Nissan skyline azul eléctrico ( recuerdan el carro verde de Brian en rápido y furioso 2? ) echo los zapatos y el bolso dentro, en lado del copiloto y salió disparada…

Se encontraba manejando lo más rápido que le era posible por la avenida principal

Voy a llegar tarde… voy a llegar tarde- se repetía constantemente, encendió la radio de su auto y para su suerte estaban pasando su canción favorita- vamos… - se le atravesó a un Ferrari negro descapotable y casi se estrellan...

_since you been gone i can breathe for the first time_

Oye bruta!!!! Qué rayos te pasa??- grito el hombre del Ferrari

_I'm so moving on_

_yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you now i get what i want,_

_Since you been gone_

Mi abuela conduce mejor que tú!!!!!- gritó e hizo un gesto nada agradable con su mano y siguió, ya se acercaba a su destino, miro el reloj y vio que faltaban 5 para las 6, corto camino por uno de los túneles que comunicaban la avenida principal con la Notting Hill, dio vuelta a la derecha al salir del túnel y se encontró en la calle sexta, entro al parqueadero del edifico y lo coloco en el primer puesto vacio que encontró… faltaban 2 minutos para las 6… entro al ascensor del parqueadero aun con los zapatos en la mano y se dispuso a colocárselos, el ascensor se detuvo en el piso 6, salió corriendo de él en busca del apartamento 38- numero 34… 36… aquí es!- se apresuró a timbrar, y segundos después un hombre alto, con los cabellos algo revueltos, vestido con una camisa gris que tenia los tres primeros botones abiertos, una sudadera negra y descalzo abrió la puerta.

Vaya…6 en punto…- dijo el hombre aun sin invitarla a pasar – me alegra que no se pase por la faja mis indicaciones como el señor nott lo hizo…el llego 35 segundos después de la hora…- no se percato, o más bien no quiso percatarse de la cara de embobada que tenia Ginny frente a él, si hasta se le podían visualizar las muelitas de atrás y todo gracias a la gran abertura que tenía su boca, snape, quien se tomaba una cerveza en lata, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la sala, al no sentir los paso de la chica siguiéndolo, volvió a girarse y se encontró con que gin aun estaba parada en la puerta, gracias a Dios, había recuperado la calma y ya no lo miraba como hacia 7 segundos, camino para acortar la distancia de 8 pasos que los separaban, ya frente a ella le pregunto- se puede saber por qué rayos no ha entrado?

Como esta profesor?- empezaba con tono algo sarcástico- bueno yo puedo ver que bien… que como estoy? Pues vera… había quedado con mis amigos en ir al cine hoy pero "algo" se me presento y no pude ir… que por qué no entro?, pues yo soy una dama, aunque usted no lo crea, y yo pienso, a pesar de todo que usted es un caballero, y como lo dicen las reglas de etiqueta los caballeros invitan a las damas a que pasen… estoy esperando que usted lo haga- la cara de snape era de no creer, y Ginny tenía un perverso brillo en los ojos… cuanto se divertiría esa noche.

Adelante- snape hizo una ridícula reverencia e invito a pasar a Ginny- puede usted pasar su majestad

Gracias- Ginny no creía poder aguantar la risa un segundo más así que intento calmarse y entrar por donde le indicaba su profesor

Espero que no sea de mucha molestia para su majestad el que no se le tenga una alfombra roja para que pase pero como vera, este humilde servidor hace lo que puede…- el tono sarcástico del guapo hombre divertía aun mas a la taheña

Oh no, no se preocupe- contesto la muchacha, también con el mismo tono- por donde?

Sígame- el profesor había adoptado su clásica posición seria y fría- espéreme aquí mientras yo traigo los papeles… puede sentarse

Gracias- vio como desaparecía por una de los pasillos adonde, supuso la chica, debía quedar su despacho, decidió entretenerse viendo el departamento de su profesor. Era bastante grande, la sala era muy cómoda y moderna, en el centro estaba el juego de sala, compuesto por un enorme sillón color vino , una mesita de centro de patas metálicas y superficie de cristal grabado, y dos butacas con espaldar color beige, al lado derecho de la puerta de entrada estaba el comedor, la chica se acerco para ver mejor y se encontró con un juego de comedor de 4 puestos, las sillas eran color azul fuerte y la mesa de este también tenía superficie de cristal, había uno que otro jarrón al igual que en la sala y también una cantidad considerable de cuadros, salió del comedor y se encontró de nuevo en la sala, pudo percatarse de una división que había en la sala, en vez de pared de cemento había un vidrio corrugado que se levantaba hasta el techo, entro y se encontró con la cocina integral, el mesón donde se encontraba la hornilla y la pequeña mesa de dos puestos de aspecto country, el nevecón, el lavaplatos y un compartimiento para guardar los platos y copas, salió de ahí de nuevo a la sala, para encontrarse con el profesor que la miraba con aspecto confundido

Lo siento…- dijo un poco apenada-buscaba el baño y…

No se preocupe… dudo que lo encontrase, los baños de esta casa están en los cuartos, aparte solo sirve uno, y es el que está en mi cuarto, y mi cuarto está del otro lado

Empecemos a trabajar…- la chica se sentó en uno de los butacones- que debo hacer?

Necesito que revise estos trabajos por mi…- le tendió unas 30 carpetas-

Y como voy a saber yo si están bien?

No por nada es la mejor de mi clase….

Santo cielos… snape haciéndole un cumplido a Ginny? Se la había fumado verde o qué?

Comenzaron a trabajar, Ginny calificaba hábilmente los trabajos y Cada que tenía una duda preguntaba a su profesor, quien trabajaba calificando unos exámenes de otro curso, rápidamente se hicieron las 8 de la tarde y Ginny empezó a sentir su estomago crujir…

Le pasa algo?- pregunto snape, al ver que la joven ponía una cara rara

No.- repuso ella con frialdad

Así pasaron el tiempo, eran ya las 9, la chica se sentía presa del cansancio, habían sido 3 horas de extenso trabajo, solo le quedaban dos trabajos por calificar y su estomago ya no daba para más, el crujido de este se hacía cada vez más insoportable, gracias a Dios, su profesor estaba en la misma situación

Tiene hambre?

Ah?- no se había percatado bien de la pregunta, estaba ensimismada viendo una grafica que le pareció excepcional

Que si tiene hambre…?

Bueno… solo un poco… por?

Porque yo estoy muerto y no creo poder hacer algo mas con el estomago vacío… le gusta la pizza?

Si…- volvió a su tarea de calificar, dando las gracias al cielo, porque ella sentía que desmayaría si no comía algo

Bien…- tomo su teléfono celular y marcó- señorita para un domicilio por favor…. Una pizza extra grande de pollo queso y jamón y 6 latas de cerveza… edificio Montgomery apartamento 38…10 minutos?, perfecto- colgó el teléfono y lo dejo a un lado de la mesa de centro, miro a la chica- bueno… en diez minutos nos traen la comida

Bien- sonrió débilmente y continuó

Los 10 minutos pasaron y al fin llego el chico con el domicilio.

No se preocupe, yo abro- la pecosa se dirigió hacia la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con chico que en una mano llevaba una enorme pizza y en la otra llevaba las cervezas

Hola seve… oh perdón!!- El chico se corrigió al ver a la chica- pensé que sería severus el que había hecho el pedido… que paso con él?.. Se mudó?

No- el hombre se había levantado y ahora estaba también en la puerta

Ah! Hola severus que tal! Mira aquí está tu pedido!!!!- entrego las cervezas al profesor y Ginny recibió la pizza- pensé que te habías mudado, como nunca tienes compañía en casa pues…

Gracias Etan… - lo interrumpió el hombre-toma aquí está el dinero y tu propina…- le acerco unos cuantos billetes al joven y este los tomo de inmediato

Gracias… oye sev, es tu novia?- miro a la pelirroja que se había puesto del color de su cabello- porque si es así, mira que te felicito, tienes buen gusto

No…- corto Ginny- no soy su novia "para mi pesar", soy su alumna…- entro a la sala y dejo solos a los dos hombres

Se enojo?- pregunto Etan a snape

No… ya lárgate no?- cerro de un portazo, y se dirigió a la sala- disculpa…

Cómo?

No fue mi intención que Etan te incomodara con lo de si tu…

Ah!- lo interrumpió- no, no tranquilo, no pasa nada… igual usted y yo no somos nada- acentuó la última palabra- porque tendría yo que incomodarme?

Tiene razón, voy por unos platos a la cocina…- se levanto del sillón y tomo camino hacia la cocina, segundos después, volvió con dos paltos cuadrados, servilletas, un utensilio y dos vasos, los coloco en la mesita de centro, y empezó a servir

Gracias…- Ginny tomo el plato con pizza que snape le tendía, y el prosiguió a servirse también.

Tenemos un problema…- tomo una lata de cerveza con su mano derecha y miró a Ginny

Cual será?- pregunto ella mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pizza a la boca

Solo tengo cerveza… no acostumbro a beber gaseosas ni nada por el estilo… son malas para la salud- aseguró

No más que la cerveza, créame- lamio sus dedos de una manera que a su profesor le pareció un tanto… sexy

El punto es… que solo tengo esto para ofrecerle… -meneo la lata en el aire-aparte de agua- Ginny lo observaba ahora atentamente

Bueno…- se encogió de hombros- no bebo pero… esto- señalo su plato- con agua debe saber nada agradable… prefiero la cerveza

Como quiera…- tomo un vaso y lo puso frente a la joven, sostuvo la lata con la mano de su brazo enyesado y con la otra procedió a abrirla… mala suerte… al abrirla, la cerveza salió a chorros y mojó la cara y parte del vestido de la pelirroja, la cual se levanto de un salto del butacón, puesto que la cerveza estaba helada-rayos!!!- Exclamo el hombre- está bien?

Si… solo que la cerveza esta helada y me moje casi toda…- decía la chica sacudiéndose el vestido

Ok…- parecía loco buscando algo con que secar a la chica, búsqueda nada fructífera, por lo que optó por deshacerse de su camisa y pasársela a la joven- tome…- le extendió la camisa a la chica que estaba colorada hasta el alma

Gra…gracias- limpiaba torpemente su vestido

No se preocupe… la cerveza no mancha…- fue lo único que atino a decir, la visión que tenia le impedía pensar siquiera… la cerveza había caído en las piernas de la taheña, por lo que ahora pasaba la camisa por sus muslos, levantando un poco más la ya corta falda del vestido, luego acariciaba su cuello para secarlo con la prenda, bajaba lentamente por entre sus senos donde el liquido también había mojado, la chica levanto la mirado y sus ojos chocaron con los de snape, lo que provoco un nuevo enrojecimiento por parte de la joven y un aterrizaje forzoso a tierra para él.

Me presta su baño… - dijo con la cabeza un poco gacha, y con la camisa cerca de su boca, el olor que tenía era simplemente delicioso, quería grabarse ese aroma, y esa imagen también, por Dios santo como le gustaba ese hombre!!!, aunque definitivamente, hubiese preferido no verlo, hubiese preferido no estar ahí en ese momento, sabia el daño mental que esto le causaría por el resto de su vida, y si ya la perturbaba antes en sueños, ahora la torturaría sin piedad, aparte la situación era demasiado tentadora, el verlo así, sin nada cubriendo su espectacular y bien formado torso y con la sudadera a la cadera… " fuera pensamientos malos!!!! Shu! Shu!!!" sacudió la cabeza y se irguió- …por favor.

Sígame- trato de ser lo más glacial posible

La habitación estaba en el lado izquierdo de la casa, la chica contó 2 puertas que ella supuso, eran otro cuarto y el estudio, antes de llegar a la puerta del fondo, él, abrió la puerta e hizo un ademan para que la chica entrase, y ella no dudó un minuto para hacerlo. Al entrar. Noto que la habitación era realmente bella, estaba pintada de un blanco marfil muy brillante y tenía toques en ciertas áreas de color café-dorado, la cama era gigante, " se supone que duerme solo no?" las sabanas eran color perla, había una pequeña mesa metálica y una silla también del mismo material,, y también habían cuadros…bastantes según le pareció a la joven

Ahí está el baño- dijo el hombre, señalando una puerta- encontrara toallas y todo lo que necesite

la chica entro sin decir nada, mientras el aprovecho para buscar otra camisa en su closet, se sentó en la cama y empezó a colocarse la camisa azul cielo que encontró entre la ropa limpia, de un momento a otro su mirada se dirigió a la puerta del baño, una sonrisita curvo sus labios… era increíble darse cuenta hasta que punto esa "chiquilla malévola" como le llamaba, se había metido en su cabeza y en su pensamiento, y aún más increíbles eran los esfuerzos que este hacía para no quererla o al menos para no pensar en ella, aunque cada día le resultara más difícil hacerlo, y lo peor era que él estaba en una situación similar a la de ella, sintiendo pero sin poder hablar, o más bien sin querer hablar, aun le dolía la traición de la que él veía como su futura esposa, aun le ardía el corazón, habían pasado 4 años y el todavía no podía superarlo, se maldijo una y mil veces por eso, por ser tan tonto, por no querer olvidar, por que por más que le doliera el recuerdo de ella todavía estaba, aun la amaba o al menos eso creía, y aunque le daba cierta satisfacción, el saber que otra mujer entraba en su vida, también le daba pánico el que le volviera a pasar lo de antaño, definitivamente el no quería volver a sufrir, se encargaría de levantar una gran muralla entre él y Ginny… una muralla con una enorme falla… jamás diseñes un estrategia de defensa sin tener varios planes b y sin tener idea al menos de cómo te atacaran…

Si necesita algo mas estaré en la sala…

Están bien!!!- la voz provino del fondo del cuarto

Minutos después la chica salió del baño con el vestido totalmente seco, y sin rastros de cerveza sobre ella

Bueno…ya puedo seguir…

No… no puede seguir…- le interrumpió él mirándola secamente- es hora de que se vaya…

Pero… si yo no…- intentó discutirle

Usted nada weasley- su tono era bastante desagradable- ya es tarde… debe irse… qué pensarán sus padres, si ven que su hija aun no llega? Van a pensar que la rapté!!!

Ojala!!- dijo para si

Como dijo?

No he dicho nada!!- exclamó furiosa, tomando su bolso de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta

Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan grosera, maldita sea??!!!- snape, se levanto del sillón y corrió tras la chica que aun no salía del apartamento, al tomo bruscamente por el brazo e hizo que esta lo viera

Y usted…- logró liberarse del brazo de su profesor-… por qué no puede comportarse medianamente decente cuando está conmigo?- pudo estar segura de que su grito se escuchó al menos en los tres pisos de abajo y en los tres de arriba- siempre tan antipático!!!!!

Imposible ser decente…- le dijo con sorna- cuando usted siempre se porta como una chiquilla malévola, caprichosa, sarcástica y grosera… justo como ahora!!!!- se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, y no sabía por qué, pero era algo que no podía controlar- Siempre esta provocándome!!!! Y siempre está metiendo sus narizotas en donde nadie la ha llamado!!!!

Pues discúlpeme entonces pro preocuparme por usted!!! Y sabe algo…- se acerco más, ahora tenía que levantar el rostro para poder verlo- parece un viejo gruñón!!! Mírese! Solo 29 años y parece de 60…

No le permito que…

Usted me permite! Si señor! y me va a permitir seguir diciéndole unas cuantas verdades más!... usted es un ser frio, una persona casi déspota, que no ve más allá de sus narices y de sus ridículas reglas! Alguien que no valora lo que la vida le da, alguien que se enfrasca en sí mismo, que se encierra en su mente, que se hace daño a voluntad… un masoquista!!! Caray, Madure de una vez! Crezca! Deje de hacerse el dios, el que todo lo puede, si me preocupo por usted es porque… porque… porque me da la gana y punto! porque está solo, y eso no lo digo yo, usted mismo se encarga de hacerlo saber con su manera de actuar y escuche esto, Ningún, ningún ser humano, por muy autosuficiente que parezca puede sobrevivir solo sin llegar a enloquecer! Espero que lo recuerde…- cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, la voz de su profesor la detuvo

Por qué hace esto?- pregunto más calmado, y casi que en estado de shock, todo lo que había dicho era verdad, nada más que la verdad, pero lo que le asombraba no era eso, sino el hecho de que ella, precisamente ella lo conociera de esa manera, el solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos

Porque me importa…- dijo sin voltearse- que tenga buena noche

* * *

Notas de la autora: holas!!!! Si, ya se! Medio siglo después y al fin aparezco!!!! Jeje, bueno primero que nada quiero desearles un muy feliz año y un excelente comienzo de clases!!! También quería agradecer a todas las chicas que me envían reviews… GRACIAS!!!!! No saben lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, de verdad!!! Bueno aquí les va otra entrega de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, porque me tomo años escribir este capítulo, como ya se pudieron dar cuenta, de nuevo mil disculpas por la tardanza, hubiese preferido actualizar antes pero estuve trabajando toda la temporada decembrina y cuando deje de hacerlo no me venía la inspiración!! ToT, hasta tuve que emplear métodos de mi queridísima mami (darla Sakura) para poder terminar!!!!! ( si mami, eso de mirar a la luna y todo!!!!) Pero aquí esta… les prometo no demorara tanto la próxima… dejen reviews Porfa y que Dios las bendiga!! Bye!! 

G K Evans.


	7. pieces of me

**Acoustic and classic**

**Cap. 7: pieces of me**

**By: G K Evans**

**Ok… ok… quien comienza?- **soltó desesperada la castaña. Las 3 chicas se encontraban en la biblioteca, pero todas estaban tan absortas en sus pensamientos, miraban sus libros de consulta y leían y releían las mismas frases, estaban totalmente desconectadas del mundo

**Umm…??**- lapelirroja estaba algo despeinada y miraba con cara extrañada a su amiga**- a que te refieres?**

**A lo que paso ayer….**

**Que paso ayer?- **pregunto luna, como acabando de entrar al planeta y con su típico tono despistado**- que paso ayer?!!!! Díganme!!!**

**Lo ves?- **preguntó hermione a su taheña amiga, señalando con su mano a la rubia-** entonces….- **soltó un suspiro**- comienzo yo…- **cerro su libro de cálculo y lo dejó en el centro de la mesa**- malfoy…ese es mi problema…mi blondo problema…- **termino algo cansina

**Me crees si te digo que me lo esperaba?- **soltó la rubia interesándose por la conversación**- que paso ahora?**

**Aun sigue llamándome kamy…- **dijo más para sí**- ayer me lo encontré en el pasillo, me hablo como si nada, y además sentí arder mi estómago al verlo agarrado de manos con otra…**

**Eso se llama celos…- **observó la rubia como si hubiese descubierto que la tierra giraba alrededor del sol

**No me digas…- **soltó la castaña algo sarcástica, para después enterrar la cabeza en la mesa

**Ginebra…- **la rubia se dirigía ahora a la pelirroja ubicada frente a ella**- como te fue con snape?- **

**Si… como te fue?- **la castaña levanto la cabeza y se incorporó en su silla

**Qué?- **la pelirroja aun estaba como dormida**- ah…- **pareció reaccionar al fin**- eso… pues… no me fue nada bien… creo…- **empezó con el relato, conto todo con pelos y señales, desde que llegó al apartamento de su profesor , hasta salir de él, mientras sus amigas la miraban con cara de no creer- **y bien? **

**Pienso que tuviste mucho autocontrol…-**decía la rubia**- yo me le hubiese tirado encima y me lo hubiera comido… a besos, si lo encuentro tan desgraciadamente sexy!!!!... qué?!!!!- **mirada asesina por parte de Ginny**- solo soy sincera!!!!**

**Tu sinceridad no me ayuda… al contrario!!!! Me mortifica… y tu her? No me dices nada?**

**Bueno… creo que te excediste un poquito con el regaño, pero tratándose de snape creo que estuvo bien… a ver si deja de ser tan huraño!!!... aunque creo que es de esas personas testarudas…**

**Oye luna…- **preguntaba ahora la pecosa-** como te fue con Harry?**

**Estoy enamorada, sabían?- **la chica había adquirido una posición pensativa al recordar lo pasado el día anterior…-

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Flash back ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Eres un cobarde!!!!**

**Si sentir lo que siento por ti es cobardía… entonces sí, lo soy!!**

**Entonces no me amas**

**Entonces te amo tanto… que quiero que estés bien**

**Estoy bien si estoy contigo…**

**Por favor luna…**

**Por favor tu Harry!!!!- **decía la chica sin siquiera parecer molesta

**Es que… es insoportable, no puedo seguir tranquilo sabiendo que te dicen lo que te dicen, a mi no me hace daño créeme… pero sé que a ti si!**

**El amor… todo lo puede, todo lo soporta…**

**Tu estas soportando mucho y no sé si lo merezca a decir verdad….**

**Eres consciente de lo que me pides?**

**Si…**

**Pensé que eras más inteligente…**

Una hermosa rubia y un apuesto chico de ojos esmeralda discutían fuertemente en un lujoso y amplio estudio, el chico caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, tenía una mano en el bolsillo y la otra insistía en revolver aun más su azabache cabello, la rubia permanecía sentada en uno de los sillones que había en el estudio, con los brazos apoyados a lado y lado del sillón, piernas cruzadas y de actitud inmutable, miraba duramente al chico, ahora frente a ella

**Yo también lo pensé…- **el chico se agacho frente a la rubia, tomo su delgada mano entre las de él y la besó- **pero créeme que ahora pensar es lo que menos quiero…**- levantó sus ojos para posarlos en el rostro de la chica, se veía tan bella… tan angelical… eso era ella para él, el ángel que lo había salvado de su soledad, el ángel que había llenado de luz su vida, se colocó en pie y le tendió una mano a la chica, ella la aceptó y se levanto de su asiento, el chico la atrajo hacia sí rodeándola levemente por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo mientras que su mano libre hacia un exquisito recorrido, subía por sus caderas lentamente, avanzó hasta su cintura aun sin despegar su vista del claro océano que era la mirada de ella, rozó el seno izquierdo de la rubia con su índice y una sonrisita apareció en su moreno rostro al ver que ella se había ruborizado levemente por aquel contacto, delineó su cuello con la yema de sus dedos y luego su mano se apoderó del marfileño rostro de la chica, sus labios buscaron ansiosamente los de ella hasta encontrarlos, fue un beso cargado de ansias y pasión, un beso tierno… que importaban las palabras en ese momento… nada importaban… ella era todo lo que él siempre deseó, lo que soñó una y otra vez, tantas veces… tanto tiempo… seguían sin romper el beso… si le hubiesen dicho que ella terminaría locamente enamorada del chico al que siempre trato con indiferencia, jamás se lo hubiese creído, jamás…

La rubia rompió con el beso, aun seguían abrazados fuertemente y solo los separaban escasos centímetros, una sonrisa algo triste se dibujo en los labios de la chica, se unió mas a Harry y sus labios ahora estaban cerca del oído de este….

_Tu…. _

_Eres todo para mí__…_

Ella bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de Harry, lo apretó fuerte mientras comenzaba a cantar suavemente y moverse, según el ritmo de la música que cantaba

_Todo lo que tengo yo…._

_Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo…_

Él, correspondió y empezó también a moverse, lentamente, tal cual como ella lo hacía, pronto ambos estuvieron sumidos en un dulce baile, ella calló por un momento… empezó a acariciar la espalda del chico por debajo de la camisa, pero aun seguía moviéndose acompasadamente, el moreno la tomo por la cintura y la estrechó mas a él, hundió su cabeza en entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica y comenzó a besarlo, alternando los besos con pequeños mordiscos, ella revolvía todavía más los cabellos azabache de Harry, y de un momento a otro empezó a cantar de nuevo…

_Tu…_

_Si es que puedes entender…._

La melodía se vio interrumpida un momento, debido a que el moreno, posó su mano nuevamente en el seno de la rubia, esta vez estrujándolo un poco fuerte, a lo que la chica no pude reprimir un gemido, el chico de orbes esmeralda, ahora se dedicaba a dar besitos cortos en toda la cara de la chica, primero la nariz, luego la frente, la boca…

_Yo jamás te dejaré……_

_Aunque traten de alejarte de… mi_

**Escúchame bien Harry Potter…- **al decir esto, la rubia se detuvo y tomó el rostro del chico con su mano para hacer que la viera, puesto que este aun besaba su cuello**- escúchame bien porque es la primera y última vez que lo voy a decir…- **lo besó tiernamente y luego prosiguió**- jamás…… jamás me van a separar de ti…- **una lagrima negra y traviesa recorría ahora el sonrojado rostro de la rubia**- nunca… tu eres mío!!! Mío!!! Entiende esto, no voy a romper contigo!!! No te voy a dejar ir!!! No!!!**

**Pero luna yo…- **trató de replicar, un poco enrojecido por lo que le había dicho su novia

**Tú nada!!! Tú me perteneces y se acabó!!! Fin de la discusión!!!- **corto la joven mirando dulcemente a Harry, en cuyo rostro había florecido una sonrisa picara

**No sabía que fueses tan… posesiva!!!- **terminó, aun sonriendo

**Eso es de familia querido!!! Ahora si me disculpas…- **lo beso nuevamente, empujándolo hasta el sillón más cercano, el cayó de espaldas y ella se colocó encima, ambos con los ojos poseídos de lujuria y pasión… esa tarde dieron rienda suelta a muchos sentimientos antes reprimidos…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin flash back :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hermione y Ginny habían escuchado atentamente el relato de la chica, y ahora, Ginny tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos, y hermione tenía una de sus manos sobre su boca, las tres con una sonrisa picara en sus rostros

**Vaya!!!- **decía la taheña**- mira tú!!! Lunita mía, te has comido el pastel antes del recreo!!!!! Y que pastel… pastelazo!!!!... Sensei!!!!- **hizo una reverencia hacia la rubia

Las risas estallaron en el grupo, pero pronto se callaron al recordar que estaban en una biblioteca, hermione aun estaba como si no lo creyera, y la sonrisa de Ginny se había puesto aun más pícara.

**Luna… yo…- **hermione no hallaba que decir**- Uff… es difícil decirte algo en esta situación… es decir… no te reprocho ni nada, fue tu decisión, espero que haya sido la más acertada… y que lo hayas disfrutado…- **lo ultimo lo dijo con tonito malicioso

**Créeme que lo disfrute… y mucho!!!!- **a estas alturas hermione estaba escandalosamente roja-**aunque no sé por qué tengo la extraña sensación de que mi relación todavía pende de un hilo…**

**Un hilo que tú te encargaras de hacer tan fuerte como si estuviera hecho de diamante…- **habló hermione

**Si luna, her tiene razón- **dijo la pecosa**- no te des por vencida, sabes que cuentas con nosotras para lo que quieras… lucha!! Lucha por tu relación!! Al menos tú tienes algo que cuidar…- **término con un tono algo triste

**Gracias niñas!!!!... oigan que clase tenemos ahora?- **el trío de amigas se dedicaba ahora a recoger sus útiles esparcidos en la mesa y a retirarse de la biblioteca

**Francés….- **dijo luna**- es mi favorita!!!!**

**No me gusta esa clase…**

**Claro! A ti solo te gustaría ver a snape en ropa interior- **terció la rubia

**Vaya!!! Creo que hoy estas más alegre que la última vez que te vi, que por cierto fue hace como una semana… me tenias abandonado!!!- **el apuesto bibliotecario se dirigía a hermione. Esta se había acercado al mostrador y le dirigía una cálida sonrisa al chico blanco de cabellos castaños y ojos extremadamente negros tras el

**Hola Oliver!!!! Y… lo siento!! Tuve una semana de lo mas de agitada!!, pero no te preocupes…mañana vengo sin falta y hablamos un rato… sabes que me encanta ayudarte acá!!!- **la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica se ensancho aun mas, mientras entregaba varios textos al chico, que los puso en uno de los compartimientos del mostrador

**Bueno… creo que no puedo resistirme a esa oferta- **el chico sonrió, mostrando sus perfilados dientes, a hermione le encantaba verlo sonreír

**Debo irme, las chicas me están esperando fuera… nos vemos!!!**

**Estaré esperándote her!!!**

**Wood… cierto?- **pregunto la pelirroja, a la castaña, apenas esta se unió a ellas y empezaban caminar hacia el salón

**Si… Oliver Wood… por qué?**

**Es guapo…- **soltó la pecosa

**Hey, Hey, ya sé por dónde vas!!! Entre Oliver y yo solo hay una gran amistad! **

**Ok… aunque no hay que negar que es… bastante guapo…**

* * *

La hogwarts university, era caracterizada también, por que se destacaba en muchas disciplinas deportivas, entre ellas la natación, y era justo en una de las piscinas cubiertas del plantel, donde se hallaban compitiendo, un joven de cabellos rojos y otro de ojos esmeralda

**Te gané!!!! – **grito eufórico el pelirrojo, mientras se disponía a salir de la piscina, traía un bañador negro humo que tenía el escudo de la universidad en la parte izquierda y del otro lado tenía el numero 1, sus cabellos caían en su frente y trato de acomodarlos, y la vista de su cuerpo cubierto tan solo con esa minúscula prenda era bastante agradable, las sesiones de entrenamiento, aunque duras, estaban dando sus frutos, muy buenos frutos, el pelirrojo poseía unas tremendas piernas, sin nada de vello, un abdomen lleno de cuadritos, claro, la mejor parte de su cuerpo sin duda eran sus brazos, estaban perfectamente esculpidos, toda una obra de arte

**Bueno…- **decía resignado el moreno que ya estaba secando su cuerpo con la toalla, este llevaba un bañador gris, y aunque también poseía buen cuerpo, se quedada un poco atrás al lado de su amigo**- no por nada eres el mejor del equipo no? Además… yo me defiendo con el futbol, para lo cual tu eres un desastre!!!**

**Tienes razón…- **ambos empezaron a colocarse su ropa, no las habían dejado en los camerino, puesto que a esa hora de la mañana no había nadie practicando ni nada por el estilo y podían dejar la ropa a la vista, a ron le era permitido entrar a las piscinas porque era el capitán del equipo de natación.

**Oye… imagínate lo que me paso esta mañana cuando pase por ti a tu casa y me quede esperándote en la cocina… - **el tono del taheño era algo pícaro

**Que paso?- **pregunto intrigado el moreno

**Pues imagínate…- **el pelirrojo se había colocado toda su ropa y se sentó en la plegable donde segundos antes había estado su toalla**-… tengo una cita hoy… con… como es que se llama?**

**Cual de todas?**

**La chica de historia… esa que andaba con Wood el bibliotecario…**

**Um?**

**Ay hombre! La altica de cabello claro…**

**Ah… Anika Barner! **

**Eso!!! Barner!!!... bueno en fin! Tengo una cita hoy con ella, y bueno… tú ya sabes, me invito a "almorzar" a su departamento, con eso de que esta sola y……**

**y…?**

**Pues veras… mi provisión de gorritos se acabó, y decidí tomar prestado el que tú siempre guardas en tu billetera, con intención de reponértelo después, ya que tú con tu actitud mojigata nunca habías siquiera abierto uno…y a que no adivinas lo que encontré… o más bien lo que no encontré- **el chico de orbes celestes miraba con ojos traviesos al moreno, quien, como siempre que se ponía nervioso, pasaba su mano por sus cabellos azabache y empezó a tomar un color rojizo en sus mejillas

**Ah…. Si?… que?- **descubierto!!!

**Cero gorrito…jejeje- **el taheño sonrió aun mas al ver la cara del moreno**- ay Potter, que me late que ya tienes de virgencito lo mismo que yo de futbolista!!!!- **Harry se sonrojo aun más

**Ron!!!**

**Felicidades!!!- **selevanto de su silla y se dirigió a Harry, apretándolo en un abrazo y dándole palmaditas en la espalda**- Ya era hora!!!! Jeje, claro, no voy a poder evitar la cara de decepción de maysha ever cuando se entere… sabes cuantas ganas tenia de ser la primera contigo?!!!!**

**Ron!!! Espero que seas prudente y no andes por ahí diciendo eso!!!**

**Claro hombre!!!! Yo solo lo decía por molestar!!! Vamos, se hace tarde…**

* * *

El día de las chicas había terminado, el reloj marcaba ya la una de la tarde en punto, ahora se dirigían a la cafetería a comer algo, después luna y Ginny pasarían por la casa de la rubia a buscar unas cosas y luego irían al centro comercial para ver una película, donde la castaña las alcanzaría una vez saliera de su clase extra…

**Estoy hambrienta!!!- **exclamo la pecosa, a la vez que se sentaba en la mesa y levantar la mano para que el mesero las atendiera

**Si yo también…- **la rubia también se sentó y fue seguida por la castaña**- que te pasa her?**

**Nada… solo espero hacer un buen papel hoy en la clase… no es que me importe mucho ser la protagonista ni nada, pero no me gustaría bajar mis calificaciones por una estúpida obra…**

**Calma, calma, que no panda el cunico!!!...- **decía Ginny**- miren ahí viene el mesero…- **las pupilas de Ginny se dilataron al ver de quien se trataba

El muchacho se acercó a las chicas y les dijo

**Que tal… hola ginebra…- **le dedico una sonrisa bastante sexy a la chica y esta se la devolvió

**Klausse… hace cuanto que no nos veíamos?**

**Umm… creo que desde el pasado semestre… si mal no recuerdo…- **Klausse Wilhelm, era un chico sueco, que llevaba varios años viviendo en Londres, era alto y delgado pero de buen cuerpo, de rostro fileño, nariz perfecta, de tez tan blanca como la de malfoy, cabellos negros en contraste con su blancura, cortados perfectamente y ligeramente levantados con gomina, ojos medianos de color gris jaspe, casi negros, que conocía a ginebra por que el también pertenecía al equipo de natación y ron se la había presentado- **tiempos aquellos…. Y bien que van a pedir?**

**Yo quiero…- **empezó a decir la rubia**- un flan enorme de arequipe con salsa de chocolate…**

**Yo pido una hamburguesa doble queso y doble carne con… una 7up por favor (n/a: jeje mi gaseosa favorita oopss!!!) – **termino la castaña

**Yo te quiero a ti…- **dijo la pelirroja descaradamente**- pero como no se puede me conformo con un pedazo de pie de fresa y una malteada de chocolate…**

El joven tomo nota de todo**- bien… en un momento vengo con todo- **se marcho

**Ginebra podrías controlar tu instintos de hembra en temporada de apareamiento por favor?**

**Ay her!!! No seas malita, además hacía rato que no lo veía…**

**Bueno… a ver si la vista de snape te hace calmar…- **comento luna

El profesor venia atravesando el patio principal y se disponía a entrar a la cafetería, ese día traía una camisa verde marino y unos clásicos negros. Busco mesa y al no encontrar más, se coloco en la que estaba al lado de las chicas, quedando frente a frente con Ginny para su pesar, o su alegría, una chica morena se acerco a él y mientras le tomaba la orden le coqueteaba descaramente, Ginny quiso matarla en ese momento, agarrarla por su bonito y brillante cabello negro, y arrancarle hebra por hebra, enterrar el tacón de su zapato en su estomago y dejarla para recorrer con cucharita, el por su lado no se oponía mas tampoco prestaba atención.

El joven volvió a los pocos minutos con la bandeja repleta de las cosas que pidieron las chicas.

**Al fin!!! – **la rubia empezó a devorar su flan con ansias, mientras el chico servía a las demás

**Está bien así?- **pregunto el joven

**Estaría mejor si estuvieras tu en mi plato…- **se encargo de decir la taheña lo suficientemente alto para que cierto moreno la escuchara y al parecer lo logro, porque no fue más que esta hablara para que el hombre levantara la vista de los papeles en su mesa para ver a la pecosa frente a él con mirada reprobatoria, acusadora y… celosa?

**No te preocupes linda…- **Klausse estaba ahora detrás de la pecosa y hablaba a su oído**- lo podras hacer cuando quieras…- **deslizo su índice por la hendidura de los senos de esta y deposito allí un papelito**- no es sino que me llames y ahí estaré, sabes que así será…- **tomo su inicial posición y antes de irse dijo**- que lo disfruten- **le dedico otra sonrisita sexy a la joven y se fue

**Por dios ginebra…- **luna miro atónita a su amiga

**Qué? Comemos?**

No muy lejos, en otra mesa, un apuesto hombre miro la escena, y no supo cómo ni por qué, pero de repente le entraron unas ganas tremendas de ahorcar a cierto blanquito que justo en ese momento paso al lado de él, sus ojos se posaron ahora en una pelirroja " **chiquilla malévola y quisquillosa… ya me las pagaras!!!"**, sus ojos ardían de rabia pura y concentrada, parecía querer tragársela con la mirada, estaba totalmente enfadado pero tuvo que contenerse… la chica de antes, había traído su orden que consistía en un moccacino y una cuantas galletas de jengibre, la chica de cabellos negros le volvió a regalar otra de sus sonrisitas seductoras y este, para sorpresa de Ginny que observaba atenta la escena y de la misma chica, le correspondió con una sonrisa de lado, algo totalmente electrizante, **" yo la mato!!!"**Ginny había podido jurar que los pies de la morena se habían quedado pegados al piso y que pronto lo haría el resto de su cuerpo, ella misma sentía derretirse, los ojos de snape se volvieron otra vez hacia la pecosa, y su semblante volvió a ser el mismo,

Frío y distante…

**Bueno niñas…- **empezó a decir la castaña, al tiempo que limpiaba su boca con una servilleta y a recoger sus cosas**- es mejor que me vaya ahora…- **tomo su morral y se levanto de su silla**- nos veremos en el centro comercial a eso de… las 5 ok, pasare primero por mi casa y luego iré al centro…**

**Sip!- **contesto la rubia, ya que la pecosa aun estaba enfrascada en una guerra de miradas don su profesor

**Perfecto bye!!!!- **se alejo corriendo del lugar para dirigirse a su clase de teatro…

* * *

Hermione había llegado 20 minutos antes a su clase, por lo que el pequeño teatro donde daban las clases estaba vacío "**es genial**", pensó la chica, se fue hacia el vestidor más grande tras la tarima, el pequeño le traía malos recuerdos y lo menos que quería era estar desconcentrada, sería terrible que le dieran el papel del árbol!!! Por lo menos, conseguiría el de la malvada o el de la mejor amiga de la protagonista…** " **_**y por qué no el principal**_**" **una vocecilla dentro de ella habló **"porque no seré capaz!!!" **contesto ella,** " **_**quieres ser la protagonista… admítelo**_**!!!", "si!, que digo… no! Además… me temo que malfoy ganara el papel principal" " **_**es por eso que quieres ganar tu el principal también!!!"**_

**Estúpida conciencia!!!!- **sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y terminó de arreglar su atuendo. Consistía en un vestido largo, color rosa, entallado en la parte de arriba la cual parecía un corsé, y la falda era de tela satín, el corsé era de una tela algo más opaca y tenía un trenzado al frente con hilos de satén, el escote de su pecho era muy pronunciado como le había dicho a luna, a lo que esta le respondió: **" her, las damas de la era medieval no eran nada recatadas, además tienes que hacer bien tu papel!!!",** la castaña suspiro levemente y termino de arreglar la falda del largo y esponjado vestido, para seguir con su cabello, saco un cepillo algo gracioso y empezó a recogerse el pelo en un moño bastante alto, luego tomó un frasco de espuma para peinar, lo frotó en sus manos y luego aplicó el producto en la cola de caballo que tenia, definiendo mas sus rizos, no quería maquillarse, puesto que no lo creyó necesario, pero luego de ver algo brillante su rostro, aplico torpemente un poco de los polvos sueltos que luna le había regalado, no se atrevió a ponerse colorete, debido a no querer quedar como un payaso y se limito a terminar su look con un toque de brillo color cereza en sus labios**- listo!!**

**Si… quedaste muy bien… el rosa se te ve perfecto…**

**Que carajos haces aquí?**

**Tenemos 10 minutos antes de que empiece la clase y quise venir acá para repasar algo de mi texto… no te pregunto qué haces tú aquí porque eso es obvio…- **lanzo una mirada bastante indiscreta al escote de la castaña**- bonito corsé…**

**Bueno como puedes ver, aun no termino, si me das un momento yo recojo mis cosas y te dejo el camerino para ti solito… - **su voz era muy amarga-** aunque si prefieres, puedes irte al otro…- **dijo dejando su maleta a un lado y recogiendo cosas que estaban por ahí y eran de ella

**No, ese no… me trae malos recuerdos…- **corto ácidamente el chico de cabellos rubio plata y ojos color mercurio colocándose junto a ella, tomo la mochila de la chica y la cerró, para luego tendérsela-** quiero este… y como tú ya has terminado…**

**Aun no lo hago!!!- **replico furiosa, tomando la mochila que le tendía el chico- **pero puedo hacerlo afuera… tu sola presencia ya me es desagradable…- **metió el resto de cosas en la mochila y salió del camerino dando un portazo**- MALDITO MALFOY!!!!!- **se le escucho decir una vez hubo cerrado la puerta, el chico curvo sus labios en una mueca irónica y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa

La clase ya iba a comenzar….

Todos los alumnos estaban enfrascados en conversaciones acerca de sus papeles y personajes, y los que querían representar en la obra, otros decían que ya se sentían ganadores, algunos chicos habían decidido hacer grupos o dúos, draco y hermione eran de los pocos que traían monólogos, la profesora hizo acto de presencia y con una seña mando a todos a buscar lugar…

**Veo que vienen muy preparados…- **empezó a decir Sibill trelawney, con su típico tono de voz meloso

**Siento llegar tarde…- **draco entraba por la puerta lateral de la tarima, la misma que daba a los camerinos, hermione no supo si reírse o derretirse a sus pies debido a su atuendo, traía unos jeans negros con agujeros en varias partes, una camisa azul cielo algo desteñida y maltratada abierta en su totalidad, el cabello revuelto, lo que le daba un exquisito toque de irreverencia, de su hombro izquierdo colgaba su bolso y en la mano derecha traía una silla plegable color negro

**Tranquilo querido…- **la profesora luchaba por que su mandíbula no se desencajara y por no chorrear el piso con babas, al igual que el resto de la población femenina presente en la sala, incluida hermione, es que este hombre hasta en harapos se veía tremendamente sexy**- llegas justo a tiempo- **el aludido busco lugar en la última fila, ya que estaba desocupada**-no perdamos mas el tiempo y comencemos ya!!! El primer grupo es…**

Así, pasaron unos 4 grupos y ocho dúos, solo quedaban draco y hermione por presentarse, habían dejado a los monólogos de último

**Bueno… sigamos con… draco malfoy- **

el chico se levanto de su silla, no sin antes sacar un par de cigarros y un encendedor, los coloco dentro del bolsillo de su camisa y tomo la plegable, avanzó en medio de cuchicheos y palabras como** "animo guapo eres el mejor" **y** " no te preocupes, sino quedas puedes presentarme el papel en privado**!!", rápidamente subió a la tarima.

Desplegó la silla y la coloco en posición frente al público, dio unos 5 pasos de lado a lado de la tarima con la vista perdida en la nada, de repente se detuvo mirando al público y sacó el cigarro y el encendedor, lo prendió y se lo acercó a la boca, metió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo del pantalón y volvió a caminar, todos estaban a la expectativa, de repente empezó a hablar

**Bastara decir que soy Juan pablo castel… el pintor que mató a María Iribarne…- **volvió a inhalar humo y luego prosiguió, aun caminando**- supongo que el proceso está en el recuerdo de todos y que no se necesitan mayores explicaciones acerca de mi persona… aunque…- **tomo la silla y le dio vuelta con una mano, se sentó, por desgracia de todas, el espaldar de la plegable cubría el torso del rubio**- ni el diablo sabe que es lo que ha de recordar la gente…- **tiro el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó**- ni por qué…**

El monologo duro unos 3 minutos, al terminar aplausos y vítores no se hicieron esperar, en verdad draco había caracterizado a Juan castel de una forma fascinante, la castaña quedo impresionada de las dotes del blondo pero luego recordó que era su turno y se coloco algo nerviosa

**Excelente malfoy- **grito emocionada la profesora, al tiempo que draco bajaba del escenario**- bueno, bueno… por ultimo tenemos a… hermione granger.**

La chica sacó un cuchillo de su morral y acto seguido bajaba por las escaleras del salón, se topo con draco y este solo le dirigió una fríamirada y una sonrisa malévola, ella bajo su rostro y siguió su camino

Al llegar a la tarima, se sentó en esta, haciendo que su vestido quedara regado a su alrededor, draco la miraba atento, se veía realmente linda, una vez más se acomodo en su lugar y siguió mirando.

La chica tomó el cuchillo con su mano derecha, levanto su otro brazo y luego paso el arma por este, al roce con la piel, el cuchillo destilo una sustancia roja como la sangre, simulando la misma, la castaña empezó su monólogo

**Por que sois así conmigo…?- **miraba su supuesto brazo sangrante y luego lo dirigió con parsimonia a su regazo, manchando el traje con la sustancia rojiza**- yo que solo os he dado amor y compromiso… no merecéis ni mis lagrimas ni mi compasión… y yo no merezco vuestro desamor…- **la chica continuo con su triste monologo, todos la miraban extasiados, en verdad hacia un buen papel.

La chica estaba a punto de terminar, y a estas alturas, todo mundo sabía quiénes eran los elegidos para protagonizar la obra, aunque algunos tenían dudas, puesto que Pansy Parkinson lo había hecho bastante bien…

**Siento como mi vida me abandona…- **unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica, lagrimas sinceras, ella había escrito la obra con una claramusa-** siento como vos me abandonáis…- **se levanto, después de tanto tiempo de estar en el suelo**- no merecéis mi sangre… no merecéis mi vida, y aun así… os la doy…- **habiendo terminado de hablar, cayo dramáticamente al suelo frio y algo polvoriento, cuidando de no golpearse. Los aplausos estallaron en la sala, la profesora se levanto de su silla para aplaudirla , al tiempo que secaba una lagrima que había caído en su mejilla, draco aun la miraba sorprendido y orgulloso también… sabia quien había inspirado esos versos…

La profesora se retiro, y la clase aprovecho para felicitar a hermione y draco, sin duda habían sido los mejores, después de un rato la maestra trelawney entro al recinto y mando a todos a hacer silencio

**Bueno… ya he elegido a los personajes para la obra…-**los cuchicheos empezaron de nuevo…**- silencio, a ver… primero los personajes secundarios…**

Leyó una lista de unos 15 estudiantes, y estos parecían contentos con el papel asignado

**Ahora los papeles más importantes… como protagonista esta… draco malfoy- **el chico no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar la noticia**- como el mejor amigo del chico… Julián Asegmer, como las mejores amigas de la joven… Vivian Nalls y Tenesse Jones- **hermione sabía que solo quedaban dos papeles por asignar y se sintió bien pensando en ser la mala de la obra, porque sabía que no lo había hecho tan mal como para no quedar siquiera de eso…**- la protagonista será… hermione granger!!!!, Pansy, querida, tu harás el papel antagónico- **un momento, habían dicho granger? Oh por dios!!!, la castaña no se lo creía, era la protagonista!!! Tenía el gran papel!!! Sus notas no bajarían!! _**"jajaja, Uy si cómo no! Las notas! Estas recontenta porque te toca trabajar con malfoy! Pillina!"**_ otra vez esa vocecilla dentro de su cabeza, pero no le hizo caso esta vez, total, decía la verdad!

**Los demás…- **prosiguió la maestra**- debido a su pésimo rendimiento se tendrán que contentar con ser ayudantes en el escenario…- **todos felicitaban a draco y a hermione, Pansy por su parte, tenía la cara desfigurada en una mueca de horror, pensó que tenía el papel en sus manos, pero no fue así.

La sala poco a poco fue quedándose sola, los últimos en irse habían sido hermione, draco y la maestra, quien les había pedido el favor de quedarse para hablar una cosilla acerca de la obra, habiendo terminado los felicito nuevamente y se fue, la castaña al sentirse a solas con el rubio, decidió tomar sus cosas e ir al camerino grande para cambiarse, supuso que ya no había nadie más allí.

La joven se disponía a despojarse de sus ropas cuando una voz conocida no se lo permitió.

**Bravo granger…- **decía el chico dando leves aplausos**- estuviste fantástica- **su tono era algo sarcástico

**De nada querido… ahora si me permites, quiero cambiarme…- **el joven solo se acerco hacia donde estaba ella

**Se me olvidaba darte las gracias…- **coloco sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, como era su costumbre y prosiguió**- divinos los versos…- **la chica estaba empezando a impacientarse

**Brincos dieras rubito!!- **la chica coloco sus manos en su cintura e posición desafiante…

**Sabes… no eres buena mintiendo- **se acerco aun mas a la chica, quedando a solo centímetros, se inclino un poco ya que era más alto que la joven, la cual pensó que la iba a besar, y no supo ni quiso saber por qué, pero la idea le agradaba, lástima que el rubio dirigió su boca hacia la oreja de la chica, que notaba ya un ligero calor en sus mejillas-** me agrada saber que inspiro eso en ti… es lo menos que podrías…**

**Aléjate…- **susurro ella

**Te conozco…- **su nariz rozaba peligrosamente el cuello de cisne de su acompañante-** sé lo que piensas granger… sé lo que deseas…**

**No me digas que ahora eres psíquico- **dijo ella ácidamente

**Te estás marchitando por dentro granger- **dijo, Omitiendo el comentario de la chica-** te estás secando…- **decía aun al oído de ella, y todavía con sus manos dentro del pantalón-** no sabes que hacer, estas mal…**

**Malfoy vete…**

**Estas cayendo en un abismo linda…- **no supo cómo ni cuándo pero ya tenía corralada entre él y la pared a la chica

**Cállate…- **la chica comenzaba a sollozar

**Solo yo puedo salvarte hermione…- **su voz era un dulce y delicado susurro, un susurro que atravesaba el alma de la joven y la hería de muerte cada vez que él hablaba

**Calla por favor…- **no quería oír mas, lagrimas ya coronaban sus mejillas, se sentía atrapada

**Estas atrapada…- **" es la única forma…" pensaba el chico, no le gustaba lastimarla… pero era eso o…-** solo yo puedo hermione… y lo sabes…- **coloco sus manos en la pared, a lado y lado de la cabeza de la castañauna tétrica risita se dibujo en sus rosados y perfectos labios**- y yo estaré ahí cuando te sumerjas en tu miedo y en tu angustia… yo te veré caer mione a ti y a tu querido nuevo amor… te va a salir caro tu desprecio granger… querías guerra, pues ahí la tienes- **rápidamente se alejo de la joven que ahora estaba envuelta en lagrimas

**No malfoy!!!!- **La joven se separo de la pared y busco su bolso, lo tomo y se acerco a la puerta con paso decidido**- no sé qué rayos te han dicho y no me interesa!!! Pero ya he aguantado mucho!!! Si hay algún despreciado aquí soy yo!!! Y sabes a lo que me refiero!!!!! Lo sabes perfectamente!!! Así que si alguien debe atenerse a las consecuencias, ese eres tú, draco Lucius malfoy!!!! Porque me canse! Me canse de tus estúpidos juegos draco!!! Me harte de ti!! Qué bueno que rompiste nuestro compromiso, no se hubiese podido vivir con alguien tan inhumano como tú! Vas a llorar sangre malfoy, es tu turno para hacerlo!!!!! PUEDES JURARLO!!!**

La chica salió del camerino secándose las lagrimas, intentando no pensar, paro un taxi y entro en el…

**A Gryffindor, por favor- **la chica cerró la puerta del taxi y este se marcho.

Draco por su lado seguía sentado en una de las sillas que había en el camerino

**No has cambiado nada kamy, nada…- **sonrió para sí y se marchó

* * *

La chica llego a su casa, bajo del taxi no sin antes pagar, entro por la puerta trasera, ya que no quería que su madre la viera en el estado que estaba, puesto que aun seguía llorando, entro sigilosamente por la cocina, dio gracias al cielo por que ninguna de las muchachas del servicio se encontraban en ella, subió las escaleras y entro en su cuarto, como pudo se quitó el enorme traje, lo dejo tirado en el suelo, entró al baño y abrió la llave de la bañera para que esta se llenara de agua caliente, esparció unas sales de menta y fresa en toda el agua y luego salió del baño, mientras esperaba a que la bañera estuviera repleta de agua caminó hasta donde se encontraba su equipo de sonido, tomo uno de sus cd's favoritos y acciono el dispositivo, una estrepitosa canción sonaba, coloco todo el volumen que pudo y se quito la ropa interior, se dirigió nuevamente hacia su baño, en el camino a este encontró el control remoto de su aparato de sonido y cambio la canción por una más suave, tiro el control en su cama y entro a la bañera, el agua estaba totalmente caliente, justo como a ella le gustaba, el agua caliente le ayudaba a relajarse… y también a pensar…

_**ON A MONDAY, I AM WAITING.**_

_**TUESDAY, I AM FADING.**_

_**AND BY WEDNESDAY, I CAN´T SLEEP.**_

_**(EL LUNES, ESPERO.**_

_**MARTES, ME MARCHITO.**_

_**Y EL MIÉRCOLES, NO PUEDO DORMIR)**_

Desde su cuarto de baño se alcanza a escuchar la canción que sonaba… era una melodía algo más suave que la anterior, pero mucho más triste.

Tomo un poco de aire y se sumergió por completo en la tina, duro varios segundos dentro y luego asomo su cabeza por la falta de aire… las ganas de llorar la asaltaron pero quería ser fuerte, no quería volver a llorar… ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces… pero no pudo, sintió como en su pecho se formaba un nudo gigante, un nudo que se iba desplazando hasta su garganta, y que amenazó con salir, hasta que lo hizo en un potente grito, de inmediato las lagrimas surcaron su rostro y ella no hizo más esfuerzos por atajarlas.

_**THEN THE PHONE RINGS, I HEAR YOU.**_

_**AND THE DARKNESS IS A CLEAR VIEW**_

_**´COS YOU´VE COME TO RESCUE ME**_

_**(LUEGO SUENA EL TELÉFONO, TE ESCUCHO.**_

_**Y LA OSCURIDAD ES UNA VISTA CLARA**_

_**PORQUE HAS VENIDO A RESCATARME.)**_

A su mente llegaban recuerdos de lo pasado minutos antes en la universidad… las palabras resonaban en su cabeza con fuerza… todo lo que él le dijo… grito nuevamente y lloro aun con más fuerza, porque todo lo que le había oído decir al rubio era cierto… todo era verdad… todo**… "**_**Te conozco… sé lo que piensas granger… sé lo que deseas…" **_no… no sabía lo que deseaba, ella solo lo quería a él… en ese momento hubiese matado por que el la besara, solo por sentir sus labios cerca a su boca, por que nunca más se fuera, por que estuviera junto a ella siempre….

_**FALL... WITH YOU, I FALL SO FAST.**_

_**I CAN HARDLY CATCH MY BREATH, I HOPE IT LASTS.**_

_**(CAIGO... CONTIGO, CAIGO TAN RÁPIDO.**_

_**CASI NO PUEDO RESPIRAR, ESPERO QUE DURE.)**_

**Draco….- **se escucho decir, no entendía como era tan fácil caer en sus redes, pero no podía oponer resistencia tampoco, ella solo se entregaba, solo lo amaba aunque no fuese correspondida… **"**_**Estas cayendo en un abismo linda…" **_estaba cayendo… sentía un enorme vacío en su estomago… se abrazo a sus rodillas y enterró su cara en ellas, su cabello flotaba en el agua, escuchaba a lo lejos fracciones de la canción que había colocado.

_**OH, IT SEEMS LIKE I CAN FINALLY**_

_**REST MY HEAD ON SOMETHING REAL.**_

_**I LIKE THE WAY THAT FEELS.**_

_**(OH, PARECE QUE FINALMENTE PUEDO**_

_**APOYAR MI CABEZA EN ALGO REAL.**_

_**ME GUSTA CÓMO SE SIENTE.)**_

De repente sintió un frio desastroso a pesar de que el agua aun estaba caliente, su cuerpo demandó por un abrazo del rubio y ella no pudo más que aferrarse fuerte a sus rodillas

_**OH, IT´S AS IF YOU´VE KNOWN ME**_

_**BETTER THAN I EVER KNEW MYSELF.**_

_**I LOVE HOW YOU CAN TELL**_

_**ALL THE PIECES, PIECES, PIECES OF ME.**_

_**ALL THE PIECES, PIECES, PIECES OF ME.**_

_**(OH, ES COMO SI ME CONOCIERAS**_

_**MEJOR DE LO QUE YO ME CONOZCO A MÍ MISMA.**_

_**ME ENCANTA CÓMO PUEDES NOTAR**_

_**TODOS LOS PEDAZOS, PEDAZOS, PEDAZOS DE MÍ.**_

_**TODOS LOS PEDAZOS, PEDAZOS, PEDAZOS DE MÍ.)**_

Cierto… él la conocía, sabía todo de ella, sus gustos y disgustos, solo que justo en el momento en que ella había decidido querer hablar el la había atravesado con la espada de su indiferencia y rencor…** "**_**Estas atrapada…"**_el eco de sus duras palabras estaba ensordeciendo su alma y aun sentía como si bajara y subiera rápidamente en una montaña rusa

_**HOW DO YOU KNOW EVERYTHING I´M ABOUT TO SAY?**_

_**AM I THAT OBVIOUS?**_

_**AND IF IT´S WRITTEN ON MY FACE...**_

_**I HOPE IT NEVER GOES AWAY... YEAH.**_

_**(¿CÓMO SABES TODO LO QUE ESTOY POR DECIR?**_

_**¿SOY TAN PREDECIBLE?**_

_**Y SI ESTÁ ESCRITO EN MI CARA...**_

_**ESPERO QUE NUNCA DESAPAREZCA... SÍ.)**_

Odiarlo no podía, amarlo no le era permitido, entonces tendría que guardar todo en su corazón, levantar la frente y seguir… era eso o seguir marchitándose por dentro, había que enfrentarlo, tenía que hacerlo, pero ya no mas como la débil, ni como la incapaz…** "**_**y yo estaré ahí cuando te sumerjas en tu miedo y en tu angustia… yo te veré caer mione a ti y a tu querido nuevo amor…"… **_oh no!! Eso sí que no!, no iba a darle el lujo de verla rendida… aunque su vida dependía de él… iba a reducir ese hecho a algo simple…salió de la bañera y tomo su toalla, busco su teléfono celular y marcó

**Luna…?... todavía estas en casa?... ok…. Entonces no iremos a cine… no preguntes nada mujer!!!... dile a ginebra…. Nos vemos en una hora y media afuera del mall…. Iremos de compras querida….**

* * *

La mansión Lovegood era muy linda a decir verdad, estaba ubicada en Ravenclaw, uno de los barrios más prestigiosos de la ciudad, justo de esa zona habían salido celebres personajes, entre los que se encontraban el profesor Dumbledore, el actual director de hogwarts, toda una celebridad londinense debido a su inteligencia.

Luna y Ginny se adentraron en el lugar, la casa estaba pintada de colores claros como el beige y azul cielo, en la entrada se podían ver unas majestuosas escaleras que al final se dividían en dos, el señor lovegood bajaba por ellas cuando diviso a las chicas

**Ginny!!!!- **exclamo el hombre**- hacia ratos que no venias por acá- **se acerco a la muchacha y le tendió la mano

**Es que estaba ocupada… ya sabe! Asuntos de la universidad- **dijo sonriente la chica, apretando la mano del rubio y bajo hombre

**Hija… como te hay ido hoy?- **se dirigió a luna y le dio un beso en la mejilla

**Excelente papá!!! Vamos Ginny… quiero mostrarte algo que compré!- **la rubia tomo de la mano a su amiga y prácticamente la arrastro por las escaleras…

**Que es…?- **pregunto la pelirroja ,deteniéndose a ver un cuadro colgado en la pared al termino de la escalera

**Ah…. Eso…. Es un cuadro de Picasso, un regalo que le hicieron a papá…no me gusta- **la rubia siguió subiendo la escalera pero se detuvo al ver que la pecosa no la seguía y que se había detenido frente a otro cuadro- **es mi mamá… pero eso ya lo sabías… **

**Si… lo sé… pero siempre me gusta ver este cuadro… no sé por qué!- **el cuadro era a blanco y negro, en el había una mujer de cabellos Lacios largos, ojos saltones y brillantes, su mirada transmitía paz y calma… una mirada bastante diferente a la de su hija…

**Mamá era hermosa…**

**Pues sí que lo creo! Como es que se llamaba?**

**Lucien… Lucien lovegood**

**Pues era idéntica a ti! El mismo color de ojos y de cabello… bueno eso supongo, el cuadro esta a blanco y negro pero se puede observar que tenia cabellos y ojos claros… igual que tú!... o no?**

**Si… igual que yo…**

**Al entrar a la habitación, la pecosa se sentó en la cama de la rubia, mientras esta buscaba algo en el ropero…**

**Que buscas luna?**

**Ya verás…- **la chica revolvía aun más el ropero hasta que encontró lo que buscaba**- voilá!!! Mira…- **le mostro una cajita forrada en terciopelo escarlata

**Qué es?**

**Ábrela!!- **la pelirroja obedeció y abrió la caja, se encontró con tres pequeños dijes plateados, cada uno tenía una "g" y una "w" entrelazadas con una serpiente dorada, era algo precioso..

**Wow!!! Luna!!! Pero que…**

**Toma uno!**

**Qué?**

**Uno es tuyo, el otro de hermione y el otro lo guardaré yo… mira… en mi familia, si querías que una relación fraternal durara pues le hacías un regalo así… el dije tiene el símbolo de tu familia y el de la de her…**

**Y el de la tuya por qué no?**

**Ves la serpiente?... es mi aporte… es una animal muy astuto no crees?... guarda el dije y consérvalo como símbolo de nuestra amistad…**

**Gracias… es precioso!!!! – **la pelirroja abrazo a la rubia y luego se desabrocho la cadena que llevaba para meter el dije en ella**- como le habrá ido a her?...- **miro su reloj**- hace como media hora que termino su clase… **

**Espero que bien… ojala no le hayan dado el papel de árbol!!! Jejeje- **justo en ese instante el celular de la rubia sonó…**- aló?... si! Aun estamos en casa Ginny y yo… por qué? Te paso algo?...ok yo le digo… está bien pero… se puede saber para qué?... bueno entonces en hora y media en el mall…. Bye!!- **colgó**- ginebra no iremos a cine- **le dijo a la pecosa que aun miraba embelesada el dije

**Por qué no?**

**Iremos de compras… **

* * *

**Notas de la autora: holas!!!! Que tal como les va?, a mi súper bien!!! Aunque ya entré a la u, pero me dio tiempo de terminar esta cap. , cierto que no demoré tanto como la ves pasada? Bueno pues les dejo otra entrega de mi fanfic, espero que les guste!!!! Ah… se me pasaba…. Como ya saben las palabras centradas y en cursiva son letras de canciones, la canción en español se llama "tú" de kudai, y la otra es mi canción favorita, se llama "pieces of me" y la hace Ashley Simpson, la verdad no me gusta mucho ella, pero tengo que reconocer que esta canción me fascina!!! Les recomiendo que la escuchen eh!!!! Quería proponerles algo a todas las lectoras… tengo varias amigas que dicen que es muy difícil encontrar buenos fics ya que hay muchos (obvio me refiero a fics de Harry), bueno lo que yo les proponía era que en sus reviews me dejaran el nombre de uno o varios que les parecieran buenos y yo a cada actualización dejaba los nombres para que otras pudieran leerlos también, igual que yo dejare nombres de fics que yo haya leído que me parecieran buenos… que tal la idea?, bueno para comenzar doy unos cuantos nombres:**

**Serpentinas (incompleto) autora: Fátima Girl**

**La carta (incompleto) autora: darla Asakura**

**Noche de copas (completo) autora: Ly malfoy**

**Lean y me dicen que tal… ah… dejen reviews!!!! Ah… otra cosita jeje, lo que draco dice en la obra son aportes de un libro que se llama el túnel, escrito por Ernesto Sábato, y lo que dice her… pues lo escribí yo!!!!**


	8. in vitro parte 1

Acoustic and classic

**Acoustic and class****ic**

**Cap. 8: ****In vitro**

**By: G K Evans**

* * *

La rubia llego a su casa cargada de paquetes, en su auto no cabía una bolsita mas, se apresuro a aparcar su elegante Ferrari color negro último modelo en el espacioso garaje de su mansión, uno de los sirvientes aguardaba ahí y ella le pidió el favor de que subiesen todas sus compras a su cuarto, en su mano llevaba un gran paquete de regalo para Harry que consistía en una camisa Giorgio Armani de un color igual al de los ojos del moreno, la chica no pudo evitar comprarla al imaginarse a su novio con ella puesta, y en la otra llevaba una cajita pequeña proveniente de una de las ópticas más prestigiosas de Londres, al entrar a la casa la muchacha nueva del servicio le aviso que su padre esperaba por ella en el estudio, se apresuro a ir, el estudio quedaba en la parte baja de la casa, por lo que prefirió llevar consigo las compras, al llegar al estudio, toco la puerta como pudo y un amable "adelante" de parte de su padre fue suficiente para que esta entrara en la habitación.

**Papá, me dijo Mirtle que me necesitabas…**

**Oh si hija veras…-**el hombre miro la pequeña cajita de la óptica que traía su hija- **luna no habíamos hablado de eso ya? Pensé que lo dejarías- **la chica se sentó en el sillón de una plaza frente a su padre, después de que este le indicara el lugar-** pensé que sería la última vez…**

**Pensaste mal papá… y no hablamos, tu hablaste y me dijiste que lo dejara pero sabes que no pienso hacerlo… no ahora!!**

**Pero hija… por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que…**

**Papá, pensé que mi punto de vista había quedado claro, sabes perfectamente lo que pasó…**

**Pero es que aun no lo entiendo, por qué ese afán de esconderte tras eso… es como si te avergonzaras de ella…**

**Jamás!! Jamás padre… pero creo que nos estamos saliendo del tema, de que querías hablarme?**

Justo en ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió

**Sogpgesa!!- **una chica de cabellos blancos entro al recinto, tenía una sonrisa y una cara de felicidad que ni siquiera la cara de estupefacta que tenia la rubia pudo aplacarla

**Fleur?? Pero… que? Cuando…?**

**Oh luna!! Cuanto te extgañado!!- **la chica de cabellos de nieve abrazó fuertemente a la rubia**- hace tanto tiempo lunita!!**

Las facciones de la rubia se habían suavizado un poco más, ahora en su rostro había una tímida sonrisa que poco a poco se fue ensanchando

**Era de esto de lo que quería hablarte hija, Fleur ha venido a terminar sus estudios a Londres, va a estudiar en Hogwarts **

**Cuando llegaste Fleur?**

**Hace como cuatgo días… pero ven subamos a tu habitación… oh luna tenemos tanto de que hablag!!**

Ambas jóvenes subieron al cuarto de la rubia, al llegar a este, la rubia se acomodo en su cama seguida por Fleur

**Luna, tu padge me ha contado acerca de… eso..- **Señalo la cajita tirada en la mesa-** no podía cgeeglo… pensé que ya no la hacías…**

**Mira Fleur, yo tengo que continuar con esto, es importante para mi… entiendes?**

**Si!!- **tomo la mano de la rubia entre las suyas**- y no te cuestionage pog eso… aunque sabes que algún día tendgas que decig la vegdad…**

**Lo sé… pero no hablemos de eso quieres? Mejor cuéntame cómo te ha ido en todo este tiempo!! Lo que hablamos por teléfono no es suficiente!**

La joven de cabellos blancos empezó un largo relato acerca de su vida en francio, a los que sumaban a veces una que otra anécdota vivida, palabras como **" recuerdas cuando…?" **o como** " la vez en que…" **se hicieron presentes durante un buen rato.

**Y dónde estás viviendo?- **pregunto la rubia**- te quedaras aquí?**

**No… estoy viviendo con dgaco- **la rubia se incomodo un poco al oír ese nombre**- y… como va tu gelación con… él?- **pregunto de un momento a otro Fleur

La rubia se había tensado un poco, ese era un tema que en realidad no le gustaba tratar

**Igual… como querías que fuese después de…- **a la rubia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta-** eso…- **termino con dificultad

**Aun lo odias pog eso? Luna no fue su culpa entiendes?**

**Si fue su culpa Fleur… la culpa es toda suya!! Y no quiero hablar más del tema… el me hizo sufrir demasiado, esa es una etapa de mi vida que quiero borrar totalmente…**

**Pego luna…**

**Luna nada Fleur, esa relación se acabo hace milenios, yo enterré todo y ahí enterrado se quedará!! – **el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación hasta que Fleur por fin habló.

**Conocí a esa chica… hegmione…**

**Ah sí? Cuando?**

**Ayeg, yo iba con… bueno iba con… yo estaba con…**

**Anda dilo!!**

**Ok… yo iba con dgaco y un chico bliss… no! Blaise! Y bueno nos topamos con ella y otgos chicos más… la geconocí pog la descgipción que me diegon de ella, y pog su expgesion al vegme tomada de la mano con él…**

**Con razón…**

**Y….. conocí a alguien…- **el rostro de la chica se iluminó repentinamente y sus ojos obtuvieron un extraño brillo, la chica rubia se percato de su reacción enseguida

**Ahhhh ya… y se puede saber cómo se llama?- **pregunto la joven con un tono algo cómplice

**No lo sé…**

**Como que no lo sabes?!**

**Bueno es que no le di tiempo de pgesentagse, iba tagde paga mi clase, pego él es todo un caballego… y es muy lindo también… y cgeo que tu lo conoces!!**

**Por qué lo dices?- **pregunto la chica, incorporándose en la cama

**Pog que iba con hegmione y otga chica mas, y si egan amigos de ella pgobablemente también sean tus amigos!! Oh si eso segia genial!! Me lo pgesentagas vegdad?- **ella comenzó a dar brinquitos en la cama y a aplaudir levemente- **ese chico de vegdad me encantó**!!

**Bueno cálmate!! Primero debes decirme como es… a ver, descríbemelo…**

**Bueno es… alto… bastante alto!! Mide como 1.76… tiene ojos azules…de tez blanca…**

**Quien será? Habrá sido theo?... no tienes algo más contundente?, algún rasgo en especial?**

**Clago!! Su cabello es extgemadamente rojo!!**

**Oh oh…- **se oyó decir luna**- Ron Weasley… así se llama, es el menor de los varones Weasley, y hermano de mi ex fred, es un chico bastante interesante aparte de que es el capitán del equipo de natación, pero…**

**Pego qué?**

**Es un perro Fleur… - **Fleur bajo un poco su cabeza y toda señal de alegría se esfumó de su cara…

**Se veía tan galante…- **dijo apesadumbrada

**Y lo es!! El es todo un amor, el es alguien especial, y puede ser muuuuuy encantador si se lo propone, pero ese defectico que tiene lo daña casi por completo… es algo que él simplemente no puede controlar, las chicas le llueven..**

**Ummm…. Yá…**

**Oye… no te desanimes… ron y tu podrían llegar a ser una bonita pareja….**

**Bueno… nadie ha hablado de una gelación!! Yo solo quiego conoceglo y ya!!**

**Ajá… si claro! Te conozco mosco!!**

**Oye y cuando conocegé a tu Haggy?- **comento la chica saliéndose olímpicamente del tema

**Pronto!! Ya verás Fleur te encantara!! El es sencillamente divino…**

**Y me pgesentagas como…**

**Mi amiga… eso eres o no? Mi linda y especial amiga Fleur Delacour…**

* * *

La mañana había llegado… hermione granger presentía que ese iba a ser su gran día, había quedado muy a gusto con su cambio, prácticamente se compro todo el mall, y no había dormido casi por que se la paso viendo algunos videos que le facilitó Ginny para aprender a maquillarse… al menos sabia que ya no iba a quedar como payaso por el exceso de colorete, en su reloj se dieron las 5:45 am, tenía que levantarse ya, primero por que tenia clase a las 7 y segundo porque ahora iba a tardar más tiempo en arreglarse, antes solo se ponía lo primero que veía en el armario, recogía su cabello en una alta coleta, desayunaba y se iba, pero ahora no, ya no mas desarreglos ni malos cuidados para ella, entro en la ducha con cuidado de mojarse el cabello por lo que utilizo un gorro de plástico para cubrir su cabeza, salió del baño y se dispuso a vestirse, eligió un vestidito de tiritas color azul turquesa, el vestido era un poco escotado y era tipo bata, le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, luego se dirigió a su tocador, observo su reflejo y de verdad le encantó lo que vio… su cara estaba totalmente limpia de granitos y todo, no es que antes tuviera muchos, pero como toda adolescente descuidada no dejaba de salirle uno que otro barrito, aun no se quitaba el gorro de baño para que el cabello no le estorbara a la hora de maquillarse, repartió un poco de polvo por su cara y cuello, luego esparció una sombra azul celeste brillante por sus ojos, lo que los hizo verse más grandes y expresivos, un toquecito de rubor y termino con un gloss color carne en sus labios, nada recargado pero bastante notorio para ella que jamás se maquillaba, miro el reloj de su cuarto y eran las 6:43 am, normalmente ella salía de su casa a las 6: 45 am, así que tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar temprano… pero… para que llegar temprano?, la idea era que todo mundo la viera… entonces solo por ese día llegaría un poquito retrasada, busco en las bolsas que aun no acomodaba en su armario un par de zapatos de tacón medio color turquesa al igual que su vestido, de nuevo se sentó frente al espejo y se quito el gorro de baño, su cabello estaba totalmente liso con las puntas un poco unduladas y lucia mucho más brillante puesto que luna le sugirió que "en vez de teñir tu cabello de otro color, píntalo del mismo tono castaño habitual, eso hará que se vea más hermoso y que tome más brillo", siguió el consejo de la rubia, y ahora sentía que tenía el cabello más bello del planeta, decidió dejarlo suelto, peinó a medio lado el flequillo que ahora tenía y luego tomo el bolso que estaba en la cama y bajo a desayunar

**Buenos…hija?- **la madre de hermione se quedo de piedra al ver a su hija**- Dios, her estas… preciosa!! Albert!! Albert baja enseguida! Tienes que ver algo!!**

**Mamá… buenos días a ti también- **la chica estaba algo sonrojada, pero ya tendría que acostumbrarse- **y gracias!!**

**De nada querida… ahora siéntate, vas algo tarde… quieres tostadas y jugo de naranja?**

**Si, por favor…**

**Bien… - **le sirvió a la chica, la señora granger siempre hacia el desayuno, a pesar de tener bastantes muchachas de servicio, pero a ella le encantaba atender a su familia, sirvió las tostadas y el jugo que su hija empezó a devorara casi al instant**e- se puede saber a qué debo el cambio?- **pregunto al tiempo que se sentaba junto a su hija en la mesa del comedor que se hallaba en la cocina**- no me digas que tiene que ver con cierto chico malfoy porque…**

**No!- **corto enseguida su hija**- no tiene nada que ver con el- **mintió**- es algo que solo tenía que pasar… ya era hora o no? Además… eh… gane el papel principal de la obra…**

Su madre solo se encogió de hombros y asintió, no creía del todo las disculpas de su hija, el padre de hermione entro a la cocina y no podía creer lo que veía…

**Santo cielo!!- **se acerco un poco más a donde estaba su hija-** estas radiante her!! Vaya que me has sorprendido!! Esta divina hija- **termino dando un beso en la frente de la castaña

**Gracias papá…**

**Pero…- **el hombre se acomodo en la mesa, el desayuno de él ya estaba servido-** por que el cambio?... digo, no es que no me guste pero… tiene que ver con draco?**

**Otro…- **resoplo hermione**- no papá! No tiene nada que ver con el!! Ahora si me permiten debo irme… ya se me hizo tarde…- **beso a su padre y a su madre en la frente y se fue.

Fuera, en el jardín, la esperaba su flamante honda s-2000 fucsia (n/a: el carro de suki en rápido y furioso 2), siempre había pensado que desencajaba un poco con este auto, pero la verdad había quedado enamorada de él desde el mismo instante en que lo vio en el concesionario, su padre la había llevado ahí porque según él ya era hora de cambiarle el coche, de esto hacían ya más o menos unos 9 meses, no quería desprenderse de su mustang, pero apenas vio este auto decidió pensarlo, ahora sentía que el auto y ella habían sido creados el uno para el otro.

Tal como lo pensaba, llego con 10 minutos de retraso a la universidad, parqueo su flamante auto y se dirigió hacia su salón, por los pasillos no había nadie, por lo que supuso todos estarían en clase, sonrió para sí, nole importaba que el resto de hogwarts la viera, solo le importaba que su clase y en especial él la viera, se acercaba más a su salón y sentía como las manos se le iban convirtiendo en manantiales de sudor, por fin llego, escuchó la voz del profesor flitwich a través de la puerta, giro la perilla, se sentía muy asustada… y si no le provocaba nada su cambio?, y no la miraba? Y si…?... la castaña sacudió la cabeza, se paro derecha y empujo la puerta, el profesor desvió su vista hacia la entrada y casi le da algo

**Perdón profesor… siento llegar tarde- **la voz de la castaña resonó en todo el salón, se escuchaba muy tranquila a pesar de estar todo lo contrario, la chica aun era escondida por la puerta por lo que nadie, a diferencia del profesor, la veía

**S-si… claro granger… la dejo entrara por ser la primera vez que llega tarde… adelante tome asiento para poder retomar la clase…**

**Gracias…- **tomo aire fuertemente e hizo su entrada, de inmediato los murmullos inundaron el ambiente

"**Esa es hermione?"**

"**esta divina… que se hizo?"**

"**Wow…"**

La chica miro a su izquierda y lo vio… escribía algo en su libreta, por lo que aun no la había visto, parecía una angelito… su cabello plata cayéndole por el rostro debido a que estaba un poco inclinado sobre la libreta… tan pulcramente vestido con su camisa gris de algodón ajustada a su súper formado cuerpo y jeans negros, no se dio cuenta pero llevaba un rato ahí parada observando a esa maravillosa creación de dios cuando la voz de luna la saco de ensimismamiento

**Her…- **lachica batía su mano al viento para captar la atención de la castaña**- acá hay un lugar!!**

De repente la mirada de malfoy se dirigió como por inercia hasta el lugar donde estaba ella…** "hermosa**…", fue lo único que se le vino a la mente al verla… sus ojos chocaron por un leve instante, ella parecía salida de un cuento de hadas, vio como andaba hacia el lugar que le ofrecía la rubia, sus ojos grises siguieron disimuladamente el camino trazado por la castaña…** "esto se te puso feo malfoy…nadie te mando a abrir tu bocaza" **pensó, jamás creyó verla tan… esplendorosa… como hoy, estaba totalmente sorprendido, su amigo Blaisse, a unos cuantos centímetros de él le propino un codazo y luego le preguntó:

**Has visto eso?- **dijo con su habitual cara de tonto

**No estoy ciego blaisse… - **respondió de mala gana**, **volviendo a anotar cosas en su libreta**- no estoy ciego…**

La clase transcurrió "normalmente", los murmullos siguieron durante las tres horas que duraba la clase, pero del resto todo iba bien, la castaña estaba feliz, había notada la cara de estúpido que hizo malfoy al verla, a pesar de que no le duro mucho la expresión, sintió como durante la clase este la miraba con el rabillo del ojo, la clase terminó, y como tenían 2 horas libres antes de algebra, el trío de chicas decidió ir por los chicos para ver que planeaban para esta noche, ya que debían celebrar el cambio de her con bombos y platillos.

Camino a la sala de informática, donde suponían debían estar Harry y ron ya que no tenia clase a esa hora, todos miraban a las tres chicas tan bellas que pasaban, pero se enfocaban más en la castaña, la chica era conocida por ser una de las mejores de su facultad y constantemente la veían en los cuadros de honor, todos giraban la cabeza para ver a la hermosa hermione granger

**Creo que esto resulto mejor de lo que imaginábamos her- **soltó alegre la taheña

**Creo que ron se irá para atrás cuando te vea hermione…- **tercio la rubia

A lo lejos pudieron divisar una cabellera rojiza y otra negra, no eran más que Harry y ron, el ultimo había reconocido a la castaña desde lo lejos y venia con la boca literalmente abierta por la sorpresa

**Wow…- **fue lo único que pudo articular el pelirrojo al estar frente a frente a su amiga

**Umm…- **la castaña hizo un puchero**- creo que de ti merezco algo más que un simple "Wow"**

**Santo cielos her!- **exclamo el moreno**- quedaste preciosa**

**Gracias Harry!!- **la castaña miro divertida la pelirrojo que aun la miraba con la boca abierta, mientras la chica le hacía aspavientos con su mano-** te entraran moscas ron… jejeje**

**Cuando Ginny me dijo que habías quedado de infarto… no pensé que lo dijera de forma tan… literal!!**

**Supongo que esa es tu forma de decirme "te ves muy bien"… bueno eso es algo…**

**Creo que si te digo como quedaste el sonrojo te durara todo el verano…- **soltó el taheño, quien ahora abrazaba a la castaña**- oye… puedes reconsiderar el hecho de volver a ser mi novia?... **

**Déjame pensarlo…jeje**

Luna saludo con un beso a su novio, y luego todos se dirigieron a la cafetería, ya en ella juntaron dos mesas ya que en una no cabían todos

**La idea es…- **empezó a decir la pelirroja**- salir esta noche, es viernes así que no pueden poner problemas, además es para celebrara el cambio de her…**

**Y adonde iremos?... a cine?- **pregunto la rubia

**Luna por Dios!! Despierta ya!!- **bufo exasperada la pelirroja**-lo ideal sería Fiesta!! Rumba!! Pachanga o como quieras llamarle!! Si quieres ir a besuquearte con Harry en una sesión de cine porno el te llevara después, si?**

**Ah… ok!- **dijo la rubia

**Hace dos semanas abrieron un bar muy cool… se llama in vitro, podríamos ir allí, yo fui a la inauguración con…- **el chico pelirrojo puso cara de estar recordando algo y miro a Harry

**Stanford, ron!! Melissa Stanford!!- **le recordó el moreno

**Gracias Harry! Si eso stan… lo que sea!! El cuento es que el bar está muy bien, ponen música variada y está en una buena zona… que dicen??- **término, abrasando más a la castaña junto a él

**Me suena… ron siempre tiene ojo para los bares y si él dice que está bien en realidad lo está… yo quiero ir allá…**

**Así se habla her- **grito el pelirrojo**- que dices luna?**

**Prefiero el cine… pero si no hay de otra entonces si…Ginny?**

**Ok, iremos a in vitro…- **sus ojos empezaron a vagar por la cafetería hasta que encontró a su blanco perdido**- Klausse!! Podrías venir por favor?**

El chico de ojos gris jaspe se acerco a la mesa y saludo a todos, puesto que ya los conocía

**Que van a pedir?**

**Primero quiero decirte algo…**

**Si claro gin... dime?**

**Te espero en mi casa hoy a eso de las 9… iremos a in vitro y deseo que vayas conmigo…**

**Tus deseos son ordenes princesa…**

**Bien… tráeme por favor un jugo de mora bien helado…**

Después de que todos hubieron pedido, el chico de orbes gris jaspe volvió con las cosas, hermione miro su reloj y vio que aun tenía una hora libre, se levanto de la mesa y tomo su bolso

**A dónde vas her?- **pregunto interesada la pelirroja

**A buscar a mi pareja para esta noche…**

**No iras conmigo?- **pregunto un decepcionado ron

**Tu iras con Barner…- **le espeto la castaña**- crees que no lo sé?- **la chica se acerco y le dio un dulce beso al taheño en la mejilla**- nos vemos luego chicos**

La vieron irse por el camino que conducía a la biblioteca.

* * *

Oliver Wood se encontraba bastante distraído organizando uno de los estantes que se encontraban tras el aparador de la biblioteca, estaba dando la espalda a este cuando una vocecita conocida lo llamó:

**Hola… puedo ayudar?**

**Claro her!- **respondió el joven sin voltear**- tu siempre eres bienve…. **– el joven se freno en seco cuando por fin vio a la chica, la expresión de su cara cambio en cuestión de segundos, al principio estaba algo sorprendido, luego parecía contento de lo que veía, enarcó una ceja y dibujo en su lindo rostro una sonrisa de esas que le encantaban ver a hermione, cuando al fin pudo articular sonido…**- mucho mejor….no es que antes no lo estuvieras pero, ahora esta mas…como decirte?... te ves preciosa… pero creo que eso ya te lo debieron decir tus amigos…**

**Gracias… -**se apoyo en el aparador para darle un beso en la mejilla al chico de ojos en extremo negros y brillantes-** puedo pasar…?**

**Claro…- **ambos se dirigieron hacia una puerta de roble seco con perillas color dorado, esta puerta daba entrada a la instancia donde se encontraba el chico, quien procedió a abrirla de inmediato, dando paso a la castaña

**Estarás ocupado hoy?- **pregunto la castaña al tiempo que se acomodaba junto al joven, ayudándolo con la tarea que segundos atrás desempeñaba él

**Déjame pensar…. Ummm… tengo ****que**** hacer un ensayo acerca de Daniel Defoe**…

**Podrías dejarlo para otro rato?**

**Depende…**

**Si te lo pido por favor?-**junto sus dos manos y puso su mejor cara de niña buena

**Dame una buena razón para dejar de ganarme una nota extra…**

**No tienes necesidad de ganarte esa nota… eres el mejor de tu clase…**

**Podría pensarlo…- **la miro y sonrió de nuevo y hermione casi siente que derrite

**Espera… aun tengo algo más…**

**Espero**…- la miro interesado

**Te gustaría salir conmigo hoy?**

**Esa sí que es una buena razón…- **el joven la miraba de nuevo, fijamente, sonreía de medio lado, luego pregunto**- a donde?**

**In vitro…-**contesto sin más la chica, que aun acomodaba libros en varios estantes

**He escuchado de ese bar… es nuevo, creo...ira tu amigo ron?**

**Eh… si, por qué?**

**Porque si el va, también ira Anika, **

**Te molesta?**

**En lo absoluto… ven, vamos a sentarnos… tengo algo de jugo en la neverita...- **el chico la condujo a unos cuantos pasos, tras los estantes había una especie de mini salita, había una nevera pequeña una mesa y unas 4 sillas, desde ahí se podía escuchar a todo el que llegara buscando por el encargado, el chico sirvió un poco de jugo de cereza en un vaso y se lo tendió a la castaña, luego sirvió otro para él, que se sentó frente a la chica**-te ves radiante her…y muy contenta también!**

**Lo estoy!!... aunque no es agradable que todos te miren de una forma tan poco….**

**Te acostumbraras, es más me atrevería a decir que le encontraras gusto…**

**En serio no te molesta?- **pregunto después de beber un poco de su vaso

**El qué?- **el también bebió

**El que Anika vaya con mi amigo…**

**No…**

**Podría preguntarte algo?**

**No, ya no me gusta Anika… digo, por si era eso…- **volvió a beber

**Brujo!!- **le dijo ella y ambos sonrieron**- por que terminaron?- **se atrevió a preguntar**- solo contesta si puedes…**

**Puedo, así que te contestaré…- **se acomodo en su silla-** es simple her, no soy creído, pero creo que merecía algo mejor que una chica a la que solo le interesara estar el mayor tiempo posible entre tus piernas…**

**Ahhh…- **hermione estaba un poco sonrojada por la confesión, miro su reloj-** es tarde…**

**A qué horas me necesitas en tu casa?**

**Podemos encontrarnos allá, tu casa y mi casa están algo lejos…**

**Hey! Por quien me tomas!! – **dijo simulando estar ofendido**- si no soy el primero que veo tu ropa de hoy, entonces no hay trato, además…aun existen los caballeros linda.**

**Eres caso perdido Oliver!! Estará bien si llegas a eso de las 9:00 p.m… bye!**

**Hasta más tarde linda!- **el chico bebió el último sorbo de su vaso y prosiguió acomodando libros, como era su deber.

* * *

Daban ya las 5 de la tarde en la ciudad de Londres, y en la enorme mansión malfoy reinaba la calma y la tranquilidad, el único descendiente de Lucius malfoy se encontraba en su recamara, tumbado boca arriba en su cama, miraba taciturno hacia el techo cuando una joven de cabellos blancos entro a su habitación impregnándola con su exquisito perfume cítrico, la chica se acomodo junto al rubio, empezó a conversar con el

**Dgaco….**

**Ya sé que estuviste con ella ayer…. Mi madre me lo dijo, ya que tú no pudiste… o quisiste…**

**Venía a contagte lo que paso y lo que me dijo- **hizo ademan de levantare para marcharse-** pero como estas tan enfadado pgefiego contagtelo otgo día…**

**Fleur…-**el chico tomo del brazo a la chica antes de que esta pudiera levantarse de la cama-** no empieces….**

**Eges tan pgedecible dgaquito…-** lachica ocupo de nuevo su lugar**- te contage…**

El rubio se incorporo en su cama, abrocho su camisa, y le hizo una seña a la chica para que siguiera

**Te odia…**

**Eso no es nuevo- **volvió a tumbarse en su cama**- solo puedes decirme eso?**

**Si, pego…**

**Pero…? Sin rodeos mujer!!**

**Cgeo que algún día te pegdonaga…ya no la veo tan dolida cuando habla de ti y eso es algo, antes no podía siquiega mencionag tu nombge sin que ella le tigaga a uno lo que estuviega su alcance… al menos ahoga sopogta que le hablen de ti…**

**Que avance…-**dijo él con sorna, cruzando los brazos tras su nuca y dejando una muy buena vista de su torso desnudo

**Dgaco tu sabes que asi es… nadie conoce a luna mejog que nosotgos dos, y sabes que eso ya es algo ggande… entiéndela…**

**Llevo 8 años entendiéndola Fleur…**

**Pues tendgas que espegag mas!!**

**Tú tienes algo extraño…- **volvióa incorporarse y miro firmemente a la chica, la cual tenía un brillo raro en sus orbes**-dime Fleur….**

**Pog qué? No tengo degecho a pgivacidad!!**

**Si claro… ajá…**

**Contigo no se puede!!**

**Contigo tampoco!! Dime!!**

**Es de la universidad…Se llama gonald wasl…**

**Weasley??- **escupió el chico**- por dios Fleur pensé que tendrías mejor gusto!! Es un perro!!**

**Miga quien habla!!**

**Es imposible pedirte que consigas a alguien como yo por qué no se puede…. Pero weasley!!-**bufo y se volvió a tumbar**- allá tu!**

**Si allá yo!!**

**Saldremos hoy linda!!- **se apresuro a decir antes de la chica cruzara por completo la puerta

**Y quien te dijo que yo quiego salig contigo!!**

**Mujeres!! Cuando uno las quiere invitar a salir no quieren y si uno no las invita entonces somos unos machistas!! Quien las entiende!!**

**Está bien!! Ige! A donde vamos y a que hoga salimos?**

**Te quiero lista antes de 9 iremos a In vitro….**

**Notas de la autora: ehhhhhhh…….. Jeje…. holas……. Si ya sé que demore un montononononoonnnnnnnnn para actualizar, pero créanme que la u no ha estado muy bien… es que ese cálculo y esa algebra lineal me van a sacar canas verdes!! Aparte programación no es que colabore de a mucho… pero bueno al fin actualice!! Este capítulo está dividido en 2 partes, sé que no es tan largo como para hacerlo pero hay algo en la otra parte que quiero revisar y organizar mejor, prometo subir la segunda parte antes de 2 semanas… es lo más rápido que les puedo prometer… aparte tengo otra noticia… tengo otro hijo!! Si otro hijo… es un fic que precisamente acabo de subir hoy también, se llama "Your conscience is not clean" (tu conciencia no está limpia), trata de dos parejas… obvio una de esas es dracoxhermione (si no lo hacia asi mi amiga vero me mataba…) y la otra…. Es sorpresa… espero que se pasen por ahí y me dejen su opinión…ah… el fic contiene magia y se desarrolla en 7 año.**

**Sin más se despide:**

**G K Evans**


End file.
